


TWAE CREEPYPASTA

by dragon117



Category: Fiction Wrestling - Fandom, Wrestling/Cartoons
Genre: Multi, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Tiny Toons, Wrestling, mlp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon117/pseuds/dragon117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TWAE Move from Fan Fiction.Net since I decide to post it here From Creepypasta to New Season of TWAE IMPACT AND HEAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TWAE: CREEPYPASTA IMPACT

(BGM: Welcome to the Show)

Jeffry, Slanderman, Physco Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Factory Rainbow Dash, Cupcakes Pinky Pie, Pokemon BRVR And other Creepypasta's!

Slanderman hit the Slander slam on Bully Chris, Jeffry Scares The Jokers. Cupcakes Pinky Pie scare Diamond Tara and Sliver Spoon. BRVR Scares PETA Members.

*  
FIRE WORKS: BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM!

LIVE: Palacio De Deportes De la Comunidad De Madrid, Spain.

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE CREEPYPASTA IMPACT LIVE FORM PALACIO DE DEPORTES DE LA COMUNIDAD DE MADRID, SPAIN I AM YOUR HOST COUNT PRINCE JOHN SINCE I AM WEARING MY VAMPIRE COSTUME AND THIS IS MY PARTNER THE KING DAFFY DUCK

Daffy: HELLO AND HUN HUN I AM WEARING A EVILS COSTUMES SINCE HE IS THE KING OF GRACE LAND AND THE JOKERS COMMENTATOR TAZZ

Tazz: YES I AM JOIN BY THESE TWO GOOFBALLS AND I AM HAMSOME HERE

PJ: YEA RIGHT BUT RIGHT NOW LET INTRODUCE OUR HOST OF TWAE: CREEPYPASTA FOR ONE MONTH OF OCTOBER CRREEPYBLOOM!

(BGM: DESTROYER)

Then Creepybloom came out as Fans Cheering for her and then she enter into the ring.

Creepybloom: HELLO TWAE FANS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

Creepybloom: TWAE CREEPYPASTA MOUNTH WILL CONTINUE IN EUROPE AND ASIA SO LET GET TO OUR FIRST CREEPYPASTA MATCH! ALSO CHARLES GIVE PENNY THE MONTH OFF SINCE SHE NEED TO BE WITH HER UNCLE SO NEW ANNOUNCER IS MY FRIEND AMNESIA FLAKY!

THen she left as Amnesia Flaky Take the mic and began to talk.

AMNESIA Flaky: THIS IS A CREEPYPASTA KNOCKOUTS BATTLE ROYAL AND WINNER WILL FACE THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMP KRYSTALS AT TWAE CREEPYPASTA NIGHT! PPV.

(BGM: Mi Destrojero)

Amnesia Flaky: FIRST THEY RESPENT DEMON GIRLS MOKA AKASHIYA, RIAS GREMORY, MADELYN AND AZULA THE DEMON GIRLS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Little Miss Rarity)

Amnesia Flaky: FORM PONYVILLE EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 182 POUNDS SHE IS THE TERROR OF PONYVILLE LITTLE MISS RARITY!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: How a Rainbow Is Made)

Amnesia Flaky: FORM COUSDALE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 184 POUNDS SHE IS RAINBOW FACTORY RAINBOW DASH!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Pinky Pie Voice: I LOVE MAKING CUPCAKES HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA

(BGM: Horror Movie)

Amnesia Flaky: FROM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 183 POUNDS SHE IS CUPCAKES PINKY PIE!

Crowd: YAAAAA

(BGM: System of a Down)

Amnesia Flaky: FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA BY THE WAY CANTERLOT WEIGHING AT 185 POUNDS SHE IS PHYSCO TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

(BGM: I am going to Find you)

Mandy, Marcilia and Jinx came out.

Amnesia Flaky: RESPENT NIGHTMARE SEVEN MANDY, JINX AND MARCILIA!

(BGM: The Show Must Go On)

Amnesia Flaky: FORM FREEKSHOW CURICS WEIGHING AT 181 POUNDS SHE IS THE GHOST TATOO LADY LYDIA!

Crowd: (50/50)

Rocky Rings the bell since he out side with Shaggy.

PJ: WELL THIS IS A 11 KNOCKOUT CREEPYPASTA BATTLE ROYAL AND WINNER WILL FACE THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMP KRYSTALS!

DAFFY: WELL WE WILL SEE WHO WILL WIN THIS ONE.

Then Deamon Girls attacking Nightmare Seven as Nightmare Seven Fighting back but Lydia Fighting Azula too then gust what They all Eight Fell out of the ring as Rocky and Shaggy told them.

Amnesia Flaky: WELL DEMON GIRLS, NIGHTMARE SEVEN AND LYDIA IS OUT OF THE RING SO LEFT IS PHYSCO TWILIGHT SPARKLE, CUPCAKES PINKY PIE, RAINBOW FACTORY RAINBOW DASH AND LITTLE MISS RARITY!

TAZZ: WOW THAT A TWIST THERE

PJ: MAN NEVER SEE THIS HAPPEN.

DAFFY DUCK: WELL THERE IS A NEW RIVALRY DEMON GIRLS AND NIGHTMARE SEVEN ALSO LYDIA JOIN IN THE FUN TOO.

Then Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinky Pie shaking hands then fighting each other.

PJ: WELL FOUR MEPM MEMBERS SHAKING HANDS AND NOW FIGHTING EACH OTHER FOR THE TITLE

Then Rarity DDT Twilight as she going for her Fashion Make over but Twilight ducks, then Flips Rarity over the ring as she was out.

Amnesia Flaky: LITTLE MISS RARITY IS OUT OF THE RING NOW DOWN TO THREE!

Then Cupcakes Pinky Pie got finishes beaitng up Rainbow Dash then she close line Twilight out of the ring too.

Amnesia Flaky: PHYSCO TWILIGHT IS OUT OF THE RING

THen Rainbow Dash Get Pinky over the ring as she was Elemated too.

(BGM: HOw a Rainbow is Made)

Amnesia Flaky: CUPCAKES PINKY PIE IS ELEMATED SO WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE RAINBOW FACTORY RAINBOW DASH!

CROWD: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL RAINBOW WON IT AND THIS IS HER FIRST TITLE SHOT AT THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE.

DAFFY: NOW SHE WILL FACE KRYSTALS FOR THE TITLE.

Tazz: UP NEXT DAYBUE OF THE THREE CAPARATIORS NEXT.

(BGM: More than one Man)

Amnesia Flaky: THE WEIGHING AT COMBINED 304 POUNDS TEAM OF TOAST, CHASE YOUNG AND BAJETT! THE ROCK STARS!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL THE THREE CABARATORS WERE THE TALK AND LET SEE IF THEY WIN.

Titatorn: OLE, OLE, OLE!

(BGM: Unknown)

Amnesia Flaky: THERE OPPENTS FORM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO WEIGHING AT COMBINED OF 305 POUNDS DONALD DUCK, PANCHITO PISTOLES AND JOSE CARIOCA THE THREE CABARATIORS!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THIS WILL BE A GOOD SHOW AND LET SEE IF THEY FOR REAL!

Rocky Rings the bell. As Donald, Toast went into a Tie up as Donald throw Toast into the ropes, then Donald ducks, then jumps over Toast and then hit the Drop Kick on Toast as Toast wasn't happy.

Daffy: Man Toast getting annoyed with this.

Then Toast, Donald went into another Tie up as Toast throw Donald into the Ropes, then Donald ducks a close line then he did a cartwheel into a Hip toss and followed by a Drop kick. Then Toast when to Chase young as he tag him in and shaking his head.

Tazz: Toast didn't like that and now he sending his buddy Chase Young in.

Then Donald was going for a Tie up but Chase Young Kick Donald in the chest, then punch him three times and then he throw Donald into the ropes. As he was going for a Backbody Drop but Donald Jump over Chase then Tornado DDT. Then he went to Tag in Panchito then Panchito did a hip toss on Chase and a leg drop too.

PJ: Donald counter that with the Tornado DDT then he tag Panchito

Panchito, Chase young in a Tie up going for test of strength. But Chase try to kick Panchito but Panchito caught Chase Young Leg then he spins him around and kick him as he hit a sup flex on Chase.

Daffy: Well Chase trying to pull but Panchito caught him.

Then Panchito picking up Chase as he throw him into the Ropes but Chase Ducks the close line then DDT him. Then went to stomp on him.

Tazz: Well Chase not happy as he attacking Panchito.

Then Chase throwing Panchito into the Turnbuckle, then going to close line him but Panchito ducks then tags Donald as he Ducks a Closeline, then Hit Toast hard as he did a hurcanara on Chase then he tag in Panchito as they going there finishing move as Jose hit a Dive on Bajett.

PJ: THEY GOING FOR THE MADADAOR (Double Reverse DVD Drop)

Then THey hit the Madadaor and Donald Pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

Amnesia Flaky: WINNERS PANCHITO, DONALD AND JOSE THE THREE CABARAPEROS!

(BGM: Unknown)

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THEY WON IT AND UP NEXT LAST TWO MATCH FOR BOUND FOR STARDOM IS NEXT>

*

(BGM: EVIL WAYS)

Titatorn: NO ONE With Kit Cloudkicker Logo on the O.

Kit Cloudckier Came out as Fans cheering for him while he enters into the ring.

Amnesia Flaky: THIS IS BOUND FOR STARDOM LAST SPOT MATCH WINNER WILL GET 20 POINTS SO FIRST FORM CAPE SUEZET, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS THE PHONEMAIL ONE KIT CLOUDKICKER!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL KIT IS BACK AND NOW HE WANT REVING ON THE JOKERS AND SCOTT ARMINGTON II.

Daffy: WELL SCOTT II WANT THIS MATCH TOO AND WANT TO BE IN THIS.

TAZZ: WELL LET SEE IF SCOTT II HAVE THE A GAME.

Titatorn: IT FACTOR

(BGM: Off the chains)

Then Scott Armington II Came out fans Booing at him.

Amnesia Flaky: HIS OPPENT FORM CINCINNATI, OHIO WEIGHING AT 202 POUNDS HE IS THE IT FACTOR SCOTT ARMINGTON II!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL SCOTT II JOIN GRAY OAK AND ASH KECTUME AS EGO AND NOW HE WANT TO WIN THIS ONE.

Tazz: WELL SCOTT II GOT MORE EGO THAN THOSE TWO.

Rocky Rings the bell as Kit, Scott II Went into a Tie up while trying get a advance then Scott II Kick Kit as he throw into the Rope, then going for a close line but Kit Ducks then hit a Neckbraker on Scott II as he getting up, then grab Scott II as he Supflex him and then follow by a Dropkick.

PJ: MAN Kit is on the roll as he giving Scott II a work out.

THen Scott II throw Kit into the Turnbuckle as he grabbing him then Hit the Brainbuster as he going for the pin but he got a two count as Kit kick out.

Daffy: WELL KIT GOT OUT AT 2 BUT SCOTT II PLAN TO END HIM

Then Scott II going for the Submission then Music began to play.

(BGM: O'Canada)

Then Scott II Turn as he was shock who playing his old song.

Tazz: SCOTT IS NOT PAY ATTENTION TO THE MATCH!

THen Kit getting up then turn Scott II around, as he kick Scott I n the chest and hit the Cloudckier! *(Styles Clash) and Pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Evil Ways)

Amnesia Flaky; WINNER AND GOT 20 POINTS KIT COULDKICKER!

Crowd; YAAAAA

PJ: WELL KIT WON AND NOW HE LOCK IN PLACE OF THE BOUND FOR STARDOM MATCH.

Daffy: UP NEXT Ash Kectiume VS Tails Next.

*

(BGM: Devious)

PENNY: THIS IS A BOUND FOR STARDOM 20 POINTS MATCH FIRST RESPENT POKEMON EGO ASH KECTIUME!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

(BGM Bourn to Fly)

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FROM MYSCIT RUNNES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS TAILS!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Bell Rings

As Tails, Ash in a tie up then Ash throw Talis into the ropes then dropkick him but Tails got bcd up and DDT him.

PJ: WELL TAILS FIGHTING BACK.

Then Tails grab Ash as he throw him outside of the ring, then Tails hit his High Diving move on Ash as Tails got up and pose to the crowd.

Daffy: TAILS WENT FOR THE HIGH FLYING MOVE AND HIT ASH WITH IT TOO.

Then Tails Picking up Ash, But Ash throw Tails into the Ring Post, Then he Throw Tails into the Steel Steps hard while he beat the 3 count then went back out and stomping on Tails.

Tazz: OH THAT GOT TO HURT FOR TAILS.

Then Ash bring Tails into the Ring then trying for a Moonsult but Tails got out of the way, as he hit the hurricarana on Ash, then hit a High DDT as he singles the end for Ash and going on the top turnbuckle.

PJ: TAILS GOING TO END THIS!

Then Gary Oak came out running, trying get Tails off the Turnbuckle, but Tails Kick Gary off then Ash getting up got up on the Turnbuckle on Tails then he hit the Pokemon Master (Flux Compactor) on Distracted Tails. Then Pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM:Devious)

Amnesia Flaky: WINNER AND GOT 20 POINTS ASH KECTUME!

PJ: THANKS TO GRAY OAK, ASH WON IT AND TAILS WAS THROWN OFF HIS GAME!

Daffy: HAY THEY STILL NOT DONE!

Then Ash, Gary beating up Tails and then a Theme music Play!

(BGM: O'Canada)

Then Canada Warrior came out with a Steel Chair as Gary and Ash running out of the ring then he was Checking on Tails as EMT came to help him up.

PJ: THE CANADA WARRIOR SAVE TAILS!

Daffy: HE GOT A MIC!

Canada Warrior: HAY GARY SINCE YOU DON' THAVE A MATCH WELL I DON' T NEITHER HOW ABOUT THIS SINCE YOU WANT TO PICK ON A PERSON DOWN AND OUT. HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT ME. AT TWAE CREEPYPASTA BOUND FOR STARDOM LIVE FORM THE INDIANAPOLIS SPEEDWAY AKA THE INDY 500! IT WILL ME ME CANADA WARRIOR TAKE ON GARY OAK SO WHAT YOU SAY COWARD?!

Then Gary Nodding to this as he and Ash Went back.

PJ: WELL IT OFFICIAL AT TWAE CREEPYPASTA BOUND FOR STARDOM PPV CANADA WARROR VS GARY OAK. UP NEXT IT SUPOSE TO BE A CREEPYPASTA MATCH BUT DEATH IS NOT CLEAR TO WRESTLER UNTILL TWO WEAKS SO CREEPYPASTA MATCH WILL BE MOVE TO THE PPV. SO MAIN EVENT SLANDERMAN VS BULLY CHRIS NEXT.

*  
(BGM: DEADMAN HAND)

Titatorn: THE JOKERS With a Clown Face on it.

Amnesia Flaky: THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT FIRST RESPETNS THE JOKERS HE IS THE VICE PRESIDENT FROM QUHOG, RHODE ISLAND HE IS BULLY CHRIS GRIFFIN!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOO

*Lights went out Then Slanderman face was shown*

(BGM: Epic Metal)

Amnesia Flaky: FROM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS THE CREEPYPASTA TERROR KING SLANDERMAN!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Then the bell rings as Slanderman, Bully Chris in a Tie up then Chris throw Slanderman into the Ropes but Slanderman ducks a close line and then went for a Spear. Then he went attacking Chris.

PJ: SLANDERMAN IS KICKING BULLY CHRIS BUTT.

Then Slanderman picking up Bully Chris, then he Hit the Chokeslam while went into a sleeper hold and was putting pressure on Bully Chris.

Daffy: BOY BULLY CHRIS IS IN A WORLD OF HURT THERE.

Then Bully Chris getting up as he hit the back body drop on Slanderman, then he getting up while waiting for Slanderman to get up then he close line him hard then hit a spine buster.

Bully Chris: WHOOOOO I AM NOT SCARE OF SLANDERMAN!

Crowd; BOOOOO

PJ: WELL THIS TURNING A GREAT MATCH AND WELL I THINK HE NEED TO WATCH OUT.

Then Slanderman getting up as Chris see this, as he trying to punch Slander but Slander punching back then Chris low blow Slander and DDT Him. Then bully getting a Table since it a NO DQ Requested by Slander him self.

Daffy: WELL THIS IS A NO DQ MATCH SO ANYTHING GOSE!

 

Chris grab Slander going for the Bully Bomb but Slander counters it as he hit the Slander Overkill (Alley Ope Bomb) Through the Table as Slanderman Pins Bully Chris.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Epic Metal)

Amnesia Flaky: WINNER SLANDERMAN!

PJ: WELL THAT IT SLANDERMAN WON AND I AM YOUR HOST PRINCE JOHN!

Daffy: DAFFY DUCK

Tazz: TAZZ WE WILL SEE YOU AT TWAE PPV BOUND FOR STARDOM/CREEPYPASTA AT INDIANAPOLIS SPEEDWAY AKA THE INDY 500!

Freddie: WELCOME TO THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA BOUND FOR STARDOM PRE SHOW LIVE AT INDIANAPOLIS SPEEDWAY. I AM YOUR HOST FREDDIE

Shinichi: I Am Shinichi Mechazawa and we are live for the fist time at the famous speedway Indianapolis Speedway home to the Indianapolis 500. We have 250,000 People to brake the all time attendance Record and also everyone is watching us on the New Channel For PPV Fox Sports 1. Since we still working with PPV channels.

Freddie: Also we will have the Number one contenders Fates Four way Dance for the Tag Team Titles. One of these Tag Team will win this match.

Shinichi: Also Loki will defend his US title agents Dee Jay and Bit Cloud since Bit Cloud is sing by Charles. Now a new TWAE star.

Freddie: Also we seeing the Daybed of Vega Obscura and he will be a force to be rection with.

Shinchi: There is a International Street Fight. Gary Oak one haft of the Pokemon Trainers takes on Canada Warrior after he save Tails form the Pokemon Ego beating.

Freddie: Well he came in the nick of time and now challenge Gary to the match.

Shinchi: Right now we will go to Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Yakko, Tucker and GM of Heat Mickey Mouse.

Mickey: Thanks for having us here and we will get to the Tag Team match. So Fells who will win this match HA HA

Tucker: I have go with Real Americans or DOJO Shield because the expearnce as a Tag Team will do them great.

Buster; I have to say Possum Family, With Banjo Injured but his Kin Luke and Zeek are a force too.

Babs: I will say the Apple Cousins since they part of the MEPM and they will get the job done.

Yakko: Well who ever wins will face the Tag Team champs Bart and Hugo Simpsons since they won it and now are becoming a great Tag Team.

Mickey: Because the match is next.

*  
PENNY: THIS IS A 4 WAY DANCE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER SHIP FOR THE TAG TEAM TITLES!

SIERRA

HOTEL

INDIA

ECHO

LIMA

DELTA

THE DOJO SHIELD!

(BGM: Special Ops)

Then Ed and Burn did a special Entrance as they were driving in a 2013 Dodge Charger Indianapolis Police Curser as they driving around the track.

PENNY: RESPENT THE DOJO SHEILD WEIGHING AT COMBIND OF 430 POUNDS ED AND BURN!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Freddie: Well they riding in style as the Dojo Shield coming in there special entrance.

Shinchi: Well they want this Title badly and plan to get it too.

(BGM: Patriot)

Then Stan Smith carrying the Don't Try on me American Flag. As Steve and Arnorld did the pose saying I AM REAL AMERICAN. Then heading to the ring.

Penny: FORM LANGY FALLS, VIRGINIA WEIGHING AT COMBIND 450 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY STAN SMITH THE TEAM OF STEVE SMITH AND ARNOLD THE PIT BULL THEY ARE THE REAL AMERICANS!

Freddie; Well there True American way is forcing down on us and everyone around the world.

Shinchi: Also that Turn coat Arnold have join them too and now he turn his back on his own Country too.

Titatorn: Scramble of the Screans

Banjo: DATH!

Then Banjo with a Cane as he have his lantern and then he turn it on. As Luther and Zeek came to the Screen.

Banjo: WE HERE!

Then Banjo Blow the light out.

(BGM: Live in Fear)

Then Banjo Leading Luther and Zeek to the ring as he walking on a cane.

PENNY: ACOMPLEY BY BANJO POSSUM FORM FORLANCE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT COMBIND 440 POUNDS THEY ARE LUTHER AND ZEEK THE POSSUM FAMILY!

Crowd: BOOOOOO

Freddie: The Possum Family Scared me and everyone in TWAE.

Shinchi: They just made Blaze the Cat Retired and we haven't see her for a long time.

(BGM: MEPM)

Titatorn: MAIN EVENT PONY MAFIA!

PENNY: LAST TEAM WEIGHING AT COMBIND 470 POUNDS THEY RESPENT THE MAIN EVENT PONY MAFIA BIG MAC AND BRAVEBURN THE APPLE COUSINS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Freddie: Well the cousins want to become Tag Team champs and this is there chance to do so.

Shinchi: This match is two men enters, they can tag anyone in this match and first team to pins is the winner.

Then the bell rings, as Braveburn, Steve went first into a Tie up then Steve Kick Braveburn in the chest, then put him in a head lock then Braveburn punching Steve as he throw him into the ropes but Steve hit Braveburn with a shoulder block. Then he runs to the ropes as Braveburn ducks then Steve came back but Braveburn hit Steve with a Spinebuster then he tag in Burn as he went to his corner.

Freddie: Well Braveburn tag in Burn and now heels facing each other.

THen Burn, Steve tie up as Burn kick Steve then punching him in the face 4 times then he throw Steve into the Ropes, then Steve counters into a DDT and then he picking up Burn. Then throw him into Arnold Corner then he tag him in, as he did the Steve Bomb and then Arnold double foot stump on Burn. Then he pins him

Rocky: 1-2

Burn Kick out at Two as Arnold put Burn in a Headlock as he working on him and then trying get him to sleep. Then Burn getting up as he hit a Back body drop on Arnold then he went to tag in Ed, then Ed close line Arnold, then he hit Steve, Braveburn, Big Mack, Zeek and Luther. Then he went to Arnold as he grab him, then he dragging him to Burn then Burn hit a spear on Arnold as he screams but then Steve came in and tackle Burn outside of the Ropes. As Braveburn attacking Ed, then Big Mac attacking Zeek. Then Luther Tag Ed as he enters and then did a double close line on Braveburn and Ed out of the ring. Then he hit the One way out (Closeline form Hell) On Arnold as he was getting and then Luther pins Arnold as Stan was screaming.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Living in Fear)

PENNY: WINNER FACING THE SIMPSONS LUTHER AND ZEEK POSSUM!

Freddie: Well They won it, will Face the Simpsons and this will be a High Speed Match.

Shinchi: Well they better watch out for the Possum Family I did see Banjo Attack Stan with a Banjo and man he was not happy.

Freddie; Well TWAE CREEPYPASTA/BOUND FOR STARDOM BEGINS NOW! 

(BGM: Invincible/Halloween Havoc 1998 theme song)

This is the Night for Creepypasta come out and Play with the Stars of TWAE.

Jeff The Killer, Slanderman, Creepybloom, BRVR, Rainbow Factory Rainbow Dash, Cupcakes Pinky Pie, You will love me Futtershy, Physco Twilight Sparkle, Little Miss Rarity, Greed Spike the Dragon, Solar Flare (Celestial), Nightmare Moon (Luna), Cold hart Discord, Seeing Red, Cruse the Ghost, Drowning Ben, Eyelese Jack and Rest of the Creepypastas heading into Indianapolis Speedway.

Champions will be Made.

Kendrick Quinn holding his world Title, FIreblaze holding is TWAE Championship title, Danny Phantom holding his TWAE International Title, Loki holding his TWAE US Title, Bart and Hugo holding there TWAE Tag Team Titles. Rainbow Dash and Applejack holding there TWAE Knockout Tag Team titles. Krystal Holding her TWAE Knockout Title, Pipsqueak holding his TWAE X-Division TItle and BRVR Holding his TWAE CreepyTV Championship belt.

4 will become greater to face the TWAE World orTWAE Champion. AT Thanksgiving Feast.

Kit Cloudkicker, Speedy Cherviche, Ash Kectume and Fox McCloud.

*  
(BGM: Invincible)

TWAE, HUB CHANNEL, FOX SPORTS 1, TURE TV, MC DONALDS, PLAY STATION 4 AND THE HUMANE SOCIETY PRESENTS TWAE CREEPYPASTA/BOUND FOR STARDOM!

*  
Then Fireworks went around Indianapolis Speedway.

Fireworks: BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM!

Crowd; CHEERING

Live Attendants 400,353,21

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE CREEPYPASTA/BOUND FOR STARDOM PPV! LIVE FORM THE INDIANAPOLIS SPEEDWAY IN INDIANAPOLIS, INDIANA I AM YOUR HOST THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN!

Daffy: I AM THE KING DAFFY DUCK.

Tazz: I AM TAZZ

PJ: WE GOT BOUNES MATCH TOO. BRVR WILL AGREE DEFEND HIS CREEPY TV CHAMPIONSHIP BELT AGENTS Dr. ROBOTNICK OWN GH HILL.

Daffy: Since we fold the TWAE IC TITLE SINCE WE GOT A INTERNATIONAL TITLE AND NOW THAT TITLE IS DEFEND IT BY DANNY PHANTOM.

Tazz: WELL GH WIL BEAT BRVR AND BECAME NEW TWAE TV CHAMPION AND GET RID OF THAT CREEPY PART TOO.

PJ: ALSO THERE ARE A LOT OF STARS AND FORMER CARTOON WRESTLERS FORM DIFFERENT COMPANIES. LIKE CWF HALL OF FAME FRED FLINTSTONE, HIS FAMILY WITH HIS PAL CWF HALL OF FAMER BARNY RUBBLE, HIS FAMILY TOO, WWEA HALL OF FAMER CRASH BANDICOOT AND HIS FAMILY.

Daffy: SO LET GET TO THE FIRST MATCH THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE MATCH PUPPIES!

*  
PENN: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Want to know how a Rainbow is Made?)

Then Rainbow Dash came out in her Rainbow Factor Costume as she heading to the ring, high fives the fans as she was saying that she was awesome and enter into the ring.

(BGM: Ice Queen)

Krystal came out with the TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE in her hand as Fans cheering for her too, while she high fives the fans and then shaking hands with CWF Hall of Fame Fred Flinstone, Barney and Crash as she enter into the ring. Then hold the TWAE Knockout title in the air and then enter into the ring as she give the title to the Ref Gadget Hackwinch a TWAE Hall of Fame Knockout star and Former 13 Time TWAE Knockout Champion.

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH, A FALL COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH, FIRST THE SENOR REF FOR THE KNOCKOUT DIVISION SHE IS A FORMER 13 TIME TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION AND TWAE 2013 HALL OF FAME GADGE HACKWINCH!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PENNY: THE CHALLENGER FORM CLOUSDALE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS SHE IS 20% COOL AND THE MASTER OF THE RAINBOW FACTORY. SHE IS RAINBOW FACTORY RAINBOW DASH!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PENNY: NOW THE CHAMPION FORM DINO PLANTED IN THE LYAX SYSTEM NOW RESING IN DENVER, COLORADO WEIGHING AT 187 POUNDS SHE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD KRYSTAL MCCLOUD!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL KRYSTAL, RAINBOW DASH ASK THE GM OF IMPACT ALEX I TO MAKE THIS MATCH A FALL COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH, THEN ALEX I AND CHARLES GOT MATCH ADD IT TOO. NOW THIS GOING TO BE A WILD FIGHT.

The Bell Rings, as Krystal, Rainbow Dash in a Tie up while they trying get one up on each other and then Dash pushing Krystal to the Turnbuckle. Gadget began the count to 3 as Dash brake it then smiles as she shaking her hoofs and then pose to the fans. Then went into a Tie up again as Krystal Punch Dash in the face, then put her in a Head lock then Dash Throw Krystal into the Ropes, then hit a Dropkck and then follow by a sup flex.

PJ: Well Dash is coming back and she want to win this title.

Then Dash grab a Table as she was setting it, then Krystal getting up then hit Dash form behind as she did a Back body drop on Dash then setting the table as she put Rainbow Dash on the table, then she went to the top turnbuckle as he hit the moonsult, then Rainbow Dash move out of the way in time as she miss and went though the table.

Daffy: MAN THAT GOT TO HURT, DASH GOT OUT OF THE WAY JUST IN TIME AND KRYSTAL WENT THOUGH THE TABLE!

Then Rainbow Dash went to put her hoof over Krystal as Gadget began to count but Krystal Kick out at 2 and Fans cheers.

Tazz: MAN DASH WAS GOING TO WIN THIS BUT KRYSTAL KICK OUT OF 2.

Then Gadget began count to 10, As Krystal, Rainbow Dash getting up to 8 then they began to punching each other as fans cheering them, then Krystal hit the Double DDT on Rainbow Dash, As she went out side then drop a little bit then getting back up as she putting the table near the ring, then trying get back up to the ring and she fail a little bit.

PJ: KRYSTAL IS HAVING LITTLE TROUBLE GETTING BACK INTO THE RING SINCE THAT MISHAP FORM THAT MOONSULT. RIGHT NOW DASH IS GETTING UP.

Then Rainbow Dash getting up, seeing Krystal getting into the ring then she running to the ropes and then she hit the spear into Krystal. Then though the table as Krystal went though the table with Rainbow Dash and both of them were lay out.

Crowd: HOLLY SHIT, HOLLY SHIT! HOLLY SHIT. EXTREME, EXTREME AND EXTREME!

Daffy: WOW DASH JUST SPEARS KRYSTAL INTO THE TABLE AND RIGHT NOW GADGET IS CHECKING ON THEM.

Then Rainbow Dash moving to Krystal as she pins here.

Gadget: 1-2-3!

(BGM: How a Rainbow is Made)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION RAINBOW FACTORY RAINBOW DASH!

PJ: WOW RAINBOW DASH WON IT AND IS THE NEW TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMP!

Daffy: DASH DID IT ALSO KRYSTAL GIVE IT ALL BUT SHE LOST WHEN SHE HIT THAT MOONSULT AND CRASH TOO.

Tazz: WELL THEY BOTH DID GOOD AND BROUGH EXTREME TO THE KNOCKOUT DIVISION. SO I WONDER IF ANY WRESTLING COMPANIES TRY THIS.

PJ: SO UP NEXT TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH IS NEXT! 

Backstage

Kent: Hello I am Kent Brockman I am with Manger Dr. Robotnick, his new Client GH Good Hank Hill so Dr, Robotnick How you will combat the Mind Games of The TWAE Creepypasta TV Champ BRVR and he is the master of Fear too.

Dr. Robotnick: is my client scare of a Pokemon? HA he eat fear for breakfast and he will prove that he will become the TWAE TV CHAMPION. Going to Make his Dad proud of him and he is hungry for the title.

GH Hill: BRVR you better kiss that Title good buy because I am going to become the New TV Champ and you can't do nothing about it.

Then they left as Kent went to the screen.

Kent: Back to you PJ.

*  
PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH

(BGM: Fangin & Bangin)

Then the Vampire Prince Michael Vanders came out as Fans cheering for him, then he stand on the steps as he drinking fake blood and then spits into the air. Then he enter into the ring and pose for the crowd.

Sining Voice: GOD SAVE OUR PRESIDENT!

(BGM: Rebel Son)

Then Danny Phantom came out holding the TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE as he heading to the ring, Fans Booing at him and then he enters while posing for the crowd.

PENNY: FIRST THE CHALLANGER FORM PORT HURON, MICHIGAN NOW RESIDE IN LONDON, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING At 196 POUNDS HE IS THE VAMPIRE PRINCE MICHAEL VANDERS!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS THE TWO TIME TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION, NOW HE IS THE CURRENT AND DEFENDING TWAE INTERNAITONAL CHAMPION DANNY PHANTOM!

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

PJ: OK THIS IS FOR THE TITLE AND HERE WE GO!

Bell Rings: Ding Ding

Danny Phantom, Vampire Prince tie up as they trying get a advangete over each other and well didn't work. Then Danny kick the Vampire Prince then did a Supflex on Vampire prince as he stomping on him.

Dafffy: Man Danny is on the attack as Vampire prince trying get back too.

Then Danny picking up Vampire Prince, then throw him into the ropes as he ducks a closline and then hit the DDT then going on a attack on Danny. Then Vampire Prince keep the attack going as he chops Danny 4 times then throw him into the ropes and then hit a powerslam.

PJ: Vampire Prince is back on the attack and Danny is in a world of hurt.

Then Vampire Prince went to the top rope, as he was going for the Vampire Spin (360 Corkscrew) But Danny Move out of the way as he was getting up, then attacking Vampire Prince and then he  
hit the winds of Change. Then plan to end this as he setting up for the Ghost Hammer and going to retain his title.

Daffy: But Danny Phantom came back as he going to end this right now.

Then something happen as a Theme song playing.

(BGM: Canadanit Destoryer)

Then Danny looking at the Ramp but no one was there as he was mad and then looking around, as Vampire Prince getting up then Danny Phantom turn around and walk into the Vampire Bite (Double DDT) Then Pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3 !

(BGM: Fanging and Banging)

Penny: WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION THE VAMPIRE PRINCE!

PJ: Wow Bert theme music mess with Danny as he got Caught in the Vampire Bite and get the win too.

Daffy: UP next International Street FIght is next. 

(BGM: Muscle Machine)

PENNY: THIS IS A INTERNATIONAL STREET FIGHT FIRST FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS THE CANADIAN WARRIOR!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL THIS ALL STARTED WHEN POKEMON TRAINERS EGO ATTACKING TAILS BUT CANADIAN WARRIOR CAME AND SAVE TAILS FORM THE TWO. NOW HE CHALLANGE GARY OAK TO A INTERNATIONAL STREET FIGHT.

Daffy: WELL GARY OAK WILL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT AS CANADIAN WARRIOR WILL SHOW GARY THAT HE IS HARDCORE.

Tazz: HA GARY WILL WIN!

(BGM: Devious)

Titatorn: POKEMON TRAINERS INFLUENCE!

Then Gary Oak came down drinking his Apple Martiney as he heading to the ring and fans Booing at him.

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM PALLET TOWN, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 200 POUNDS HE IS ONE HAFT MEMBER OF POKEMON TRAINER INFLUENCE GARY OAK!

PJ: I THINK GARY SHOULD PUT THAT DRINK DOWN SINCE THIS MATCH STARTING RIGHT NOW!

Then Canadian Warrior running towards the ropes, then did a High Flying Dive over the Ropes and land on Gary as he spits then Canadian Warrior make Gary Oak spill his drink as he punching him.

Daffy: CANADIAN WARRIOR IS KICKING GARY BUTT AND HE ON THE ATTACK WHILE THE FANS ARE CHEERING!

Then Canadian Warrior Throw Gary into the Steel Guard Rail, then did a Knife Edge Chop on Gary chest as fans saying wooo! Then he did it again, then he kick Gary as he going Throw him into the Steel Guard Rail but Gary Reverse it and then Throw Canadian Warrior hard into the Guard Rail as he catching his breath.

PJ: GARY CANGE THE GAME NOW AND HE IN CONTORL.

Then Gary went to beat up Canadian Warrior, as he kicking him then Smash his face into the Ralings and then Supflex him. Then he looking at the TWAE Entrance Ramp and smiles.

Daffy: OH O HE GOT THAT EVIL IDEAL

Tazz: WELL HE THINKING SMART

Then Garry pick up Canadian Warrior as he going to whip him into the Entrance mini torn but Canadian Warrior reverse it and then whip Garry into the Torn as he hit his head hard and then both men were down.

PJ: CANADIAN WARRIOR BOUGHT HIM SOME TIME AND NOW THIS GETTING GOOD.

Then Gary getting up then running into the backstage as Canadian Warrior get up then ruining after him as the Ref follows and a camera man follows too.

Daffy: THEY GOING BACKSTAGE

Then Gary was running trying to find a weapon, then he found one but Canadian Warrior Spears Gary Oak into the door then they were in the TWAE Knockout Room. AS the Girls screams.

Rouge the Bat: WHAT THE?

Futtershy Blushing and covering her self up. “OH MY!”

Twilight: HAY GET OUT!

All Knockouts: YEA!

Daffy: PUPPIES!

Tazz: WOW THEY IN THE KNOCKOUT DRESISNG ROOM.

PJ: OK THAT WAS WEARD.

Then Canadian Warrior throw Gary out as he Kicking him, Then punching him into the Hall Area And then he DDT Gary as he Pins him.

Rocky: 1-2

Then Garry Kick out at two, then Canadian Warrior grab Garry as he going for another Supflex but Gary Counter it and hit a Supflex of his own. Then Gary looking up there while he smirks as he DDT Canadian Warrior then setting up 4 Tables as he put Warrior on top of it. Then Singles the end as he climbing up on the Pizza Hut Stan.

Daffy: OH NO HE GOING FOR THE BEST MOONSULT EVER ON TOP OF THE PIZZA HUT STAN!

Tazz: HE IS DESPERTED TO WIN

Then Gary hit the move but Canadian Warrior move out of the way as Gary miss him but hit 4 Tables as Canadian Warrior getting up then seeing Gary was down while fans were cheering for him.

PJ: GARY MISS THE MOVE AND CANADIAN WARRIOR IS UP NOW.

Daffy: THIS GOING TO END THIS!

Then Canadian Warrior grab Gary Oak, then he hit the Canadian Destoryer and Pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Muscle Machine)

PENNY: WINNER CANADIAN WARRIOR!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL CANADIAN WARRIOR WON IT

Daffy: UP NEXT US TITLE IS NEXT. 

Penny: NOW THIS IS FOR THE TWAE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH THREE WAY DANCE!

Tittle appears: TWAE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

SIERRA

HOTEL

INDIA

ECHO

LIMA

DELTA

THE DOJO SHIELD!

(BGM Special Ops)

Penny: FIRST FORM PROGEST CITY NOW RESING IN CINCINNATI, OHIO WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE UNITED STATES CHAMPION LOKI!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL LOKI HAVE WON THE TITLE FORM ANTHORS ARMIGNTON AND HE BEEN A DOMATED FORCE IN TWAE WITH THE TITLE.

Daffy: WELL LET SEE IF HIS RANGE WILL BE OVER BY ONE OF THE TWO MEN IS FACING HIM!

(BGM: SOS)

Titatorn: I Can Fly!

Then Dee Jay Came out as he saying BOOOM, BOOOM BOOM While the Fireworks went out and then he did the jump Boom as Fireworks went out and the Fans Cheering for him.

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM KINGSTON, JAMACA WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE FLYING JAMAICAN DEE JAY!

Tazz: WELL DEE JAY WANT HIS TITLE BACK, AFTER HE LOST IT TO ANTHORS AND THEN LOKI WON IT SINCE LOKI WAS THE ONE COST DEE JAY THE MATCH TOO.

PJ: SO IT PAYBACK TIME FOR DEE JAY IF HE CAN GET IT!

(BGM: We Run the Night by Havana Brown)

Titatorn: ARE YOU READY? FOR THE MAIN EVENT? BIT CLOUD!

Then Bit Cloud came out as fans were shock seeing this new TWAE star and was heading to the ring too.

Penny: FROM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO NOW RESIDE IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE MAIN EVENT BIT CLOUD!

PJ: WELL THIS WAS A SHOCKER NEW TWAE STAR THE MAIN EVENT FORM MEXICO AND HOLLYWOOD HAVE COME TO TWAE BEGAN HIS QUEST>

Daffy: WHAT A SHOWOFF THERE AND THE MAIN EVEN? HA LET SEE WHAT THIS GUY GOT!

The Bell Rings as Loki attacking Dee Jay, then Bit Cloud while he Throw Bit Cloud out of the ring, then went to attacking Dee Jay then throw Dee Jay into the ropes and hit Dee Jay with a Dropkick and DDT while going for the pin but Bit Cloud came in and brake up the pin.

Tazz: LOKI ATTACKING DEE JAY, BIT CLOUD AND WAS GOING TO PIN DEE JAY BUT BIT BROKE UP THE PIN.

Then Bit went on the attack on Loki as Dee Jay went out of the ring to catch his breath, then Bit hit the combination of punches and kicks on Loki at the Turnbuckle. Then he throw Loki, but Loki reverse the whip then Loki going for a close line but Bit ducks, hit the springboard flip over Loki then hit the Spinning hurrcarana on Loki as Loki went out side of the ropes and then Loki hit the Sucside Dive on Loki. Then Dee Jay hit the high Flying move over the ropes on Bit and Loki as Fans cheering for that.

PJ: WOW BIT CLOUD JUST SUPRISE US SOMEMORE.

Then Bit was going to throw Loki into the Steel Steps but Loki reverse it as Bit sent into the Steel Steps, then he Kick Dee Jay going for a sup flex but Dee jay counter it into a Supflex of his own, then throw Loki into the ring as he enters into the ring and then he going frizney on Loki. Then hit the Boom Boom Drop while going for the Trouble in Paradise, he went for it but Loki ducks and then he hit the Dr. Wacky (Bulldog/DDT) then going for the Pin. But Bit Cloud came in and then hit the Bitdriver (Diamond Cutter) and Pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: We Run the Night)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW UINTED STATES CHAMPION BIT CLOUD!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Daffy: MAN WHAT A SHOCKER, BIT CLOUD WON THE TITLE AND LOKI WAS SHOCK!

Tazz: LOKI WAS GOING TO WIN THIS BUT BIT WAS THE SHOCKER AND SHOCK THE WORLD!

PJ: WELL UP NEXT IS THE WINNERS OF THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS THE POSSUM FAMILY TAKE ON THE SIMPSONS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES NEXT! 

TWAE Titatorn Screen went crazy.

Eary song

Banjo: DATH!

Titatorn: Banjo with his lantier lighting it up while Luke and Zeek came into the view.

Banjo: WE HERE!

Then Banjo Blow the light out.

(BGM: Live in Fear)

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH FIRST ACOMPLEY BY BANJO POSSUM FORM ALABAMA WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 430 POUNDS THEY ARE LUKE AND ZEEK POSSUM THE POSSUM FAMILY!

Crowd; BOOOOO

PJ: THEY GUYS ARE MORE SCAYER THAN ANY CREEPYPASTA EVER.

Daffy: WELL THEY ATTACK ANY WRESTLERS AND BANJO TALK ABOUT HIS SISTER FLORANCE POSSUM.

Tazz: HE IS ONE CRAZY DUDE

(BGM: Siva Tau)

Bart and Hugo: Began chanting in Polynesian Batlte cry. “YOU SAY SIM AND WE SAY PSON!”

CROWD: SIM!

Bart and Hugo: PSON|! AROW!

Then Pryo Came out

(BGM: So Close Now)

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM SPRINGFIELD, ILLINOIS WEIGHING AT COMBIND WEIGHT OF 478 POUNDS TEAM OF BART AND HUGO THE TWAE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE SIMPSONS!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: THIS TAG TEAM IS FULL OF AMAZING AND STILL THE TAG TEAM CHAMPS

Daffy: WHAT THEY DOING NOW?

Then Hugo and Bart points to the Entrance Ramp.

Voice: SUPER SUPER SUPERFLY!

(BGM: SUPERFLY)

Titaotrn: HOMER “SUPERFLY” SIMPSON!

Then TWAE 2013 HALL OF FAMER HOMER “SUPERFLY” SIMPSON CAME OUT AS FANS CHEERING FOR HIM

PJ: HERE COME THERE DAD TWAE LEGEN AND I REMEBER THEY ASK CHARLES HAVE THERE DAD BE AT RING SIDE AGENTS THE POSSUMS. CHARLES AGREE TO THAT SO THIS WILL BE A EVEN MATCH MAKING SURE NO INTERFERANCE HAPPENS.

Daffy: THERE FATHER MAKING SURE BANJO WON’ TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!

Bell Rings

Bart, Luke enter in the ring then tie up while testing each other strength then Luke throw Bart into the ropes and then hit a shoulder block on him as he flex his muscles.

Daffy: MAN LUKE TELLING BART THAT HE ALOT STORNGER THAN HIM

Then another tie up as Bart throw Luke into the ropes, then he ducks, then leapfrog over Luke and then hit a dropkick. Then he hit another one, then went into a arm drag on Luke and then a body slam.

Tazz: MAN BART SHOWING LUKE HE MEAN BUSSINES AND WAS SHOCK BY THIS TOO.

Then Bart drag Luke to Hugo, as he tag Hugo then they hit the double team move on Luke and Hugo working on his arm.

PJ: WELL BART JUST TAG IN HUGO AND HUGO WORKING ON LUKE ARM.

Then Luke push Hugo to the other side of his corner then Zeek hit Hugo hard, as Hugo let go of Luke arm then Luke punching Hugo while Tag in Zeek and then they hit the double Backbody drop On Hugo. Then Luke hit the Elbow drop and went for a head lock. Then Hugo trying get up, getting support form the fans then he hit Luke 4 times in the side, then push Luke to the ropes and try to throw him into the ropes but Luke hit the Knee on Hugo chest. Then went back into a Headlock, then drag Luke then going for another double team move but Hugo ducks, then they try to catch Hugo but he turn it into a Double DDT and fans cheering for that.

Daffy: HUGL HIT THE DOUBLE DDT ON LUKE AND ZEEK. NOW HE HAVE A CHANCE TO GET TO BART!

Then Hugo tag in Bart, then Bart came in close line Luke, Zeek then Dopkick Luke while body slam Zeek and then he hit Luke with a DDT. Then Banjo getting on the ropes but Homer came, pull Banjo down as they fighting each other. Then Hugo came in, close line Zeek outside of the ring and then hit a highflying move.

PJ: THEY GOT LUKE AND ZEEK ON THE RUN.

Then Banjo throw Homer into the steel steps then trips bart as Luke Grab him and then they going to hurt Bart. But a Misterous Figure came form the crowd grab Banjo as he pull him down and hit a Choke slam. Then Luke shouting to the person, then he hit Luke hard as he turn around and got Superkick by Bart.

Daffy: WHO IS THAT GUY?

Then he took off his mask and it was Slanderman. He was not happy for Banjo steeling his spotlight and angry now as Luke came towards him but he got Chokeslam too.

Then Hugo hit the Splash as Bart get the pin and Rocky began to count.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: So Close now)

PENNY: WINNERS AND STIL THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS BART AND HUGO THE SIMPSONS!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Tazz: WELL SLANDERMAN NOT HAPPY FOR BANJO STEELING HIS SPOTLIGHT AND HE GIVE THE POUSSM FAMILY WHAT FOR!

PJ: ALSO COST THEM THERE TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH AND THEY NOT GOING TO FORGET ABOUT THAT.

Daffy: SO UP NEXT BOUND FOR GORY STARDOM MATCH IS NEXT! 

PENNY: THIS IS TWAE CREEPYPASTA BOUND FOR STARDOME MATCH!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Selfish and Cold By Rev. Theory)

PENNY: FROM PHOENIX, ARIZONA WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE JAPAN NINE BELT CHAMPION FALCO LOMBARID!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL FLACO MADE IT FAR, HE WANT TO BECOME CHAMPION AND THIS IS HIS CHANCE SINCE HE WON THE TWAE JAPAN NINE BELT TITLE.

Daffy: FLACO HAVE ALOT OF HEART AND DETERMATION AS HE COULD BE THE NEXT CHAMP

Titatorn: Y2S

(BGM: Brake the Walls Down)

Then Speedy came out, did his pose then heading to the ring as fans cheering for him and he was giving high fives to the fans.

PENNY: FORM LITTLE TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS Y2S SPEEDY CHERVICHEY!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

PJ: RETURN OF Y2S AND HE PLAN WIN THIS MATCH TO BECOME 14 TIME TWAE WORLD CHAMPION!

Daffy: WELL SPEEDY WON THE Title 13 times form 1990-2003. NOW HE PLAN GET A 14 TITLE BUT HE HAVE TO GET PAST 3 SUPERSTARS WHO WANT IT TOO!

(BGM: Devious)

PENNY: FROM PALLET TOWN, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS THE MEMBER OF POKEMON INFULANCE HE IS ASH KECTUME!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: ANOTHER ONE, AS HE WON IT AND GET INTO THE SPOT. NOW HE CAN WIN THIS TOO.

Daffy: BUT HE NEED TO WIN AND GET PAST 3 EVEN HIS RIVAL KIT CLOUDKICKER!

(BGM: Evil Ways)

PENNY: FORM CAPE SUZET, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS THE PHENOMANAL ONE KIT COULDKICKER!

Crowd: YAAAAA

Kit came out, then he did his pose and firework came out but another theme music came out too.

(BGM: Get Ready to Fly)

Then Kit enter into the ring as Fans cheering for him and the wrestlers were not happy.

PJ: WELL HE CHANGE IT AND NOW THIS GOING TO BE A GOOD MATCH!

Bell Rings

Kit attacking Ash, as Speedy Fighting Flaco, as they keep fighting, then Ash Kick Kit and then throw him out of the ring. Then he went out as he attacking Kit but Kit Reverse the whip and throw ash into the Steel Baracade. Then Flaco kicking Speedy while he punching him hard and then he body slam Speedy into the mat.

PJ: MAN Kit, ASH ARE FIGHTING EACH OTHER SINCE THEY STILL HAVE THAT RIVERY, FLACO IS ON THE ATTACK ON SPEEDY AND LET SEE IF THEY CAN TURN IT AROUND.

Then Ash throw Kit into the Stares while he kicking Kit into the chest 4 times, then went inside the ring as Flaco going for the pin but Ash hit Falco form behind then DDT him while attacking Falco while DDT him too, then Kit Came in to the ring and then fighting Ash as he trying get that move in but Ash kick him in the chest and Hit the Flatliner. As he getting a pin but Falco came in, then he interrupted the pin as he punching on Ash then he close line Ash out of the ring as he following him out of the ring and then keep attacking him.

Daffy: MAN FLACO INTERRUPTED ASH PIN BUT ASH TRYING FEND OFF FLACO.

Then Ash hit the Flatliner on Falco on the Steel steps as he KO him, then getting into the ring as Speedy came in but got hit by the Pokemon Master (Flux Compactor), then Kit getting up as Ash turn around then Kit Hit the CloudClash and Pins him.  
Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Get Ready to Fly)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR TWAE WORLD OR CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE.

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: KIT DID IT AND NOW HE GOING TO FACE EATHER THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION OR CHAMPION. UP NEXT THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH TRIPLE THREAT! 

In Charles offices.

Charles was sining new stars, as a Stage hand came knock on his door and then he getting up went to get the door.

Charles: What is it?

Stage Hand: Sir Competers for the TWAE Championship and World title Well got Injured.

Charles: WHAT?

Then he Running to the area as Wolf, Crash, Alejandro and Guido were All Hurt, Wolf Suffer a Broken Arm, Crash Suffer a Broken Leg, Alejandro suffer a Broken Back and Guido Suffer a Broken Right Arm.

Charles: WHAT THE? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

Stage Hand: Well Crash was getting read for his match but Wolf came, attack him out of no ware as they fighting each other, then Wolf Spears Crash into the wall with the Ladder and other thing. Then the Ladder fall on Crash Leg while the wall Injured Wolf arm.

Charles: Great and how the other thing happen?

Stage Hand: Well Guido was talking to Lucelia until Alejandro attack him, then they began to fight too while Guido grab Alejandro and then Ram him into the wall also hurting him self too.

Charles: Why ME? Tell Stewie Griffin that he got a match agents Kendrick Quinn for the TWAE WORLD TITLE. Tell him get Ready NOW!

As EMT Came and take the 4 to the hospitable. Another Stage Hand came and get Charles.

Stage Hand 2: Charles Fireblaze got attack by someone and he hurt serious. Rainbow Dash and others at his side now.

Charles; WHAT? NOT THIS AGAIN!

Then he running as he saw FIreblaze head was bleeding while Dash was trying put a Wrap on it. Then EMT Come in and check on him.

Charles; Rainbow Dash what happen?

Rainbow Dash: Nightmare Seven Mask Pony attack Fireblaze and Bust his head open. Now we trying find out who is that Mask pony is?

Charles; MAN WHY EVERYTHING WENT WORNG. I Have to do this but I have no Choice. I am Striping FIreblaze of the TWAE Championship Title. But He will get it back when he get better and he will face the New Champion 2 Months. So He need to heel in 2 Months anyway.

Rainbow Dash: Right.

Charles; But he still can Manger you when he get little better but not to wrestler yet. I will find out who this mask pony is and why he did this.

Then he took the Belt and then walking away.

Charles: Get the two new wresters and they will fighting for the Title NEXT.

Stage HandL Right.

Then he left get the two new wrestlers. 

Back to the show.

PJ: WELL THIS NOT GOING WELL, Wolf, Crash suppose to face Fireblaze for the TWAE Championship Title but they were Knock out and injured. Same as Alejandro and Guido too.

Daffy: ALSO TWAE CHAMP FIREBLAZE GOT INJURED AS A MASK PONY ATTACK HIM WORKING FOR THE NIGHTMARE SEVEN. MEPM HAVEN’ T SEEN OF NIGHTMARE SEVEN SINCE THEY ARE BUSSY WITH THE DEMON GIRLS. SO CHARLES HAD NO CHOICE TO STIRP FIREBLAZE OF HIS TITLE BUT HE WILL GET IT BACK IN 2 MONTHS. UNTILL HE IS HEEL.

Tazz: SO CHARLES HAVE STEWIE GRIFFIN FACE KENDRICK QUINN FOR THE WORLD TITLE AND TWO NEW STARS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE.

PJ: SO THE VACENT TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE IS RIGHT NOW NEXT.

(BGM: Marvelous Me)

Titatorn: TWAE CHARMEN CHARLES ROBERTS!

PENNY: PLESEE WELCOME THE TWAE CHARMEN CHARLES ROBERTS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: HERE COME THE CHARMEN OF TWAE AND WITH THE VACATIED TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE.

Daffy: WELL HE DIDN’T WANT TO DO IT BUT HAD NO CHOICE AND NOW LET SEE WHO IS THE FIRST TWO LUCKY STARS GET THIS TITLE?

(BGM: Stress)

Titatorn: MAD SCIENTIST DR. ANDWERS NIGHT!

PENNY: FIRST FORM DETROIT, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS THE MAD SCIENTIST OF THE UINVERSE DR. ANDWERS NIGHT!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Baby, Plesee Don’t Go on)

Then Matt Vatt Came out while wearing Srobelight sunglasses as he posing on the ropes and fans cheering for him.

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM SIN CITY LAS VEGAS, NEVADA WEIGHIGN AT 202 POUNDS HE IS THE ACE HIGH MATT VATT! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: ANOTHER WRESTER FORM CNA TRANING CAMP AS HE WON THE NWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP BELT, TAG TEAM TITLES AND CURSEWEIGHT DIVISION TOO. NOW HE WANT TO WIN THE BIG ONE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP.

Daffy: WELL THIS MATT GOT GOOD MOVES AND LET SEE IF HE CAN BRING IT INTO THE RING.

Bell Rings

Dr. Andwers, Matt went into a Tie up as they trying get power, then Dr. Andwers throw Matt into the Ropes then hit a Dropkick on Matt then went into a Headlock, then Matt trying get up as fans cheering him on then he throw Dr. Andwers into the ropes and then hit the DDT on him.

PJ: WELL DR. ANDWERS GOT THE EDGE BUT MATT TURN IT AROUND WITH THE DDT AND LET SEE IF HE CAN KEEP IT UP.

Then Matt on the attack with 4 Knife edge chops to Dr. Andwers chest, then he kick Dr. Andwers in the Chest area then hit the sup flex, while going for the pin but get a 2 Count and then he plan to end this quick. As he getting the Cards in his Trunks and commentators were not impress.

PJ: WHAT THE?

Daffy: IS HE GETTING CARDS IN HIS TRUNKS?

Tazz: OK THAT GROSS!

Matt: DEAL ME IN! *As he throwing the cards on Dr. Andwers body then going for that move but Dr. Andwers getting up and then Spinbuster him.

PJ: WELL THAT NOT A GOOD MOVE AND DR. ANDWERS COUNTER IT WITH A SPINBUSTER!

Daffy: LET SEE IF DR. ANDWERS CAN TURN THIS AROUND.

Then Dr. Andwers getting up as he close line Matt 4 times, then body slam Matt to the ground and then hit the Leg drop while singling the Move as he picking up Matt then shouting the words.

Dr. Andwers: BUS DRIVER!

Then he going for the Reverse Bulldog DDT but Matt counters it with a Back Body drop, then he was getting movemtume while hit the Reverse Bulldog.

Matt: DEAL ME IN!

Then Matt Hit the Ebow Drop, as he going for his finisher and plan to end this too.

PJ: WOW MATT COUNTER DR. ANDWERS MOVE AND HE PLAN TO END THIS!

Daffy: LET SEE IF DR. ANDWERS COUNTER IT!

Then Matt going for the Lucky Seven (Double DDT) But Dr. Andwers Counter it and then Hit the Bus Driver as he pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Stress)

PENNY: WINNER AND YOUR NEW TWAE CHAMPION THE MAD SCIENTIST OF THE UINVERSE DR. ANDWERS NIGHT!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL DR. ANDWERS NIGHT WON IT AND BECAME THE FIRST TWAE CHAMPION!

DAFFY: WELL CHARLES IS HANDING THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE TO DR. ANDWERS NIGHT AND NOW HE WILL DEFEND IT.

TAZZ: UP NEXT TWAE WORLD HEVEWEIGHT TITLE MATCH KENDRICK QUINN VS STEWIE GRIFFIN NEXT 

PJ: OK THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT AND WE ARE GETTING READY FOR IT NOW.

DAFFY: WE GOT A SPECIAL GUST RING ANNOUNCER!

TAZZ: WELL IT PRINCIPAL SKINNER FORM THE SIMPSONS.

Principal Skinner was there with a Mic in his hand and he was looking around the crowd.

Principal Skinner: THIS IS YOUR MAIN EVENT OF THE EVING AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE!

(BGM: Welcome to Atlanta)

Then Kendrick Quinn came out with the TWAE World title as fans cheering for him, as he enter into the ring while doing his pose and then went into his conner.

Stewie Voice: I am doing this for my Friend who past away, He told me keep my sprit strong and my mind in check. Told me to move on, also have Vinnie as my new dog since he went though the same thing so I make Vinnie a Manger for my every matches and he will be my second best friend. SO Brian I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU!

(BGM: OUT OF MY WAY!)

Then Stewie Came out with Vinnie as fans cheering for him, while Stewie and Vinnie wearing Brian Griffin arm bands as saying RIP Brian Griffin. Then they enter into the ring as fans cheering for him and he was happy seeing the fans cheering for him first time. Then he shake Kendrick Hand while Kendrick saying that he also respect his friend Brian too and plan give the fans a good match.

Principal Skinner: FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM QUHOG, RHOAD ISLAND WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS HE IS THE 5th GENERATION OF THE GRIFFIN FAMILY AND ACOMPLEY BY HIS MANGER VINNEY THE DOG. HE IS THE WARRIOR STEWIE GRIFFIN!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Principal Skinner: NOW THE CHAMPION FORM ATLANTA, GEORGIA WEIGHING AT 206 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT RAINING AND DEFINING TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KQ KENDRICK QUINN!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

The Bell Rings

PJ: OK HERE WE GO AND THIS IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH .

Kendrick, Stewie went into a Tie up as they fighting and trying get one up. Then Kendrick kick Stewie in the chest then he hit the sup flex while going into a headlock take down too and trying get Stewie to submit.

PJ: KENDRICK GOT STEWIE IN A HEADLOCK AS HE TRYING GET STEWIE TO SUBMIT!

Then Stewie getting out of the headlock, as he throw Kendrick into the ropes, then hit a close line as he did it again and again while followed by a Body slam.

Daffy: STEWIE IS ON THE ROLL AND HE IS FIRE UP.

Then Stewie hit the Bulldog, only get the 2 then he went for 4 knife edge chops on Kendrick chest and then Kendrick turn it around as he punching Stewie four times. Then he body slam Stewie and then hit the spin board moonsult and pins him.

Rocky: 1-2

Then Stewie kick out of 2 as Kendrick went working on the neck some more and he was putting the pressure on.

PJ:MAN STEWIE KICKING OUT OF THAT ONE AND HE GOT HEART!

Then Kendrick super kick Stewie as he singling the Greatness, then he pick him up and going for that move but Stewie counters it and Hit the DDT while Fans cheering for that.

Daffy: MAN THAT WAS AWSOME, KENDRICK GOING FOR THE GREATNESS BUT STEWIE COUNTER IT INTO A DDT!

Then Stewie getting up as he have heart, Fans backing him out as Kendrick getting up dizzy and then Stewie hit The Brain Out (Verbarker) and Pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: OUT OF MY WAY)

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE WORLD CHAMPION THE WARRIOR STEWIE GRIFFIN!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: STEWIE DID IT STEWIE BECAME THE NEW CHAMPION AND HE HAD THE SPRIT OF BRIAN GRIFFIN INSIDE OF HIM!

Daffy: CCONGUATIONS STEWIE YOU ARE THE NEW TWAE WORLD CHAMPION AND BRIAN IS PROULD OF YOU!

Then Kendrick getting up as he walk towards Stewie, then he hold his hand as Stewie take it and shake as Kendrick Respect Stewie Griffin and rase his hand in victory.

PJ: THAT GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP THERE AND CONGAUATION TO STEWIE GRIFFIN WINNING THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP. I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN.

Daffy: DAFFY DUCK TWAE LEDEGN!

Tazz: TAZZ THE TWAE LEDEGN TOO

PJ: THANKS AND GOOD NIGHT FROM INDIANAPOLIS! 

Voice: THIS IS THE NEW FUTURE OF TWAE 2014

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0!

(BGM: Life of a Mack)

Fireworks: BOOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM!

Live: Maze Bank Arena, Los Santos, San Andreas

Crowd screaming

TWAE IMPACT 2014

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT LIVE FORM THE MAZE BANK ARENA, LOS SANTOS, SAN ANDREAS! I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN. MY PARTNER DAFFY DUCK CAN’T BE HERE SO TAZZ IS TAKING HIS PLACE.

TAZZ: THANKS AND WE GOT 10 CONTESENTS SEE WHO WILL BE THE NEXT TWAE CEO SINCE CHARLES BECAME A CHAIRMAN OF TWAE!

PJ: SO LET WELCOME THE FIRST CANDANTE!

PENNY: PLESEE WELCOME THE GUST CEO CANADAITE MICHAEL DE SANTA!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Life of Crime)

Then Michael came out as Fans cheering for him, while smilies and waving to the fans as he got a mic.

Michael: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT AND WE GOT 4 MATCHES SO LET GET TO THE FIRST MATCH RIGHT NOW!

Voice: IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE BRAVO IS COOKING?

(BGM: The Rock 2011)

PENNY: FIRST RESPENT THE NATION FORM AKRON, OHIO WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS JOHNNY BRAVO!

Crowd (Cheering/Booing): 40/60 Ratio

PJ: WELL THEY DON’T LIKE JOHNNY BRAVO HERE AND THIS IS NOT GOOD.

Tazz: THIS BRAVO IS A IDOIT AND I THINK THIS NOT GOING TO BE GOOD!

(BGM: Hans Original Sketchbook from Man of Steel Soundtrack)

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM PORTLAND, ORGEON NOW RESIDE IN DETROIT, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 237 POUNDS HE IS THE BEAST NDAMUKONG SUH!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: OH O THE BEAST IS MAKING HIS DAYBUE AND HE IS GOGING OT BE A RISING STAR ON TWAE.

Tazz; SINCE WE BRAKE THE NO LIVE ACTION CLAUSE AND NOW HE IS HERE!

The Bell Rings as Johnny, Suh in a Tie up as Suh throw Johnny into the ropes and then hit the Spinebuster while Suh flex his muscles. Then Johnny getting up then punching Suh 4 times, then throwing Suh into the ropes but Suh ducks the close line then he hit his own close line and then punching bravo 4 times.

PJ: WELL SUH IS IN CONTORL OF THIS MATCH AND BRAVO TRYING GET BACK INTO THE FIGHT!

Then Suh pick up Bravo as he body slam him, then going for the elbow drop but Johnny move out of the way as Suh miss then Johnny on the attack as he close line him 3 times, then hit the Rock Bottom and then going for the Bravo Elbow.

Tazz: OK THAT TOO EARY GET A WIN AND YOU HAVE TO WARE YOUR OPPENT DOWN. NOW HE GOING TO MAKE A MISKATE!

Then he went for the Bravo Elbow but Suh got up and then hit the Sack the Quterback (Spear). Then he pins him.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Hans Original Sketchbook from Man of Steel Soundtrack)

PENNY: WINNER NDAMUKONG SUH!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL SUH WON HIS DAYBUE MATCH.

Tazz: BRAVO IS A FOOL AND UP NEXT LARRY VON KOOPA VS NEW STAR TO TWAE FRANKLIN CLINTON NEXT!.

(Comericals)

(BGM: Fast Drive)

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE FALLS MATCH FIRST FORM LOS SANTOS, SAN ANDRAES WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS FRANKLIN CLINTON!

Crowd; YAAAAA

PJ: FRANKLIN TRAIN AT THE SAWE, AS HE GOT A CONTRACT WITH TWAE SINCE THEY SAW HIM HOW HE FIGHT!

Daffy: WELL THIS GUY WILL MAKE IT BIG.

(BGM: Kong At the Gates)

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM BOWERSLAND, MUSHROOM KINGDOM WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS LARRY VON KOOPA!

Crowd: (Cheering/Booing)

PJ: THE SON OF THE LEDGEN KOOPA AKA BOWSER AND HE WANT TO MAKE HIS DAD PROUD TOO.

 

Daffy: WELL THIS WILL BE SNOBERKNOCKER!

As Franklin, Larry going to fight and then something happen.

(BGM: WE ARE ONE)

PJ: WHAT THE?

Then Two Mystery Men and Duncan (Not Related to the Bullies) came attacking Franking and Larry. AS they trying to fight them off but they got over power and man this not good.

Daffy: Duncan and Two Guys WHAT THEY DOING HERE?

PJ: THEY JUST WANT TO RUNNIED THIS MATCH.

(BGM: Some Body Going to get it) 

Then Chief Hackett came out with Charles as fans cheering for him, then he enter into the ring began to clean house as he beating up First Mysterouis Man while Larry, Franklin fighting The Second, Charles and Duncan was looking at each other.

Daffy: CHEIF CAME AND SAVE THE DAY!

Then Chief, Franklin, Larry fighting the two mysterouis Men to the back as Charles and Duncan looking at each other.

Charles; Duncan Why you wan to do this hun? Is there something you want to say to me?

Duncan: Well There one!

Then Duncan Low blow Charles as he hit The DVD and Charles was lay out.

Duncan: LET SAY TWF YEA THIS STARTED WHEN FANS SAYING THAT I COUDN’T BEAT YOU, IT BEEN EATING ME FOR 3 YEARS, 3 STRAIGHT YEARS I BEEN WRESTLING IN OHTER COMPANYS AND YOUR COMPANY TOO. IT BEEN GETTING TO ME SO I WANT TO DO SOMETHING AND PROVE TO THESE IDOITS THAT I CAN BEAT YOU. HOW ABOUT THIS FOR YOUR 40 MEN BATTLE ROYAL PPV YOU AND ME A TWF REUION MATCH AND I AM GOING TO WIN THIS ONE SO ANSWER ME!

Then he left he ring as TWAE Fans were SHOCK HEARING THIS EVEN THE COMMATATORS TOO.

PJ: WOW DUNCAN IS ANGRY AT CHARLES SINCE HE COUDN’T BEAT HIM IN TWF?

Daffy: OK I AM SHOCK THERE TOO NEVER SEE THIS AND WILL CHARLES ANSWER BACK. GUST WE JUST FOUND OUT CHARLES BACKGROUND PAST BEFORE HE BECAME THE TWAE CEO

PJ: NOW LET SEE WHO WILL HOST THE NEXT TWAE SHOW?

Then Titatorn going through 10 GUST CEO as they keep going and then it stop on Vegeta.

Daffy: WOW THIS IS A FIRST TIME!

PJ: WELL TWAE HALL OF FAME VEGETA WILL BE THE NEXT HOST OF TWAE HEAT LIVE FORM Juan Diaz, Panama.

Daffy: SO UP NEXT SPENCER SPEED VS NEW COMMER TREVOR PHILIPS NEXT!

*Comerical*

PJ: WELL WE ARE BACK AND IT WAS A MESS.

Daffy: BULLYS RUNNIED THIS MATCH, CHEIF HACKETT CAME AND SAVE THE DAY. AS MICHAEL MADE THE MATCH FOR TWAE HEAT SHOW.

PJ: NOW LET GO TO THE NEXT MATCH.

(BGM: Cross the Line)

Titatorn: Trevor Philips with the Canadanit Flag on it

PENNY: FROM CANADA NOW RESINING IN SANDY SPRINGS, SAN ANDRARES WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE CANADANIT REDNECK TREVOR PHILIPS!

Daffy: WELL BACKSTORY THAT TREVOR IS FORM AND BORN IN CANADA NOW HE LIVING IN THE USA SO HE IS A CANADANIT-AMERICAN.

PJ: THIS IS HIS DAYBUE MATCH AND LET SEE WHAT THE CANADANIT REDNECK CAN DO?

(BGM: Bodies)

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM DANVILLE, CONN WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS SPENCER SPEED!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: THE CROWD HAVE MORE HATE FOR HIM AND THIS GOING TO BE A BEST MATCH TOO.

Daffy: WELL SPENCER SPEED ALMOST BEAT HIS RIVIAL MATTHEW RAT BUT MATTHEW ALLWAYS GET THE BEST OF HIM.

Then Spencer attacking Trevor while the Ref Rocky trying to pull him back and then he got off.

PJ: MAN SPENCER ATTACK TREVOR! THE REF GOT HIM OFF AND TELLING HIM WAIT FOR THE BELL!

Then Rocky Singles the bell as Trevor going into his Rage move and then Tackles Spencer as he beating him up with left and right punches.

Daffy: OH BOY WE LEARN THAT ANYONE ATTACK TREVOR LIKE THIS AND THEN HE WILL GO INTO HIS RAGE MODE.

Trevor: I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT I DO TO ANYONE THAT GIVE ME A CHEEP SHOT!

Then he pick up Spencer body slam him, then winding up his arm as he running towards the rope as Spencer getting up and then hit the Short Fuse (Clothesline form Hell).

PJ: TREVOR HIT THE SHORT FUSE ON SPENCER AND SETTING UP FOR THE SUCES!

Then Trevor Hit the Success (GTS/DDT) then Pins him. As the Ref began to count while the fans cheering and were screaming too.

Rocky: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Eye of the storm)

PENNY: WINNER TREVOR PHILIPS!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL TREVOR WIN THIS MATCH AND GOOD NIGHT FORM LOS SANTOS AND UP NEXT VEGETA GET TO HOST THE IMPACT LIVE FORM JUAN DIAZ, PANAMA I AM PRINCE JOHN

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT!


	2. Chapture 2: TWAE HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWAE HEAT Live form Panama

TWAE Heat Intro 

(BGM: The Way I am By Eminem) 

LIVE FROM: Arena Roberto Duran, Juan Diaz, Panama 

Screaming Panama Fans cheering as they have Vegeta saiyan hats on here heads while they are happy that there favor it Saiyan will be here and they are cheering loudly too. 

 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE HEAT I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN 

Daffy: I AM DAFFY THE KING DUCK 

PJ: WE ARE LIVE IN ARENA ROBERT DURAN, JUAN DIAZ, PANAMA AND WE HAVE GREAT MATCHES 

Daffy: ALSO CHARLES SING TWO STARS FORM RUSSIA AND ALSO HE WILL ANSWER DUNCAN CHALLENGE 

PJ: SO LET WELCOME THE CEO HOST AND THESE FANS ARE HAPPY TO SEE HIM!

(BGM: Hells Bell) 

PENNY: LADYES AND GENTLEMAN. PLESEE WELCOME THE TWAE CEO HOST FORM PLANTED VEGETA NOW RESINING IN TOKYO, JAPAN HE IS THE TWAE 2006 HALL OF FAME THE SAIYAN PRINCE VEGETA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: THANKS MY LOYAL PANAMA FANS! 

Crowd; VEGETA, VEGETA, VEGETA! 

Vegeta: OK YOU TOO MODIES. NOW SINCE CHARLES ASK ME TO HOST WELL I DECIDE TO DO IT ANYWAY. SO LET GET TO THE FIRST MATCH RIGHT NOW SINCE CHARLES SING THEM 

Then Vegeta head back as Fans cheering for him and the match begins now.

(BGM:Like Toy Soldiers By Eminem) 

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE ON ONE CONTEST FIRST FORM BERLIN, GERMANY WEIGHING AT 206 POUNDS HE IS BLITZ! 

Crowd: (50/50 Ratio) 

PJ: WELL SOME FANS LIKE HIM AND SOME DON’T SINCE HE IS A WEARD BOY.

Daffy: YEA EXILE TOLD ME ABOUT BLITZ AND ALL WAYS CALL BLITZ A WEARD BOY! 

*Lights went out* 

(BGM: Pain) 

Titatorn Volk and Zayats The MOSCOW MAULERS! 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT ACOMPLEY BY ZAYATS RABBIT FFROM MOSCOW, RUSSIA WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS HE IS VOLK WOLF! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: CHARLES HAVE SING TWO STARS FORM RUSSIA, THE LEGENDARY HIT TV SHOW IN RUSSIA NU, POGODI! THEY DID WRESTLE IN TRIPLE AAA MEXICO AND CNA NOW THEY GOT A CONTRACT FORM CHARLES. TO WORK IN TWAE AND CNA. 

Daffy: WELL WE WILL SEE WHAT VOLK WILL BRING TO THE WRESTLING RING. 

Bell Rings 

Volk, Blitz went into a tie up as Volk throw Blitz into the ropes then Blitz going for a close line but Volk ducks then hit a power slam on Blitz and then follow by a Headlock. 

Prince: WELL VOLK GOT BLITZ IN A HEADLOCK WHILE HE HIT THE POWER SLAM. VOLK IS A FORMER 4 TIME AAA CHAMPION WHILE HE AND ZAYATS SPIN THERE TIME IN RUSSIA COMPETING IN THE RUSSIAN WRESTLING VERSON. 

Daffy: WELL VOLK SAY THAT HE WANT TO BE THE STRONGEST WRESTLER WHILE HIS FREIND ZAYATS WANT TO BE THE SMART WRESTLER 

Then Blitz fighting it as he trying to get out of this, then he hit the back body drop on Volk then began to put the attack on him, as he DDT Volk and then going for the pin. But Rocky got a 2 count while Blitz keep punching his face. 

PJ: BLITZ ONLY GOT A TWO COUNT ON VOLK AND NOW KEEP WORKING ON HIM! 

Then Blitz hit the body slam as he going to the turnbuckle and going to end this. As he getting on top then Zayats getting on the apron as he distracting Blitz while Blitz kick Zayats off the apron then Volk getting up then getting to the turnbuckle as he grab Blitz and then hit the belly to belly back supflex off of the top turnbuckle to the mat. 

PJ: WOW DID WE SEE THIS?

Daffy: THAT WAS AMAZING AND VOLK NEVER AMAZE US AND NOW HE DID IT!

Then Volk getting up as fans cheering, then he hit a close line, then another one and another one. Then he was screaming while punching Blitz left and right. Then he caught Blitz in the Wolf Call (Double DDT). Then going for his finisher. 

PJ: VOLK IS GOING FOR HIS FINISHING MOVE AND THE CROWD IS LOVING IT!

Then Volk picking up Blitz as he hit the Wolf Out (Judgement Day) And Pins him. 

Rocky: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Pain) 

PENNY: WINNER VOLK! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

Daffy: VOLK WON IT AND NOW HE IS A STAR IN TWAE WITH ZAYATS! 

PJ: WELL UP NEXT NEW COMER ADAM FLACON VS SONIC NEXT!

*  
Commercials 

*  
PJ: WE ARE BACK AND FOR THE NEXT MATCH TOO

(BGM: Sonic 7 Rings theme music) 

PENNY: FROM STATION SQUARE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: SONIC WILL BE INTRODUCE TO THE TWAE 2014 HALL OF FAME BEFORE TOONAMAINA 30 

Daffy: YEP AND HE STILL GOING TO WRESTLER AND PROUBLEY RETIRED NEXT YEAR. 

(BGM: Smells like Teen Sprit) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM FORT WAYNE, INDIANA WEIGHING AT 217 POUNDS HE IS THE REENGAGE ADAM FLACON! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

PJ: ADAM FLACON IS A NEW COMER AND HE PLAN TO BRING PAIN TO TWAE! 

Daffy: WELL ADAM IS A FORMER AAA CHAMPION AND WRESTLE IN MEXICO FOR 3 YEARS. 

Bell Rings 

Adam, Sonic in a Tie up as Adam kicks Sonic in the Chest then began to beat him up while send him to the ropes for a Power slam and follow by a Headlock. 

PJ: ADAM ON THE ATTACK ON SONIC AND HE KEEP ON THE ATTACK. 

Then Sonic fighting back as he keep the attack on Adam with body slam, Closeline and Dropkicks as he hit the Neckbraker. Going for his finishing move the Sonic Wind until Chase Young and Jack Splicer came out as they walking to the ring as Sonic see this and shouting to them. 

PJ: HAY WHAT JACK SPLICER AND CHASE YOUNG DOING HERE?

Daffy: This couldn’t be good! 

Then Adam getting up as he spins Sonic Around, then hit the Superkick on Sonic face as Sonic went down then Adam picking up Sonic and then hit the Flacon Arrow on him as he get the pin. 

Rocky: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Chicken Hut BY ICP) 

PENNY: WINNER ADAM FLACON! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

PJ: WHAT A CHEEP SHOT AND I SEE THAT ADAM JOIN THE 3VR THE THREE VILLAIN ROCKERS 

Daffy: OK SONIC DIDN’T SEE THIS COMING. 

Then Chase get into the Ring as Sonic was getting up, then Chase hit the Rockstar (Double DDT) and push his face while he was sending a message. 

PJ: CHASE IS HEADING TO WWEANIMATED FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL. BUT UP NEXT BLUE VS NIGEL NEXT. 

*Commercials* 

PJ: WE ARE BACK NOW AND THIS IS THE NEXT MATCH 

Nigel Voice; HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA GUST WHO?

(BGM: Pretty Bird) 

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE FALLS CONEST A BRAZILIAN STREET FIGHT FIRST FORM RIO DE JERNARO, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 182 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY GABI THE POISON TREE FROG HE IS THE DEALY VILLAIN NIGEL! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

PJ: NIGEL JOIN TWAE AS CHARLES SING HIM TO HIS TEAM AND HE PLAN TO BRING THIS TYPE OF WRESTLING. 

DAFFY: RIGHT NOW HE FACING HIS ARCH RIVLE ONE COST HIM HIS JOB BLUE. 

(BGM: I Want to Party By Jamie Fox and Anne Hathaway) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM RIO, BRAZIL NOW RESING IN THE AMAZON, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 181 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY JEWEL HE IS BLUE! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: THIS RIVALRY DID STARTED IN RIO, AFTER BLUE SAVE JEWEL AND HIS FRIENDS. NIGEL WILL GET PAYBACK! 

Daffy: WELL GUST HE FIND A WAY AND HE WANT TO DO IT IN A STREET FIGHT. 

Bell Rings 

Blue, Nigel fighting each other as they taking the fight out of the ring while Rocky follows, then Nigel Reverse the Whip as he throw Blue into the Steel Steps and then went to get a weapon. 

PJ: NIGEL THROW BLUE INTO THE STEEL STEPS, IT NOT LOOKING GOOD FOR BLUE AND NIGEL GOT A STEEL CHAIR! 

Nigel then went to Blue as he going to hit him with the Steel chair, but Blue ducks while it hit the Steel steps then Blue kick Nigel and hit The DDT while Fans Cheering for that. 

Daffy: BULE DUCKS AND DDT NIGEL. NOW HE GOT THE ADVANGE! 

Then Blue picking up Nigel as he throw him into the Ring then Bring a Steel Chair into the Ring as he going for the Macakle Special but something happens as the Tree Monkeys surround Jewel as Blue try to save her but Nigel getting up, Grab Blue and hit the Bird of Prey (Reverse DVD) on the steel chair and pins him. 

Rocky: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Pretty Bird) 

PENNY: WINNER NIGEL! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOO YOU SUCK NIGEL! 

PJ: MAN THAT COWARD HE USE THE TREE MONKES TO SCARE JEWEL GET BLUE DISCRATED AND TOOK ADVANGE OF IT! 

Daffy: WELL NIGEL IS DESPICABLE BUT HE IS SMART TOO. 

PJ: WELL UP NEXT MAIN EVENT MAFIA PONIES FUTTERSHY TAKE ON GILDA NEXT 

*  
Commercials 

*

PJ: OK WE ARE BACK AND IT THE KNOCKOUT MATCH! 

(BGM: Have it My Way) 

PENNY: THIS IS A KNOCKOUT CONEST FIRST FORM PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 182 POUNDS SHE IS A MEMBER OF THE MAIN EVENT PONY MAFIA FUTTERSHY! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL FUTTERSHY NEED TO WIN SOME MATCHES IF SHE WANT TO BE BETTER AND GREAT. 

Daffy: RAINBOW DASH KEEP ENCOURAGE HER FRIEND FUTTERSHY TO GET STRONGER AND BETTER TOO. 

PJ: ALSO SHE DID HAVE IRON WILL TRAINING AND CAN DO THE STARE TOO. 

(BGM: Trip The Stars) 

PENNY: HER OPPENT FORM GRIFFIN KINGDOM WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS SHE IS GILDA THE GRIFFION! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL GILDA IS RAINBOW DASH RIVAL AND ALSO A BULLY TO THE PONIES TOO. EXPECLEY TO FUTTERSHY. 

Daffy: WELL DURING CNA IMPACT RAINBOW DASH BEAT GILDA IN A MATCH AND NOW SHE WANT REDEMPTION. 

PJ: ALSO SHE LOST TO PINKY TOO. 

Then Bell Ring as Gilda, Futtershy in a tie up while Gilda beating up Futtershy as she kicking and punching her. Then she Body slam Futtershy, then Throw her into the Turnbuckle and then punching her again. 

PJ: HAY GILDA NOT LETING GO AND THE REF COUNTS! 

Rocky: 1-2-3-4-5 BACK UP! 

Then Gilda push Rocky down as he Ring the bell while Gilda keep Beating up Futtershy and Fans Booing at her. 

PENNY: GILDA IS DQ WINNER BY DISQUIFYCATION IS FUTTERSHY! 

Then Gilda keep Beating Futtershy as she was in a Searouis of hurt, but Some one jump form the guard rail as she enter into the ring, it was a Female Mouse and then she attacking Gilda using Ballet Moves on her and then she hit the Roundhouse Kick into a DDT. Gilda was knock out and then she help Futtershy up. As MEMP Came to help too but The Female Mouse girl went out of the ring and then into the crowd while Fans cheering for her. 

PJ: WHO WAS THAT FEMALE MOUSE GIRL? 

Daffy: I DON’ T KNOW BUT WE WILL FIND OUT ON IMPACT. 

PJ: WELL UP NEXT MAIN EVENT 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE US TITLE IS NEXT. 

*  
Commercials

*  
PJ: OK THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT 

Sing Appears: TWAE US TITLE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH 

SIERRA 

HOTEL 

INDIA 

ECHO 

LIMA 

DELTA 

THE DOJO SHIELD! 

(BGM Special Ops) 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE US CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH 4 WAY DANCE FIRST CHALLENGER NUMBER ONE FROM PROGESTIVE CITY, USA WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS HE IS A MEMBER OF THE DOJO SHIELD LOKI! 

Then Loki heading to the ring though the crowd as they booing and cheering for him while he jumps over the guard rail then enter into the ring. 

PJ: LOKI IS A FORMER US CHAMPION AS HE LOST IT AT TWAE CREEPYPASTA AND NOW HE WANT IT BACK.

Daffy: WELL HE GOT A REMACH CLAUS AND DID USE IT TOO. 

(BGM: Flight of the Walkyries) 

Titatorn: PLUCKY DUCK! 

Plucky came out as Fans cheering and Chanting. 

Crowd; YES, YES, YES, YES! 

Plucky: YES, YES, YES, YES! 

Then he chanting along with the crowd while heading to the ring and fans keep doing this too. 

PENNY: FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA NOW RESIDE IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS HE IS PLUCKY DUCK! 

PJ: WELL PLUCKY TRICK BANJO LAST WEAK ON CNA AND NOW BANJO IS ANGRY. 

Daffy: WELL THIS WILL BE HIS CHANCE BECOME US CHAMPION

Sounds of a Horn and Record plays. 

Banjo: DATH! 

Lights went off.

Banjo light a Lantern and he smiles. While Zeek and Luther came into the view. 

Banjo: WE HERE! 

Then Banjo Blow the Lantern out.

(BGM: Live in Fear) 

Then Banjo with Zeek, Luther came out while Fans 50/50 on them and they heading to the ring. 

PENNY: FROM THE BYOU NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 188 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY ZEEK AND LUTHER POUSSM HE IS BANJO POUSSM! 

PJ: WELL BANJO WANT PAYBACK ON PLUCK WELL FOR TRICKING HIM. IT DID WORK TOO WHILE BANJO PLAN TO GIVE PLUCKY PUNISHMENT! 

Daffy: PUCKY HAVE TO BECARFULE. 

(BGM: Order of Chaos) 

Voice: BIT CLOUD ROCKS! 

CROWD: YAAAAAAA

PENNY: THERE OPPENT THE CHAMPION FORM PANAMA CITY, PANAMA WEIGHING AT 196 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE UINTED STATES CHAMPION BIT CLOUD! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: LISTEN TO THIS, THEY CHEERING TO THERE HOMETOWN FAN AND HE IS POPULAR. ALSO THIS IS A US TERRITORY TOO. 

Daffy: BIT DAYBUE IN TWAE AND BECAME THE US CHAMPION AT CREEPYPASTA. 

Then Loki attacking Bit Cloud, as he was Fighting back then Luke and Zeek attack Bit even Loki. As they keep Fighting Luke Send Bit into the Steel Steps and then Zeek Closeline Loki to the ground hard. Then Luke Powerbomb Bit on the Steel Steps. Then the Ref Had enough but before Burn and Ed came. Then they attack Luke, Zeek while they keep Fighting and this was getting out of hand. 

PJ: MAN THIS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL AND ROCKY TRYING GET SOME ORDER. AS MORE REFS AND GUARDS TRYING GET THIS MATCH STARTED! 

(BGM: Hells Bell) 

Daffy: HERE COME THE HOST CEO VEGETA! 

Vegeta: OK WE NEED SOME ORDER AROUND HERE. SO LUKE, ZEEK, BURN AND ED GET OUT OF THE RING NOW! 

Then they left as Banjo Complaining and Vegeta was not amuse. 

PJ: WELL HE SENT THEM TO THE BACK! 

Vegeta: THE MATCH WILL START NOW SO REF RING THE BELL AND BANJO I WAS YOU. YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR OPPENT NOT ME!

Then Banjo Turn around as Plucky hit the Shining Wizard and Pin him.

Rocky: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Flight of the Walkyries) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW TWAE US CHAMPION PLUCKY DUCK! 

Plucky: YES, YES, YES! 

PJ: WELL TURN OF EVENTS PLUCKY WON THE TITLE SINCE BANJO WAS COMPLAINING TO THE GUST CEO. 

Daffy: NOW LET SEE HOW DID VEGET DID

Vegeta: 88% 

PJ: WELL HE PAST MICHAEL ON THAT ONE SINCE PANAMA IS BIG ON DRAGON BALL. THANKS FOR COMING SO GOOD NIGHT FORM PANAMA CITY, PANAMA! 

@TWAE 2014


	3. Chapture 3: TWAE IMPACT: WITH GADGET HACKWINCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWAE IMPACT Live FROM DUSSELDORF, GERMANY

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0  
(BGM: My world) 

LIVE FORM ESPRIT ARENA, DUSSELDORF, GERMANY 

Fans Cheering 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN! 

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK 

PJ: WE ARE LIVE FORM THE ESPRIT ARENA, DUSSELDORF, GERMANY! AND NOW LET US BRING IN THE NEXT GUST CEO HOST! 

PENNY: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE WELCOME THE CEO HOST OF TWAE IMPACT MISS GADGET HACKWRENCH! 

(BGM: Who I am?) 

Fans Cheering for Gadget as she came out and man every fan love her. 

PJ: WOW DIDN’T SEE THIS COMING 

Daffy: WHO KNEW GADGET WILL BE THE GUST CEO 

Gadget: Golly thanks for the cheers fans, well we got this match and now let me levee you with this match a Six Man Tag Team Match NOW! 

Then she left as Fans Cheering for her. 

Voice; SEARA, DELTA, ECHO, BRAVO AND OMEGA! THE DOJO SHIELD! 

Titatorn: THE HOUNDS OF JUSTICES DOJO SHIELD! 

Then Ed, Burn and Loki coming though the crowd. As the Fans Cheering or Booing them (50/50). 

PENNY: THIS IS A SIX MAN TAG TEAM MATCH FIRST TEAM 1 FORM PROGEST CITY WEIGHING AT COMBINE WEIGHT OF 410 POUNDS TEAM OF BURN, ED AND LOKI THE DOJO SHIELD! 

PJ: WELL The POSSUMS DID CAUSE PROBLEMS WITH THE SHIELD AND IT HAPPEN IN THE TWAE US TITLE MATCH 

Daffy: LOKI WAS GOING TO RETAIN IT BUT THE POSSUMS ATTACK HIM TOO. NOW THE SHIELD WANT PAY BACK. 

Scary Sound 

Banjo: DATH! 

Then Banjo light a lantern as Luther and Zeek came to the screen. 

Banjo: WE HERE! 

Then Banjo Blow the lantern out. 

(BGM: Live in Fear) 

Then Banjo, Luther and Zeek came out while fans booing at them. 

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM SOME WERE IN ALABAMA WEIGHING AT COMBINE WEIGHT OF 407 POUNDS TEAM OF BANJO, LUTHER AND ZEEK THE POSSUM FAMILY! 

PJ: WELL THIS HAPPEN WHEN THE POSSUMS ATTACK THE DOJO SHIELD AT A LIVE EVENT. 

Daffy: NOW THIS IS PERSONAL FOR THE DOJO SHIELD AND POSSUM FAMILY 

Then Bell Rings as They fighting each other, Ref Rocky trying get things undercontorl. But no use as Luther push Rocky down and then he Rings the bell.

Penny: WINNERS BY DQ THE DOJO SHIELD! 

PJ: WOW THIS JUST HAPPEN 

Daffy: BUT THEY STILL FIGHTING 

They keep fighting each other as More Ref and Guards came running down to the ramp. 

PJ: WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK UNTILL THIS CHAOS IS GONE! 

*  
Commercials

Cheese Sandwich will Join TWAE at Battle Royal   
*

(BGM: Fast Driver 1) 

PENNY: THIS IS A SINGLES MATCH FIRST FROM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS BUSTER BUNNY! 

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: WELL THE GUARDS GOT THE POSSUMS AND DOJO SHIELD BACK IN THERE LOCKER ROOMS. ALSO GADGET MADE THIS MATCH AT BATTLE ROYAL IT WILL BE A SIX MAN TAG TEAM STREET FIGHT MATCH BETWEEN THE POSSUMS FAMILY AND THE DOJO SHIELD! 

Daffy: THAT A BLOCKBUSTER MATCH AND THESE TWO TEAM WANT TO GET THERE HANDS ON EACH OTHER! 

PJ: NOW THE DAYBUE OF OTHER HAFT OF THE MOSCOW MAULERS ZAYATS! 

(BGM: PAIN) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT ACOMPLEY BY WOLF FORM MOSCOW, RUSSIA NOW RESING IN SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS ZAYATS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL IT ZAYATS TURN, HE DID GET TRAIN BY VOLK AND NOW LET SEE IF HE GOT IT. 

Bell Rings 

Then Zayats, Buster in a tie up as Zayats throw Buster into the Ropes, then close line him hard while went for a headlock take down. 

Daffy: WELL ZAYATS GOT BUSTER IN A HEADLOCK TAKE DOWN. LET SEE IF BUSTER CAN GET OUT OF THIS ONE. 

Then Buster trying getting up as he take Zayats up too then hit him 3 times, then throw him into the ropes as he dropkick Zayats then hit another one on him and then followed by a body slam too. 

PJ: BUSTER IS COMING BACK AS HE TRYING TO GET THIS WIN! 

Then Buster running to the ropes, then came back as he hit the Leg Drop on Zayats and get a Pin but only a two count. Then he pick up Zayats, then hit the sup flex then heading to the Top Turnbuckles as he was going to hit the Blue Sky on Zayats and end this. 

Daffy: Well Buster is desperate to win as he going for Blue sky and see if he can win this.

Then Buster went for Blue Sky (Five Star Frog Splash) But Zayats move out of the way as Zayats getting up, then he close line Buster while getting the momenta and then he hit the Bunny Blitz (Spear) Then getting ready for the Bunny Driver.

PJ: ZAYATS CAME BACK AS HE GOING FOR HIS FINISHER THE BUNNY DRIVER! 

Then Zayats hit the Bunny Driver (Omega Driver) On Buster as he pins him and Rocky began to count. 

Rocky: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Pain) 

PENNY: WINNER ZAYATS! 

Daffy: WELL ZAYATS WON THIS AND HE SHOOK HANDS WITH BUSTER SHOWING GOOD SPORTSMAN SHIP. 

PJ: UP NEXT CHASE YOUNG TAKE ON GUDIO ANCHOVIE NEXT. 

*  
Commercials  
*  
(BGM: Smooth) 

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE FALLS CONEST FIRST FORM LITTLE TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS GUDIO ANCHOVIE! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

PJ: WE ARE BACK AND THIS IS THE NEXT MATCH GUDIO SET TO TAKE ON CHASE YOUNG SEAMS THAT HE BRING BACK EVIL INC. 

Daffy: WELL LET SEE WHAT HE MEANS THERE IS A CHANGE COMING TO TWAE/

Titantron: EVIL KNOWS NO BOUNDS AND EVIL NEVER WILL REST! 

(BGM: Take you Under) 

Then Jack Splicer and Adam Flacon came out as Jack got a Mic. 

Jack: PENNY LET US DO THIS. SEAM THAT YOU GUYS THINK WE ABOUT TO BECOME LAME PARODY OF 3MB? WELL WRONG WE NOT SEE WE HAVE BEEN REBORN TO A BETTER STABLE! A CHANGE IS COMING AND OUR BOSS WANT TO SHOW THAT OTHER COMANY HE WAS FORM WHAT HE CAN DO. 

Adam: SO PUT YOUR HANDS UP FOR THE BOSS THE REBORN CHASE YOUNG! 

(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster) 

Then Chase Young came out in his 2014 Clothing with Gold and Yellow Shirt, Tights and Boots as he enters into the ring. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM HONG KONG, CHINA NOW RESIDE IN LITTLE CHINA LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS THE REBORN CHASE YOUNG! 

PJ: WELL THIS NEW CHASE YOUNG IS REBORN AND BRING BACK EVIL INC. 

Daffy: WELL I WANT TO IF THIS THE CHASE YOUNG FORM LAST YEAR OR THIS IS THE NEW CHASE YOUNG?

Rocky Ring the bell as Guido going to attack Chase but Chase Young attacking Guido as he was Beating him Relenstley on him, then Throw him hard into the Turnbuckle while began to stomp on him then he pick him up and throw him to the otter side of the ring. Fans Were Booing at this. 

PJ: MAN CHASE IS NOT LETTING GUIDO FIGHT BACK 

Then Guido attacking Chase as he going for a close line but Chase Kick Guido hard, then he Bodyslam him then pick him up and then throw him out of the ring. As Adam Flacon and Jack attacking Guido 

Daffy: HAY THEY ATTACKING GUDIO 

Then they throw Guido back in the Ring as the Ref telling them to stop, as they rase there hands. Then Chase grab Guido as he hit the spine buster. 

PJ: OK THIS IS PURE DOMMATION HERE, CHASE NOT LETTING GUIDO FIGHT BACK AND NOT GIVEN A CHANCE. 

Then Chase Young grab Guido then throw Guido out of the ring while went to talk to the Ref, then Adam, Jack came and attacking Guido as Chase have Rocky Distracted. 

Daffy: HAY THEY ATTACKING GUIDO AND THE REF IS NOT LOOKING! 

PJ: WELL CHASE HAVE ROCKY DISTRACTED AND NOW ROCKY GOING BACK. 

Then Adam and Jake left Guido in a world of Hurt. As the Ref check on Guido, then Adam throw Guido into the Ring as Chase grab him then hit the The Reborn (Double DDT) 10 Times. 

Daffy: HAY THAT ENOUGH THERE STOP IT! 

Then Chase pins Guido as the Ref Counts. 

Ref: 1-2-3 

(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster) 

PENNY: HERE YOUR WINER THE REBORN MONSTER CHASE YOUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOO

PJ: MAN EMT COMING TO CHECK GUIDO AS HE WAS DRIVEN BY CHASE YOUNG 10 TIMES WITH THAT THE REBORN MOVE. 

DAFFY: I THINK HE WANT TO SENT THE OTHER COMPANY A MESSAGE. 

PJ: WELL UP NEXT THE MAIN EVENT SIX PERSON TAG TEAM MATCH IS NEXT. 

*Commercial* 

PJ: HERE COME THE MAIN EVENT! 

Gilda Voice over: QUOIT THE GRIFFIN NEVERMORE! 

(BGM: Scream) 

Titantron: GILDA 

PENNY: THIS IS A EIGHT PERSON TAG TEAM MATCH FIRST WEIGHING AT COMBINED 450 POUNDS THEY ARE THE TEAM OF GILDA, SUNSET SHIMMERS, FLIM AND FLAM GILDA FLOCK! 

PJ: WELL GILDA WAS DISH BY RAINBOW DASH, BROKE UP THERE FRIENDSHIP SINCE GILDA WAS BEING A JERK TO DASH FRIENDS! 

Daffy: ALSO SUNSET SHIMMERS, FLIM, FLAM, AND LIGHTING DUST WERE DISH TOO BY THE SAME PONIES. 

PJ: NOW THEY CALL THEM SELF GILDA FLOCK AS GILDA IS THE LEADER OF THE FLOCK. 

(BGM: Siva Tau) 

Then Bart, Hugo and Twilight began to Chanting in Polynesian “YOU SAY SIM WE SAY PSON!” 

Crowd: SIM! 

Bart, Hugo and Twilight: PSON! AROW! 

Pryo: BOOOM! 

(BGM: So Close Now) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS THE TWAE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS BART, HUGO THE SIMPSONS AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE! 

PJ: WOW TWILIGHT JOIN THE CHANT AND THIS GOING TO ROCK!

Lights went out then a Spotlight to the entrance Ramp.

(BGM: Light a Fire) 

Titatorn: ANGELINA BALLERINA! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PENNY: THERE TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM MOUSELAND WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS SHE IS ANGELINA BALLERINA! 

Then Angelina Ballerina began to Ballet Dance to the ring while high five the fans and hugging them too. 

Daffy: WOW DAYBUE OF ANGELINA BALLERINA AND SHE WAS THE MYSTERIOUS MOUSE SAVE FUTTERSHY FORM GILDA! 

PJ: WELL SHE MADE A BIG IMPACT ON TWAE HEAT AND NOW THIS IS HER CANCE TO SHOW THE WORLD! 

Bell Rings 

As Gilda, Angelina in a tie up then Angelina did a hip toss on Gilda as Gilda was mad, then she running towards Angelina going for a close line but she counter it with another hip toss and another then follow by a Hurricana as Gilda went out of the ring and angry. 

Daffy: MAN ANGELINA HAVE GILDA ON THE RUN, SHE CAME BACK IN AND TAG IN Flam. 

Then Flam enter as Bart enters then they tie up, as Flam kick Bart hard, then going for a sup flex but Bart counters and hit a DDT then went for a headlock take down. 

Then Clemont, Serena, Matori Wuya, and Katnappe were there and watching the match while smiles. 

PJ: WHAT THEY DOING HERE?

Daffy: NOW THIS IS STRANGE AND THEY LOOKING AT THIS MATCH.

Then Flam Getting up then Did a Back Body Drop on Bart, Then he see the People as the was looking at them, then went back to Bart as Bart did a Jump DDT then went to tag In Twilight as she enters then Sunset Shimmers enters while Gilda scream at Flam. 

PJ: OK FLAM SHOULD KEEP HIS EYE ON THE MATCH RATHER AT THEM?

Then Twilight close line Sunset then another one, as she went for the turn around Closeline but Sunset ducks and then counter it with a Rock Bottom. 

Then Clemont, Serena, Matori, Wuya, and Katnappe heading down to the ring while Sunset Tag in Gilda and then Gilda stomps on Twilight. 

PJ: OK WHY THEY COMING TO THE RING?

Then Clemont, Serena, Matori, Wuya, Katnappe as they pull down Bart, Hugo and Angelina then began to attack them then the Ref Rings the bell. 

PENNY: GILDA FLOCK IS DQ WINNERS ARE TWILIGHT SPARKLE, BART, HUGO SIMPSON AND ANGELINA BALLERINA! 

PJ: WOW THIS IS A SHOCKER THEY COST GILDA TEAM THE MATCH! 

Then Gilda was angry as her team attack Clemont, Serena, Matori, Wuya and Katnappe. Then Jack Splicer and Adam Flacon came then attack them too as they perform Finishing moves on the 8 Teams. 

(BGM: Take you Under) 

Then Chase Young came out with a Mic as he was heading to the ring and smiles. 

Chase; SORRY TO RUNNED YOUR MATCH BUT I WANT TO DO THIS, SEE MY WARNING IS REAL NEW MEMBERS WILL JOIN MY STABLE EVIL INC. THEY ARE CLEMONT, SERENA, MATORI, WUYA AND KATNAPPE. SEE I HAVE GUID THESE YOUNG MINDS INTO MY LIKNES. NOW LIKE I SAY I AM A REBORN MONSTER AND WILL NOT STOP. UNTILL I BECOME TWAE CHAMPION AND MAKE A IMPACT IN WWEA. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARN! 

Then they heading to the back. 

Daffy: WELL THIS IS NEW AND THEY ARE THE NEW STARS OF TWAE. BUT WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. 

PJ: TWAE BATTLE ROYAL PPV WILL BE IN HONG KONG, CHINA! I AM PRINCE JOHN 

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK THANKS FOR WATCHING TWAE! 

TWAE 2014@


	4. TWAE 2014 BATTLE ROYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live form Barcelona, Spain

Every year 30 Men fight for one thing, the one Spot they want and one PPV Event they want to go. TOONAMAINA 30. NOW The winner of the battle royal will get a shot at the TWAE Champions or TWAE WORLD HEVEIGHTWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! IT IS THE 14 ANNAL BATTLE ROYAL! 

(BGM: Chicken Hunt By ICP) 

LIVE FORM PALAU SANT JORDI, BARCELONA, SPAIN! 

PJ: WELCOME TWAE BATTLE ROYAL WE ARE LIVE FORM PALAU SANT JORDI ARENA, BARCELONA, SPAIN PART OF THE TWAE EUORPE TOUR! I AM YOUR HOST PRINCE JOHN 

Daffy: I AM THE KING DAFFY DUCK! 

PJ: WE ARE GOING TO HAVE GOOD MATCHES AND THIS WILL BE THE BEST MATCH. 

(BGM: WE ARE ONE)

Then Duncan came out was fans booing at him, while he was smirking and laughing too. 

PJ: OH BOY THIS NOT GOOD!

Daffy: NOW HE PLAN TO EMBRASE TWAE. 

Duncan: HAHAHAHHA I KNEW CHARLES WON’T SHOW UP AND NOW HE IS A CHICKEN. 

(BGM: Return of the Ronin) 

Charles came out while not happy, he was wearing his wrestling clothing while back in TWF days he had all he can take while putting his wrestling gloves on and Heading to the ring with One thing Teach Duncan Some Respect. 

PJ: IT THE TWAE OWNER CHARLES ROBERTS! 

Daffy: MAN HE IS POED NOW AFTHER ALL THESE YEARS HE TOOK NOW HE PLAN GIVE SOME BACK TO DUNCAN! 

PENNY: THIS IS A ONE FALL GURDGE MATCH FIRST FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS HE IS THE MEMBER OF THE BULLIES DUNCAN! 

Crowd; BOOOOOO

PENNY: HIS OPPENT A FORMER TWF WRESTLER FORM DETROIT, MICHIGAN, USA WEIGHING AT 227 POUNDS HE BULIT TWAE FORM THE GROUND UP HE IS THE CEO OF TWAE HE IS CHARLES THE DRAGON ROBERTS! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Duncan see this while was shock, while he was not happy and then Duncan throw a punch. But Charles Block it and then he smirks. As Rocky Singles for the bell Charles began to fight back as he punching Duncan 5 Times, then kicking him in the chest then throw Duncan into the ropes and then hit the Spinbuster while Fans cheering for him. 

PJ: MAN CHARLES IS NOT HAPPY NOW AND HE GVIING DUNCAN A BEATING OF HIS LIFE. 

Then Charles picking up Duncan as he punching some more, but Duncan kick him hard, then DDT Charles as he getting some breath and then he went on the attack on Charles. 

Daffy: DUNCAN LOW BLOW CHARLES AND NOW HE ON THE ATTACK. 

Duncan attacking Charles, then Body slam him on the matt then he went outside, went under the ring and then grab a table then Charles getting up as he seeing Duncan with the table and then getting up. Then he went running to the Ropes went over the ropes and Dive on Duncan with the Table.

PJ: MAN THAT WAS INSANE! 

Crowd: HOLLY SH*T, HOLLY SH*T! 

Daffy: THAT CRAZY, CHARLES JUST DIVE ON DUNCAN AND THE TABLE AT THE SAME TIME! 

Then Charles getting up as he was shaking the cobwebs out of his head, then he picking up the table and then bringing it in. Then he went to the turnbuckle as he place the table on it and then hit it. 

PJ: CHARLES IS SETTING THE TABLE UP AND PLAN TO USE IT!

Then Duncan came in then hit Charles form behind, then went to the other turnbuckle as he going for the Spear but Charles duck out of the way and then Duncan hit the table full force and was hurt. 

Daffy: OK THIS WAS NOT SMART FOR DUNCAN, AS HE WAS GOING FOR THE SPEAR BUT CHARLES MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME AND DUNCAN HIT THE TABLE HARD! 

Then Charles Pick up Duncan, Then hit the DKO then he went to the Top turnbuckle and then hit the Dragon Splash. Then he pins him and the Ref Begins to count. 

Rocky: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Return of the Ronin) 

PENNY: WINNER CHARLES THE DRAGON ROBERTS! 

PJ: WELL CHARLES FINALY BEAT DUNCAN AND HE SURIVE THIS! 

Daffy: WELL THIS CHAPTER JUST ENDS, UP NEXT TWAE CREEPYPASTA/TV CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH IS NEXT AND THIS WILL BE A SCARY.

*  
(Promo) 

Space Dandy: I AM SPACE DANY, SPACE IS MY PLACE TO LIVE EVEN THE LADIES BUT ME AND MY FERRET CAT MEOW WE WILL BRING MAYHAM TO TWAE AND BECOME FUTURE TWAE STARS SO SPACE DANDY OUT! 

*  
PJ: WELL SPACE DANDY AND MEOW HAVE SING TO TWAE AND NOW PLAN TO WRESTLER FOR THE COMPANY ON IMPACT. 

DAFFY: LET SEE WHAT WILL SPACE DANDY BRIGNS!

PENNY: NOW THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA/TV TITLE MATCH! 

SING APPEARS: TWAE CREEPYPASTA/TV CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH HAHAHAHAHAHA

(BGM: Gravity Falls theme song) 

PENNY: FIRSTR FORM GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS DIPPER PINES 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL DIPPER DAYBUE ON TWAE BACK IN NOVEMBER, NOW HE BEAT GH GOOD HANK HILL AND NOW HE IS A TITLE CONTENDER! 

Daffy: WELL LET SEE IF HE CAN SURVIVED BRVR MIND GAMES HERE! 

BRVR: I AM BRVR ALL WHO ENTER WILL NEVER LEVE MY WORLD AGAIN! 

(BGM: Black or White) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM POKEMON DEAD CHANNEL WEIGHING AT 199 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE CREEPYPASTA/TV CHAMPION BRVR! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL DIPPER DON’ T KNOW WHAT HE GOT INTO. BRVR IS A MONSTER, HE MAKE HIS VICTIMS SUFFER AND GIVE THEM PAIN. 

Daffy: BRVR IS THE MOST CRAZZY CREEPYPASTA CHARTER IN THE WORLD AND NOW HE THE CHAMP. LET SEE IF DIPPER CAN TAKE THE TITLE AWAY FORM BRVR. 

Bell Rings: Ding Ding 

Then Dipper, BRVR in a Tie up then BRVR kick Dipper hard, then throw him into the Ropes and hit a body slam on Dipper. Then began to working on his arm as he trying to get it hurt and plan to use his finisher later. 

PJ: BRVR ON THE ATTACK AS HE WORKING ON DIPPER ARM AND MAN THIS DOSE HURTS. 

Daffy: BRVR IS A MASTER OF SUBMISSION MOVES AND HIS FINISHER IS WHY YOU LEVEE ME?

Then Brvr going for a DDT but Dipper kick BRVR as he getting up then punching him 3 times, then hit a DDT of his own while shaking his arm then began to stomping on Brvr chest and then hit a Leg drop as he pins him but get a two count. 

PJ: DIPPER PINES IS FIGHTING BACK BUT THE LEFT ARM OF HIS IS HURTING BAD AND CAN HE COME BACK?

Then Dipper throw BRVR into the turnbuckle as he going for the Spear but BRVR move out of the way, then throw Dipper into the Turnbuckle as he hurt his arm and screams while BRVR Smiles evilly. 

Daffy: DIPPER MADE A BIG ROOKIE MISTAKE BRVR IS DANGERS AND HIS ARM IS HURTING. 

Then Brvr Hit the You levee me (Cross Arm-bar submission) As Dipper screams then he tap out to the move as it was hurting his arm. Then Rocky singles the bell as BRVR let go and smiles. 

PENNY: WINNER BY SUBMISSION AND STILL THE CREEPYPASTA/TV CHAMPION OF THE WORLD BRVR!

(BGM: Black and White) 

PJ: WELL BRVR RETIAN HIS TITE AND DIPPER IS TAKEN BY THE EMT TO THE HOSPITAL. 

DAFFY: WELL THIS ONE HELL OF A MATCH AND MORE PAIN FOR DIPPER. UP NEXT KNOCKOUT 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE IS NEXT!/

*  
Commercial

*

SING APPEARS: TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPIONSHIP! 

(BGM: Pupet on a String) 

PENNY: THIS IS A 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE MATCH FIRST FORM HOOFINGTON, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS SHE IS THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE LAUMOON! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL THE NEW TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMP RAINBOW DASH IS DEFENDING HER TITLE FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE SHE BEAT TRIXIE. NOW TRIXIE WANT IT BACK. 

Daffy: WELL AFTER THAT LOST TO DASH TRIXIE WANT REVING! 

(BGM:I Tease, U Touch) 

PENNY: HER OPPENT FORM SPRINGFIELD, KENTUCKY WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS SHE IS LISA SIMPSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: THIS IS LISA 5th TITLE SHOT AND I WONDER WILL SHE BECOME 4 TIME CHAMPION?

Daffy: WE WILL FIND OUT IF THAT HAPPEN 

(BGM:You Can look But You can’t Touch) 

Titatorn: Terri and Sheri The Twins 

PENNY: FORM SPRINGFIELD, KENTUCKY WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS SHE IS TERRI! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PENNY: TERRI WANT THE TITLE SINCE SHE IS A FORMER 2 TIME TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION AND SHERRI IS 3 TIME KNOCKOUT CHAMP. 

Daffy: TERRI WANT TO BE WITH HER SISTER AS 3 TIME KNOCKOUT CHAMP BUT SHE HAVE TO BEAT THE CURRENT ONE. 

(BGM: Harder Better Faster Stronger By Daft Punk) 

PENNY: THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION FORM CLOUSDALE, EQUESTRIA WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS SHE IS THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION AND ONE HAFT OF THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS RAINBOW DASH! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Then the Match begins as they fighting each other then a theme music plays. 

(BGM: Heel for Ya Face) 

Then the Female Bully that Lisa Remember as she walking towards the ring then attacking Lisa Simpson, then she Punch Terri, Trixie and then Rainbow Dash. Then she Pick Up Lisa as she chokeslam her to the ground, then did a Big Boot to Terri, Then Throw Trixie out of the ring and then Another chokeslam to Rainbow Dash as the Ref Singles the bell. 

PJ: WHO IS THIS!

Daffy: THAT FRANCINE RHENQUIST LISA SIMPSON ARCH EMEMRY. NOW SHE MESSING UP THE MATCH! 

PENNY: DO TO OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE THIS MATCH IS A NO CONEST. BUT STILL THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION RAINBOW DASH! 

PJ: WHY SHE WANT TO INTERRUPTED THIS MATCH?

Daffy: I THINK SHE WANT TO SENT LISA A MESSAGE! 

Then Francine left the ring as EMT came to help up the Knockouts and Fans Booing at Francine Rhenquist. 

PJ: WELL THIS IS A MESS AND UP NEXT TAWE TAG TEAM TITLES ARE ON THE LINE NEXT! 

*  
Commercials  
*  
PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP! 

Sing Appears: TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES! 

(BGM: Gold and Smoke) 

PEJNNY: THE CHALLENGERS FROM DANVILLE, ALABAMA WEIGHTING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 402 POUNDS TEAM OF PHINEAS AND GOLD-FERB THE FLYNN BROTHERS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: PHINEAS, FERB ARE SON OF LEDGEN LAWRENCE FLETCHER WHO WAS A UK TOON WRESTLING WORLD CHAMP AND UKW GRAND SLAM CHAMPION. 

Daffy: WELL ALSO THEY ARE THE GRAND SONS OF CLYDE FLYNN AND REGINALD FLETCHER. CLYDE WAS IN AAA, NORTHEAST WRESTLING, FLORIDA CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING AND CHAOS WRESTLING. WHILE REGINALD WAS IN UK WRESTLING, AUSTRALIA WRESTLING AND SOUTHERN WRESTLING. 

 

(BGM: Siva Tau) 

Bart and Hugo: Began chanting in Polynesian Battle cry. “YOU SAY SIM AND WE SAY PSON!” 

CROWD: SIM!

Bart and Hugo: PSON|! AROW! 

Then Pyro Came out

(BGM: So Close Now) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM SPRINGFIELD, ILLINOIS WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 478 POUNDS TEAM OF BART AND HUGO THE TWAE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE SIMPSONS!

PJ: BART, HUGO SURPRISE US WHILE THEY ARE THE TAG TEAM CHAMPS AND CONTINUE TO BECOME DEFENDING CHAMPIONS!

Daffy: THERE DAD IS PROUD OF THEM AND NOW THEY CONTINUE THERE SCUESS. 

Then bell rings as Bart tie up with Phineas as they trying get up one another, then Bart throw Phineas into the ropes then he jumps over Phineas and then hit a drop kick on him. 

PJ: WELL PHINEAUS ON THE ATTACK, AS HE HIT THE DROPKICK ON BART AND NOW KEEP THE FIGHT ON. 

Then when Phineaus pick up Bart, Bart fighting back as he throw Phineaus into the ropes then dropkick him then follow by a Arm drag and then another arm drag too. 

Daffy: WELL BART IS ON THE ATTACK 

Then something happen 

Then Screen went buzzing noise 

Banjo Voice: DATH! 

Then The Lights went off as Fans and everyone was not happy. 

PJ: WHAT THE?

Banjo Voice: DATH! 

Then Lights came back as Banjo, Luke and Zeek Were in the ring as Bart, Hugo, Phineaus and Ferb was looking at this. 

Daffy: WHAT THE POSSUM FAMILY DOING HERE?

Then they Attacking Bart and Hugo as Ref rings the bell. Then Phineaus and Ferb trying to help them but they got overmatch too. Then the Ref singles the bell 

PENNY: THIS MATCH IS NO CONEST AND STILL THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPS BART AND HUGO THE SIMPSONS!

PJ: MAN THIS MATCH IS RUNNED! 

BRAKER 

DELTA 

BRAVO 

OMEGA 

VICTOR 

ALPHA!

THE DOJO SHIELD 

(BGM: Special Ops) 

Then Burn, Loke and Ed Heading to the Ring as they get into the ring, then began to attacking the Possums as they fighting back. 

Daffy: THE DOJO SHIELD WHAT THEY DOING HERE?

PJ: WANT TO FIGHT THE POSSUMS! 

(BGM: Bad Man) 

Then Homer Simpson came out as fans cheering for him and then he was looking at this. 

Daffy: IT THE GUST CEO WHO GOING TO HOST IMPACT HOMER SIMPSON!

PJ: HE IS THE FORMER TWAE CHAMPION AND WORLD CHAMPION. ALSO A MEMBER OF THE 2014 TWAE HALL OF FAME TOO! 

Homer: STOP THIS NOW. I AM THE GUST CEO HOMER SIMPSON FOR IMPACT. SO I WILL MAKE A MATCH ON IMPACT IT WILL BE THE POSSUM FAMLY TEAMING UP WITH GOOD HANK HILL, DANNY PHANTOM AND KNUCKLES VS THE SIMPSONS, Phineas, Ferb, DOJO SHIELD, A REGULAR TAG TEAM, SWALLOW FALLS WARRIORS AND CODY ANDERSON! IN A 12 MEN TAG TEAM MATCH! 

CROWD: YAAAAA

Homer: SO GOOD DAY! 

Then he left as Fans Cheering for this match and happy too. 

PJ: MAN THAT A BLOCKBUSTER MATCH FOR IMPACT 

Daffy: WELL THIS WILL BE INSTERING CAN SIMPSONS, PHINEAS AND FERB WORK WITH THE DOJO SHIELD?

PJ: WELL UP NEXT TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE US TITLE IS NEXT. 

*Commercials* 

DAISY DUCK: NOW THIS IS THE FIRST OF THE MAIN EVENT AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

SING APPEARS: TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

(BGM: Rock is Dead) 

Then Louie Duck heading too the ring, high five the fans as he enter into the ring and pose to the crowd. 

PJ: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH. ALSO DASIY DUCK WILL DO THE MAIN EVENT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH.

Daffy: WELL ANOTHER TWAE HALL OF FAMER WILL BE WORKING AS A MAIN EVENT ANNOUNCER TOO. 

(BGM: OUT OF MY WAY) 

CROWD: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Then Stewie Griffin Came out with Brian Griffin, Vinnie and Maggie Simpson as fans high five Stewie while he rase the TWAE World Title In the Air and then he heading to the ring. As Brian, Vinnie and Maggie heading to the ring side seats. 

PJ: STEWIE HAVE WON THE TITLE FOR THE FIRST TIME AND THIS IS CARE MOVENT. 

Daffy: WELL HE BEEN DEFENDING IT AND HE IS THE CHAMP! 

Daisy: LAYDES AND GENETALMEN. ARE YOU READY? 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAa

Daisy: ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE AND IT IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Daisy: FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 202 POUNDS HE IS LOUIE DUCK! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Daisy: THE CHAMPION FORM QUAHOG, ROAD ISLAND WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS THE RAINING AND DEFENDING TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD HE IS STEWIE GRIFFIN! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Daisy: NOW PEASE WELCOME THE REF FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH CHEESE SANDWICH! 

CROWD: YAAAAAA

Cheese showing the TWAE World Title in the air while fans cheering for it and then looking at the wrestlers. Then showing the title both of them and Cheese Singles for the bell. 

Bell: DING DING! 

Then Louie, Stewie in a tie up as they trying get one up on each other, then Stewie hit a Arm drag on Louie while Louie hit another arm drag on Stewie then they smiles to each other while fans cheers and then they move around too. 

PJ: WELL LOUIE AND STEIWE ARE SIZING UP EACH OTHER!

Then Stewie, Louie went back into a Tie up as Louie got Stewie in a headlock, then Stewie punching Louie in the side then throw him into the ropes, as he got knockdown by Louie and then Louie went to the ropes. As Stewie ducks, then jumps over Louie and then hit the Dropkick on Louie as he hit another one. Then Went for a Arm Drag take down hold on Louie. 

Daffy: MAN STEIWE GOT LOUIE IN A ARM DRAG HOLD. 

Then Louie getting up trying to push Stewie off then he throw Stewie into the ropes, as he dropkick Stewie out of the ring, then going for the Scuide Dive but Stewie getting up then he counter it with the DDT on to the floor. As Fans cheering on this. 

PJ: MAN WHAT A COUNTER A DDT ON LOUIE! 

Daffy: FANS ARE SHOCK TO SEE THIS AND CHEERING TOO! 

Fans: HOLLY S****, HOLLY S*****

Then Stewie throw Louie into the ring as he went for the pin but Louie kick out of 2, then he getting up while thinking, then he going for the Genius Blaster (Brainbuster) But Louie kick Stewie in the chest then he hit the Duck Attack (X-Factor) Then resting his face. 

PJ: LOUIE COUNTER WITH THE DUCK ATTACK AND TRYING GET THE WIN! 

Louie pins Stewie but Stewie kick out of 2 as Fans cheering, then Louie getting up, as he body slam Stewie and going for the I am Right (springboard Splash) But Stewie move out of the way, Louie miss then Stewie getting up then he hit the Genius blaster and then singles the end. 

Daffy: LOUIE MISS I AM RIGHT AND NOW STEIWE GOING FOR THE RUPERT SPLASH! (BME) Then he hit it as the Ref Began the count. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Out of my Way) 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

DASIY: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION STEWIE GRIFFIN! 

PJ: STEWIE RETAIN THE TITLE AND UP NEXT SECOND MAIN EVENT TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP NEXT! 

*  
Commercial

*  
Then Ring Set up with Two Tables since this will be a Hardcore match for the TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT! 

PJ: WELL THIS WILL BE A HARDCORE MATCH SET UP BY TWAE GUST CEO HOST HOMER SIMPSON AND WANT TO MAKE THIS MATCH MORE EXCITED! 

Daffy: HE GVIING WHAT THE FANS WNAT! 

Daisy: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE MATCH! 

(BGM: Stress) 

Daisy: FIRST FORM DETROIT, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT AND RAINING TWAE CHAMPION MAD SCIENTIST DR. ANDREWS NIGHT! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL DR. NIGHT HAVE TO DEFEND HIS TITLE AGENT SLANDERMAN AND THIS WILL BE A TOUGHT ONE TOO.

Dr. Andrews: I AM NOT SCARED OF A CREEPYPASTA SLANDERMAN! HE IS A IDOIT A MORON AND DUMMY. BUT I AM GOING TO BEAT HIM! 

(BGM: EPCI METAL!) 

VOICE: HE IS SLANDERMAN! 

*Lights went out* 

PJ: WHAT THE? WHO TURN THE LIGHTS!

Daffy: WE DON’T KNOW AND THIS NOT GOOD! 

Then they Came back on, then Slanderman was behind Dr. Andrews Night while Night was about to turn around. 

PJ: THAT SLANDERMAN! 

Daffy: NIGHT DON’T TURN AROUND! 

Too late as he Turn around, then Slanderman grab Night Neck then he chokeslam him through the Two Tables as he telling the Ref to Ring the bell and he pins Andrews Night Ko Body. Then the Ref Began to Count. 

Rocky: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Epic Metal) 

Daisy: WINNER AND NEW TWAE CHAMPION SLANDERMAN! 

Then Slanderman took the tittle as he rase it in the air and then heading to the back. 

PJ: SLANDERMAN BEAT ANDREWS NIGHT IN ONE SECOND! TO BECAME THE NEW TWAE CHAMPION! 

Daffy: IT A SHOCKER AND I WONDER IF DR. ANDREWS NIGHT WON’ TAKE THIS SINCE HE WAS SURPRISE BY THIS TOO! 

PJ: UP NEXT THIRD MAIN EVENT THE BATTLE ROYAL IS NEXT! 

*  
Commercial

*

PJ: NOW IT THE BATTLE ROYAL! 

Daisy: THIS IS THE 30 MEN BATTLE ROYAL, 2 MEN WILL START THIS MATCH THEN EVERY 10 SECONDS ANOTHER WILL APPEAR AND WHEN ALL 30 IN THE RING WILL ELEMATED EACH OTHER OVER THE TOP ROPE. THE LAST ONE STANDING THEY WILL HEAD TO TOONAMAINA 30 TO FACE THE TWAE CHAMPION OR WORLD CHAMPION! 

(BGM: Swat Kats Season 2 Intro) 

Daisy: FIRST PARPENPENT DRAW NUMBER ONE FORM MEGA KAT CITY WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS HE IS JAKE CLAWSON! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: HERE COME JAKE HE DRAW NUMBER ONE AND WILL THIS BE HIS LUCKY NIGHT?

Daffy: WE WILL FIND OUT! 

(BGM: BUSTER RAP) 

DAISY: PARPENICPENT DRAW NUMBER 2 FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS BUSTER BUNNY! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Then then match begins as he began to in a Tie up as they trying to get out, but Jake throw Buster into the Ropes then he hit the Turn around Backbarker. As he trying get Buster Out but Buster Kick Jake in the chest then punching him 4 times and then Hit the DDT!. 

Fans: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0! 

BUZZZ! 

(BGM: O’Canada) 

Then Canadanit Destroyer Came running to the ring. 

Daisy: PARPECEPENT DRAW NUMBER 3 HE IS THE CANADANIT DESTROYER! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Daffy: WELL CD DRAW NUMBER 3 AND WILL GIVE THESE FANS A REAL SHOW! 

*10 Wrestlers later* 

(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster) 

Daisy: PARPECEPENT DRAW NUMBER 14 THE REBORN CHASE YOUNG! 

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Then Chase Young running towards the ring and then Began to beating up Jake as he throwing him out of the ring 

Daisy: FIRST ELEMATION JAKE CLAWSON BY CHASE YOUNG! 

PJ: MAN 13 WRESTERS BEN THERE OVER 2 HOURS BUT CHASE ELEMATED JAKE CLAWSON! 

Then Chance went to attack Chase but Chase kicking Chance then throwing him out of the ring too while went to Beating Up Alucard. 

Daisy: SECOND ELEMATION CHANCE FURLONG! 

Other Six Wrestlers later on. 

PJ: CHASE HAVE 5 ELEMATION IN THIS MATCH 

Then Chase elemated Buster Bunny out of the ring. 

Daisy: SIX ELEMATION IS BUSTER BUNNY BY CHASE YOUNG! 

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0! 

(BGM: BOURN TO FLY!) 

THEN TAILS CAME OUT AS FANS CHEERING FOR HIM! 

Daisy: PARPECEPENT DRAW NUMBER 20 HE IS MILES “TAILS” PROWER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

PJ: HERE THE TWO TAIL FOX DRAW NUMBER 20! 

Then Tails enter into the ring, then fighting Snake as he elemated him too 

Daisy: SNAKE IS ELEMATED BY TAILS! 

Daffy: WELL THAT ONE FOR TAILS 

*Before the 30th Entrance* 

(BGM: Time & Fate) 

PJ: NO WAY! JIM POSSIBLE! 

Daffy: MAN HE IS BACK! 

Jim Possible came out as Fans cheering then posing to the crowd and then running to the ring.

Daisy: THE 30th PARPECEPENT HE IS THE CARASMAGICT ENGMANA JIM POSSIBLE! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Then Chase Young Elemateted Chief Hackett, Cody Anderson and Bully Chris Griffin. Jim Elemated Big Mack, Tails Elemated Sora. 

Daisy: CHEIF HACKET, CODY ANDERSON AND BULLY CHRIS GRIFFIN. BIG MACK ELEMATED BY JIM POSSIBLE. SORA ELEMATED BY TAILS!

PJ: WELL IT DOWN TO THREE. 

Then Chase Young Elemated Jim Possible and then Tails went to Closeline Chase Young but the Movement took him over as both of them went out at the same time too. 

Daisy: WINNER IS? UN?

Daffy: OK CHASE YOUNG AND TAILS WENT OUT AT THE SAME TIME AND REFS ARE AUGURING AT EACH OTHER. SAME AS CHASE YOUNG AND TAILS TOO! 

PJ: WE ARE WATCHING THE REPLAY THAT BOTH OF THEM DID WENT OUT AT THE SAME TIME AND BOTH FEET DID TOUCH THE FLOOR. SO WEARE CONFUSE AT THIS!

(BGM: Return of the Ronin) 

Then Charles came out as Fans cheering for him and then he have a towel wrap around his neck. While carrying a Mic in his hand. 

PJ: CHARLES IS HERE AND THINKING HE SEEING THIS. 

Daffy: WELL LET SEE WHAT WILL CHARLES DO?

Charles: WELL SINCE BOOTH FEET DID TOUCH THE FLOOR, WELL I THINK I CAN MAKE THEM BOTH HAPPY AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWAE HISTORY. CO WINNERS OF THE BATTLE ROYAL ARE CHASE YOUNG AND MILES TAILS PROWER! SO BOTH OF THEM ARE HEADING TO TOONAMAINA 30 AND GET A SHOT AT TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP OR WORLD TITLE! SO GOOD DAY! 

Then he heading to the back as Fans cheering for him. 

PJ: WOW THAT A BLOCKBUSTER NEWS CHASE YOUNG, TAILS HEADING TO TOONAMAINA 30 TO FACE EATHER THE TWAE CHAMPION OR WORLD CHAMPION AND THAT BIGGER NEWS TOO! 

Daffy: WELL WE WILL BE SEEING YOU ON IMPACT SO GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT! 

TWAE 2014 Copyright @


	5. TWAE IMPACT WITH HOMER SIMPSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWAE IMPACT LIVE Live form BC Place Stadium, Vancouver, BC

(BGM: Return of the Ronin) 

TWAE IMPACT WRESTLING (THIS IS CARTOON WRESTLING) 

FANS SCREAMS 

FIREWORKS: BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOM 

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT, THE ROAD TO TOONAMAINA 30 CONTINUES AS IT WILL BE LIVE IN LIMA, PERU FIRST TIME AND IT WILL BE OFF THE CHARTS. 

DAFFY: SO THE FIRST MATCH IS A X-DIVISION TOURNAMENT ALL SIX WILL ADVANCE TO TOONAMAINA 30 TO A UTLAMENT X MATCH FOR THE VACANT TWAE X-DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP BELT THAT WILL BE HANING UP IN MID AIR. 

PJ: SO LET GET TO THE FIRST MATCH. 

(BGM: Gladiator) 

PENNY: THIS IS A X-DIVISION TOURNAMENT MATCH FIRST ACOMPLEY BY SNIPS FORM PONYVILLE WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS SNAILS! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL SNAILS CAME FORM CNA DEVELOPMENT AS HE WAS A GOOD STAR AND A GREAT ONE TOO. 

Daffy: WELL HE WAS FORMER CNA X-DIVISION CHAMP AND THIS IS HIS AREA TOO. 

Voice: HOTEL, ECHO, DELTA, SERA, ALPHA AND OMEGA! THE DOJO SHIELD! 

Titatorn: THE MAIL DELIVERS OF JUSTICES 

Then ED Coming form the stands as Fans cheering for him and he heading to the ring 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM PROGEST CITY WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE MEMBER OF THE DOJO SHIELD ED! 

PJ: WELL ED WILL BE IN HIS FIRST SIGNALS MATCH AND PLAN TO SHOW THEM WHAT HE CAN DO.

Daffy: ED ALSO A X-DIVISION STAR IN THE CNA AND HE PLAN TO WIN THAT X-DIVISION TITLE. 

Bell Rings as ED, Snails went into a tie up then Snails went for a Arm winch, as he keep twisting ED arm, then Ed was trying get balance while trying not to scream and thinking away out of this. 

PJ: WOW THIS IS A SURPRISE WE NEVER SEE SNAILS DO A ARM WINCH ON ED OR ANYONE BEFORE. 

Daffy: BUT CAN ED GET OUT OF THIS MESS? 

Then ED went for a counter as he did a arm winch take down on Snails, then follow by a Hip toss, another one and then a Headlock takedown. 

PJ: WELL ED COUNTER BACK AS HE GOT THE UPER HAND. 

Then Snails getting up with ED as he hit the blackbody drop on ED, then getting up while Snips cheering him on then went to the ropes shaking his head, Then ED getting up as he see Snails near the ropes, then he was going to close line him but Snails ducks and then ED went over the ropes while Snails thinking. 

Daffy: MAN ED JUST MISS SNAILS AS SNAILS TRICK ED AND NOW ED IS NOT HAPPY WIHT THAT!

Then Surprise everyone Snails did a Running Dive over the ropes, on to ED as he land on ED hard and they were amazed with this. 

PJ: WOW NEVER SEEN SNAILS DO A HIGH DIVE BEFORE. 

Daffy: MAN THAT WAS AMAZING! 

Then Snails grab ED but Ed throw Snails into the Steps, then Ed grab Snails as he throw him into the ring and then hit the Springboard DDT on Snails. As he pins him. 

Rocky: 1-2

Then Snails kick out at 2 as ED was not happy and then thinking.

PJ: WELL ED TURN THINGS AROUND AS HE GOT THE UPER HAND BUT SNAILS JUST KICK OUT AT 2! 

Then ED going for a Springboard close line but Snails counter it with a DDT then trying get up as Fans clapping there hands and cheering him on. 

Daffy: MAN Snails Counter that one and now can he get up. 

Snails getting up first as ED getting up, then Snails hit ED with a Brainbuster and then going for the Snails Express (BME) Then when he hit the move but ED Move out of the way in time. Then Snails getting up as ED hit the Package Deliver (Blackout) And Pins him. 

ROCKY: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Special OPS) 

PENNY: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO UTLAMENT X ED! 

PJ: WELL ED WON THIS ONE AND HE GOT THE PACKAGE DELIVER ON SNAILS AS SNAILS MISS THE MOONSULT. 

Daffy: HERE COME ED FRIENDS BURN AND LOOGIE! 

Then Burn, Loogie came in and celebrated ED wins as Snips came and then Loogie got the idea. AS they attack Snails and then they hit the Triple Powerbomb on Snips while they pose to the fans. 

PJ: OH COME ON THEY HIT THE TRIPLE POWERBOMB ON SNIPS AND HE DIDN’T DESERVED THIS! 

Daffy: THEY WANT TO SEND A MESSAGE.

PJ: UP NEXT DAYBUE OF ROD FLANDERS FACING EVIL INC. MEMBER JACK SPLICER IN THE X-DIVISION TOURNAMENT NEXT. 

*  
COMMERCIALS

*  
PJ: WE ARE BACK FOR THE NEXT X-DIVISION TOURNAMENT MATCH 

(BGM: Pale Rider) 

Then Rod Flanders came out with Todd behind him as he praying then he heading to the ring. 

PENNY: THIS IS A X-DIVISION TOURNAMENT MATCH FIRST FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY TODD FLANDERS HE IS THE ONE ROD FLANDERS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Daffy: ROD JUST JOIN TWAE AND HE PLAN TO FOLLOW HIS FATHER FOOTSTEP NED FLANDERS. 

PJ: NED IS A LEDGEN IN FAN FICTION WRESTLING AND NOW HIS SON IS JOINING HIM. 

DAFFY: NOW LET SEE HOW HE DO IN THIS MATCH. 

(BGM: Take Me To the other side) 

Titatorn; EVIL KNOWS NO BOUNDS AND EVIL NEVER WILL REST! 

Then Jack Splicer and Adam Flacon came out as fans booing at them while they heading to the ring. 

PENNY: ACOMPLEY BY ADAM FLACON FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS MEMBER OF EVIL INC 2014 JACK SPLICER! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL EVIL FORMED BY CHASE YOUNG AND WANT TO GO FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE. NOW HE PLAN TO DO THAT BUT HIS PROTÉGÉ JACK WILL COMPET FOR THE X-DIVISION TITLE! 

Daffy: HE HAVE TO GET PAST ROD FIRST AND I KNOW WHY TODD IS OUT THERE MAKE SURE ADAM DON’T INTERFERE. BUT EVIL INC GOT MORE MEMBERS. 

Then Rod, Jack in a Tie up as they trying get one and other. Then Rod kick Jack as he put him in a head lock and then did a headlock take down. 

PJ: WELL ROD IS DOING GOOD AND MAN JACK IS TAKING IT!

Then Jack Trips Rod as he pick him up then punch him into a Face, then throw him into the ropes as he spine buster him to the ground, then Rod getting up as he lean agents on the rope as Jack close line him outer the ropes and then he hit the scuside dive on Rod as they did cheer for that. Then Jack getting back into the Ring as Adam came and throw Rod into the Steel steps . As Todd came and then spears Adam. 

Daffy: MAN A SUCIDE DIVE FORM JACK AND ADAM THROW ROD INTO THE STEEL STEPS. BUT TOD CAME AND SPEARS ADAM|! 

Then Rod getting into the Ring as Jack Stomps on him. Then he Pick up Rod as he going for the Splicer Drop (Top Rope Leg Drop) Then Rod move out of the way, as Jack miss then Rod getting up and hit the DDT. Then Adam try to distract the ref but Todd pull him down then began to fight him but Clemont came then attack Todd as Rod seeing this then Jack Low Blow Rod and then hit the Jack Night (Blackbody drop/Cutter) Then pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: Take me to the other side) 

PENNY: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO THE UTLAMENT X MATCH IS JACK SPLICER! 

PJ: MAN TODD WAS GOING TO HELP HIS BROTHER WIN BUT CLEMONT CAME AND ATTACK TODD WITH ADAM! 

Daffy: BUT JACK LOW BLOW ROD AND GET THE WIN. UP NEXT BATTLE ROYAL WINNERS CHOICE FOR TOONAMAINA IS NEXT!

*  
Commercials

*  
Charles was in the ring.

Charles: NOW PLEASE WELCOME THE CO-BATTLE ROYAL WINNERS FIRST TAILS PROWER! 

(BGM: Alpha Male) 

Titatorn: Tails Prower The Best in TWAE. 

Then Tails came out as fans cheering for him and was looking at the fans. Then he high five the fans while enter into the ring and then waiting. 

Charles: NEXT CHASE YOUNG! 

(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster) 

Then Chase Came out as fans booing at him while he flip them off then he enter into the ring while looking at Charles then stand next to Tails. 

Charles: NOW THE CHAMPIONS FIRST THE TWAE CHAMPION SLANDER MAN! 

(BGM:The Slender Man Song) 

Then Lights went out then Slander Man came out with the TWAE Championship Belt, the fans cheering for him as he enter into the ring and then looking at Chase Young. 

Charles: NOW THE TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION STEWIE GRIFFIN|!

(BGM: Lethal X) 

Then Stewie Griffin came out with the TWAE World Title as fans cheering for him, then he enter into the ring and then looking at Tails. 

Charles: OK THIS HOW WE DO IT. IT WILL BE A COIN FLIP SO IF THE PERSON CALL IT THEN HE WILL GET THE FIRST PICK. SO CALL IT! 

Chase: HEADS 

Tails: TAILS! 

Then Charles Flip the Coin then it land on heads on the floor.

Charles: OK IT HEADS AND CHASE YOUNG WILL GO FIRST! 

Chase: I WILL CHOSE SLANDER MAN TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT BECAUSE I WILL SHOW SLANDER MAN WHO IS THE MONSTER HERE!

Then Slander Man went up to Chase Young as he hold the TWAE Championship Belt in the Air. 

Charles: OK Tails witch title you get.

Tails: I go for TWAE WORLD TITLE BECAUSE THIS IS MY DESTINY SINCE SONIC WON THE TWAE WORLD TITLE AND NOW IT MY TURN! 

Stewie: TAILS I ADMIRE YOUR SPRIT AND I WILL REGAIN MY TITLE SO GOOD LUCK!

Tails: SAME TO YOU!

Then they shaking hands.

Charles: WELL THAT YOU HEAR IT FOLKS SO AT TOONAMAINA 30 IT WILL BE FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP SLANDER MAN WILL DEFEND HIS TITLE AGETNS CHASE YOUNG AND OTHER MAINE EVENT FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE IT WILL BE STEWIE GRIFFIN DEFEND HIS TITLE AGENTS TAILS PROWER! 

PJ: THAT A BIG BLOCK BUSTER NEWS! 

Daffy: WELL UP NEXT DAYBUE OF FRITZ THE CAT NEXT! 

*  
(BGM: Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson) 

Jeff was siting in his corner then looking at the screen with a evil smile and he laugh. 

Jeff: WELL KIDDIES I WILL BE COMING TO TOONAMAINA 30 TAKE ON THE SO CALL SCARY LEDGEN THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT. WELL REAPER I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, SEE I AM GOING TO END THAT STREAK 22-0 SINCE NO ONE HAVEN’T END THAT STREEK NOT EVEN DEADPOOL. THEY SAY THAT YOUR POWERS COME FORM TOONAMAINA WELL I AM GOING TO PUT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP! BUT I NEED TO WORK ON MY RING RUST SO I WILL BE DAYBUE ON HEAT AND MY OPPENT WILL BE YOUR SISTER BOYFRIEND SLIVER THE HEDGEHOG. WELL YOU BETTER BE WATCHING BECAUSE HE WILL GO TO SLEEP AND HE WILL HAVE A NIGHTMARE. SO REAPER SEE YOU SOON ON TOONAMAINA 30 BECAUSE YOUR STREEK WILL GO TO SLEEP AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHH!

*

PJ: WELL WE ARE BACK AND THE NEXT MATCH 

(BGM: Feedback)

Cody: MISTER ANDERSON! 

Cody Anderson! 

Then Cody came out as Fans Cheering for him, then he pose for the mic and then he grab it. 

Cody: WEIGHING AT 215 POUNDS FORM OTTAWA, ONTARIO, CANADA MR. ANDERSON! 

Fans: ANDERSON! 

Cody: ANDERSON! 

Then Cody heading to the ring.

Daffy: WELL HE DOSE HIS ENTRANCE GOOD. 

(BGM: FRITZ THE CAT THEME) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS FRITZ THE CAT! 

Crowd: (50/50 Ratio) 

PJ: WELL FRITZ WAS ON CNA AS HE WON THE CNA TITLE AND BECAME THE CHAMP. SO HE SING A 4 YEAR DEAL WITH TWAE! 

Then Fritz, Mr. Anderson in a tie up as Fritz throw Cody into the ropes then close line him then he pick him up and then Body slam him to the ground. 

Daffy: WELL FRITZ IS ON THE ATTACK AND CODY IS ON THE REBOUND TOO!

Then Cody getting up then punching Fritz 4 times, then he kick Fritz and then hit the spuflex on him hard. Then put Fritz in a headlock take down and try to keep the hold. 

PJ: CODY IS FIGHTING BACK AND HE GOT THE HOLD ON FRITZ 

Then Fritz getting up with his might, then he back body drop Cody as he getting up to his feet, as Cody did the same then he punching Cody 6 times in the face, as he throws Cody into the Turnbuckle hard then he did a hard close line and a DDT. While Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2

Then Cody kick out of two as Fritz grab him but Cody counter it with a Spinebuster and trying get back. 

Daffy: CODY CAME BACK WITH THE SPINBUSTER AND NOW GOING FOR THE MIC CHECK! 

Then Cody going for the Mic Check but Fritz block it as he spins him around into the Fritz Driver (Juvi Driver) and Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Fritz the Cat theme song) 

PENNY: WINNER FRITZ THE CAT! 

PJ: WELL FRITZ WON HIS DAYBUE MATCH AND NOW HE WILL BE A FORCE TO BE RECON WITH!

Daffy: UP NEXT MAIN EVENT DEAMON FACING Mike next. 

 

*  
In Homer Simpson Gust CEO Offices 

Homer: I AM MAKING A ANNOUNCEMENT IT WILL BE A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES. IT WILL BE 4 WAY DANCE. SO IT WILL BE THE DOJO SHIELD VS PHINEAS AND FERB VS A REGULAR TAG TEAM VS THE REAL AMERICAN ARNOLD AND STEVE SMITH VS POSSUM FAMILY. THE WINNER OF THE MATCH WILL HEAD TO TOONAMAINA 30 FACE MY SONS THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPS BART AND HUGO THE SIMPSONS!   
*  
Commercials

*

(BGM: Downfall) 

PENNY: THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT WITH SENOR REF ROCKY THE FLYING SQUIRREL. FIRST FORM YORK, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 218 POUNDS HE IS MIKE! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

PJ: WELL MIKE IS STRANGE AND HE JUST INJURED 4 SUPERSTARS IN LIVE SHOW.

Daffy: MIKE IS ONE MEAN ONE BUT THERE IS A CRAZY ONE DEMON JIM POSSIBLE AUTER EGO WILL GIVE MIKE RUN FOR HIS MONEY! 

Demon (OS): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA

(BGM: In Willows Way) 

Titatorn: DEMON! 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM MIDDLTION, COLORADO WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS HE IS DEMON! 

Then Demon came out with a Red, black umbrella while moving it then he smiles evilly while heading to the ring and smirks. 

Bell Rings 

Then Demon attacking Mike as he was kicking, punching him then DDT him. Then he throw Mike Into the Turnbuckle hard, then went outside get a steel chair. 

PJ: HAY WHAT HE DOING”

Daffy: WELL HE WANT REVING ON MIKE FOR INJURING HIM!

Then Demon came back with the Steel chair, but Rocky grab it, but it not good as Demon hit the Demon Deal (Twist of Fait) KO him then he went to put the steel chair on Mike Leg and began to Step on hit as Mike Screams then Demon hit the Same area again 4 times as he keep screaming. Then he went to get another steel chair, ladder out as he bring the ladder into the ring while enter with the steel chair and then he hit mike with the Steel chair hard ko him. Then setting up the Ladder as he going up top and then plan to hurt Mike more. 

PJ: OH NO HE GOING TO BRAKE MIKE LEG! 

Daffy: SOME ONE NEED TO STOP HIM!

Then Demon hit the Swantwan bomb on Mike Leg with the Steel Chair as he screams more then the match was over. 

PENNY: THIS MATCH IS NO CONEST! 

(BGM: It Willow Way) 

PJ: WELL Mike will be out 4-7 MONTHS SINCE HIS LEG IS INJURED!

Daffy: WELL DEMON GOT PAYBACK IN A WEARD WAY. SO I AM DAFFY DUCK!

PJ: I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN AND WE WILL SEE YOU ON TWAE HEAT. THEN TOONAMAINA 30 GOOD FIGHT AND GOOD NIGHT!

TWAE 2014 Copyright @

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Jim Possible became Demon and just Injured Mike 4-7 Months so who is next on his list?


	6. TWAE HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live: FORM HSBC ARENA Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

TWAE HEAT  
(BGM: Fire that Burns by Killswitch)  
Live: FORM HSBC ARENA Rio De Janeiro, Brazil  
Fireworks: BOOM BOOM BOOOM!  
Brazil Crowd were screaming and cheering  
Photo Finish: WELCOME TO TWAE HEAT I AM PHOTO FINISH!  
Cleveland Brown: I AM CLEVELAND BROWN AND ALSO 4 FINALES FOR WHO WILL BE CEO AT TOONAMIANA 30 WILL BE GADGET, VEGETA, HOMER SIMPSON AND MICKEY MOUSE ONLY TWO WILL RUN TWAE IMPACT AND HEAT. UNLESE CHARLES HAVE OTHER PLANS.  
POHTO FINISH: WELL LET GET TO THE FIRST MATCH MADE BY HOMER. 4 WAY DACNE FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES AT TOONAMAINA 30.  
Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(BGM: X-Factor Second Theme)  
Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Penny: THIS IS A 4 WAY DANCE FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP FIRST FORM THE PARK, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT of 405 POUDNS TEAM OF MORDECAI AND RIGBY THE REGULAR TAG TEAM!  
Photo Finish: THEY RETURN AFTER THEY WERE INJURED AND NOW THEY BACK IN THE TITLE HUNT TOO!  
Cleveland Brown: ALSO THEY WANT REDEMPTION TOO!  
(BGM: Patriot)  
PENNY: THERE OPPENTS ACOMPLEY BY STAN SMITH FORM WASHINGTON, DC WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 430 POUNDS TEAM OF STEVE SMITH AND ARNOLD THE PIT BULL THE REAL AMERICANS!  
Crowd: (50/50) Ratio  
Photo: BECAUSE THEY WANT TO SEE ARNOLD SWING!  
Cleveland: THAT WAS FUN AND CROWD LIKE HIS SWING TOO!  
Scary Sounds  
Banjo: DATH!  
Then Banjo Light the Lantern as Luther and Zeek came out while he smiles.  
Banjo: We Here!  
Then he Blow out the Lantern.  
(BGM: Live in Fear)  
Then Banjo Came out with Luther and Zeek as they heading to the ring and fans were 50/50 Ratio too.  
PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FROM THE STATE OF ALABAMA WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 435 POUNDS THEY ACOMPLEY BY BANJO POSSUM THEY ARE LUTHER AND ZEEK POSSUM THE POSSUM FAMILY!  
Photo: MAN THOSE GUYS ARE WAY CREEPY LOOKING  
Cleveland: THEY SCARE THE PANTS OFF OF ANYONE INCLUDING ME!  
Voice: SERA, DELTA, ECHO, LIMA, BRAVO AND OMEGA! THE DOJO SHIELD!  
Then the HOUNDS OF POSTMAN!  
(BGM: Special Ops)  
Then Burn and Logie came out while fans cheering for them and they were heading to the ring form the Crowd.  
PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM PROGEST CITY WEIGHING AT COMBINED 432 POUNDS THEY ARE THE TEAM OF BURN AND LOGIE THE DOJO SHIELD!  
Photo Finish: WELL DOJO SHIELD IS BACK TOGEVER AND STRONGER TOO ALSO THEY ATTACK KING SOMBRA!  
Then all of sudden they began to fighting each other as the Ref trying get this match undercontorl but this was a wild fight.  
Cleveland: MAN THIS IS CHAOS HERE!  
Then a stage hand hand PJ A message as he began to reading.  
Photo Finish: IT FORM THE GUST CEO HOST VEGETA, GADGET, HOMER SIMPSON, MICKEY MOUSE AND MICHAEL DE SANTA THEY SAYING THAT THEY CHANGE THIS MATCH INTO A 4 WAY TAG TEAM TORNADO NO DQ FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH!  
Cleveland: WOW THIS IS HUGE NEWS!  
Then Banjo, Luther, Zeek attacking Burn, Logie but Ed came to help them as they taking the fight towards the back while Arnold, Steve, Mordecai and Rigby were fighting each other. As they take the fight towards the convention stands as the other Ref follows them too and they will see this.  
Photo Finish: WELL THEY HEADING TO THE BACK AREAS AND CONVENTION STANDS SO WE SENDING THE CAMERAS TO THE AREAS NOW!  
Then the Two Cameras People catch up to Dojo Shield, Possum Family fighting in the back while other cameras People catch up to Real American, A Reagure Tag Team while they fighting, Then Arnold grab Mordecai by the Legs as he smiles and Mordecai was shaking his head even scramming no! While Steve Smith Attacking Rigby. Then Arnold lift Mordecai and began to Swing him around as the Fns Count.  
Cleveland: Arnold GOING FOR THE GIANT SWING! MORDECAI IS IN THE RIDE FOR HIS LIFE|!  
Fans: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35 And 36.  
Photo Finish: MAN ARNOLD KEEP GOING!  
Cleveland: I THINK MORDECAI IS GOING TO BE REAL SICK FORM THIS!  
Fans: 37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50,51,52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59 and 60!  
Then Arnold drop Mordecai on the ground, then Mordecai getting up as he was holding his mouth then went to the Convention stand and then began to throw up in it as Gill, Flim, Flam Brothers and Pops move out of the way in time as they see this.  
Photo Finish: OK THAT WAS DISCUSSING!  
Cleveland: WOW MORDECAI JUST THROW UP IN THE TWAE CONVENTION STANDS! WELL THEY HAVE TO CLOSE THAT FOR AWHILE UNTILL THEY GET IT CLEAN.  
Then the Fight still going with the DOJO Shield, Possum Family as they enter into the Knockout Dressing room and then they screams too.  
Photo Finish: WOW THIS FIGHT STILL GOING! THEY JUST BRING THE FIGHT INTO THE KNOCKOUT DRESSING ROOM!  
Cleveland: PUPPIES!  
Then Logie beating up on Banjo as Burn, Luther fighting each other, ED and Zeek fighting too.  
Then Rigby have the Tray form the Stands as he hitting Steve 3 Times, then KO him but Arnold Came then Hit Rigby form behind as he throw Rigby into the Air and then did a European Uppercut on Rigby. Then he setting him up for the Neutralizer as he moving his neck around and then Arnold hit the Neutralizer on Rigby. Then he pins him as the Ref counts.  
Ref: 1-2-3!  
(BGM: Patriot)  
PENNY: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES. ARNOLD THE PIT BULL, STEVE SMITH THE REAL AMERICANS!  
Then Steve getting up As Stan came, he was happy both of his boys won, then he got between Steve Smith and Arnold Pit Bull as they holding there left hand on there hearts.  
Steve, Stan and Arnold: WE THE PEOPLE!  
While EMT come, check on Mordecai as they take him to the hospitable and he was really sick too.  
Then DOJO Shield, Possum Family Still fighting each other as Ref and Guards came to sperated them.  
Photo Finish: REAL AMERICANS WON IT BUT DOJO SHIELD, POSSUM FAMILY AND ALSO WE JUST GETTING WORLD THAT VEGETA IS HEADING TO THE KNOCKOUT LOCKER ROOM RIGHT NOW!  
Then The Guards have DOJO Shield, Possum Family sperated as Vegeta came in and he was POED.  
Vegeta: OK KNOCK IT OFF! I GOT A MATCH FOR YOU SIX SO AT TOONAMAINA 30 LET SEE WHO IS THE DOMINATED STABLE, FEAR TAG TEAM IN TWAE IT WILL BE THE DOJO SHIELD AND POSSUM FAMILY FACE EACH OTHER IN A SIX MAN TAG TEAM MATCH. ALSO IT WILL BE FOR THE NEW TWAE SIX MAN TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS! SO THAT IS ALL AND ALSO YOU SIX WILL NOT FIGHT EACH OTHER UNTILL TOONAMAINA 30 SO DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?  
Then DOJO SHEILD, POSSUM FAMILY NODDING TO VEGETA AS THEY LEFT.  
Vegeta: GOOOD!  
*  
Photo Finish: WOW THAT A BLOCKBUSTER NEWS!  
Cleveland: WE WILL FINALY SEE WHO IS THE FEAR AND DOMINATED STABLE IN TWAE. SO UP NEXT SPACE DANDY WILL MAKE HIS TWAE DEBUT NEXT! ALSO WE WILL GET UPDATE ON MORDECAI CONDITION TOO.  
*  
Photo Finish: WE ARE BACK AND ALSO LET GO TO OUR REPORTER SWEETIE BELL ON MORDECAI CONDITION!  
*  
Sweetie Bell: HELLO I AM SWEETIE BELL AND WITH ME IS RIGBY. SO RIGBY HOW IS YOUR FRIEND MORDECAI DOING?  
RIGBY: WELL MORDECAI IS NOT WELL AND STILL TROWING UP TOO.  
Sounds form the Dressing room bathroom.  
MORDECAI: BRAGGGGG! OH MAN I DO NEED GO TO A DOCTOR NOW!  
RIGBY: I AM GOING TO CALL HIM RIGHT NOW MORDECAI.  
Then he turn to Sweetie Bell as she had a Discused Look on her face.  
RIGBY: YEA STILL SICK. SO LET HOPE HE GET BETTER.  
Sweetie Bell: YEA LET HOPE AND THANKS FOR YOUR TIME RIGBY.  
RIGBY: DON’T MENTION IT.  
Sweetie Bell: OK BACK TO YOU PJ AND DAFFY WHILE I GO AND TRY TO TAKE A BRAKE.  
*  
Photo Finish: THANKS AND THAT WAS DISCUSING TOO.  
Cleveland: SAME HERE AND NOW OUR NEXT MATCH.  
PENNY: THIS IS A ONE FALLS MATCH FIRST IN THE RING FORM THE BYOU LOUISIANA WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS SWAMPY FOX!  
Crowd (50/50)  
Photo Finish: WELL SWAMPY FOX IS A STAR FORM CNA DEVELOMENT TRAINING AND HE STILL WORKING THERE.  
Cleveland: BUT HE DOING A JOBBER ROLE NOW LET SEE IF HE CAN IMPRESS THE TWAE GUST CEO’S  
(BGM: Viva Namida)  
PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM SPACE WEIGHING AT 243 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY MEOW HE IS SPACE DANDY!  
Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Photo Finish: SPACE DANDY WAS SING BY CHARLES SINCE CHARLES IS ON A SINING SPREE. NOW HE IS GOING TO BECOME A STAR.  
Cleveland: WELL HE WILL GIVE THESE FANS ENTERTAMENT.  
Then the Bell Rings as Dandy, Swampy In a Tie up then Dandy Throw Swampy into the Ropes as he hit a Body Slam, then a Closeline while follow by a Headlock take down and keeping the pressure on Swampy.  
Then Swampy getting up as he hit the back body drop then getting up while Dropkick Dandy, then he hit Dandy with a close line and then plan to end this as he hit the Swamp Fire (Flatliner) and Pins Dandy as the Ref count. Dandy Kick out at 2 as Fans cheering for him.  
Photo Finish: SWAMP FOX WAS GOING TO END HTIS BUT DANDY KICK OUT AT TWO AND NOW SWAMP FOX IS FUSTARATED!  
Then he went out side as he took out a steel chair, then the Fans began to booing at him as he enter into the ring and going to hit Dandy with the Steel chair. But Meow came, then took the Steel chair form Swamp Fox and throw it as Swamp Arguring with Meow. Then he turn around as Dandy hit the Space Out (Spining DVD into DDT) Then Pins him.  
Ref: 1-2-3!  
(BGM: Viva Namida)  
PENNY: WINNER SPACE DANDY!  
Crowd: YAAAAAAA  
Photo Finish: WELL DANDY WON HIS DAYBUTE MATCH  
Cleveland: UP NEXT Quagmire take on Plucky Duck next.  
*  
Comericals  
*  
(BGM: ChaChalala)  
Titatorn: Quagmire with Quagmire pose as the A then he began to dancing.  
Then Louis Griffin came out as she dancing to the beat, then pose as Quagmire came out and they began to dancing to the ring.  
PENNY: THIS IS NEXT ONE FALLS MATCH FIRST FORM QUAHOG, RHODE ISLAND WEIGHING AT 241 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY LOUIS GRIFFIN HE IS QUAGMIRE!  
Fans: DA DA DADA DALAAAA!  
Photo Finish: WELL QUAGMIRE HAVE BEEN WINNING ALSO HE WILL BE IN A SPECIAL MATCH A BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE AND IT WILL HAVE 30 MEN COMPET FOR THAT TITLE TOO.  
Cleveland: WELL HE WANT TO WIN AND PLAN TO GO INTO THE MATCH.  
(BGM: Flight of the Valkyries)  
Then Plucky came out as he shouting YES to the crowd.  
Plucky: YES, YES, YES, YES!  
Crowd: YES, YES, YES, YES!  
PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA NOW RESIDE IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS PLUCKY DUCK!  
Photo Finish: WELL PLUCKY DUCK IS ALSO COMPETING IN THE MATCH TOO.  
Then bell rings.  
As Quagmire, Plucky went into a tie up, then Quagmire kick Plucky as he throw him into the ropes but Plucky Closeline him hard, as he went for another one and then Plucky Hit the dropkick on Quagmire. Then Plucky picking up Quagmire, then body slam as he got him in a head lock and then punching his face.  
Photo Finish: PLUCKY IS ON THE ATTACK, AS HE KEEP KICKING QUAGMIRE BODY AND HEAD!  
Cleveland: WELL PLUCKY WANT TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT HE NO PUSH OVER.  
Then Plucky throw Quagmire into the Turnbuckle as he going for his dropkick but Quagmire move out of the way and Plucky miss the attack. Then he punching Plucky 4 times as he close line him and then Hit the DDT. Then dance as the crowd booing at him too.  
Photo Finish: WELL Quagmire is fighting back and attacking Plucky.  
Cleveland: Let see If Plucky came come back and win this.  
Then Quagmire body slam Plucky as he going for his finisher top Rope Leg Drop, then Plucky move out of the way as he miss and then Plucky getting the supported form the fans.  
Crowd: YES YES YES!  
Then Plucky kick Quagmire 3 times and then hit the Knock out kick and going for the finisher the running of the ducks (Shining Wizard) Then a Theme music hits.  
(BGM: Trouble)  
Then Albedo came out while smiles to Plucky and fans booing at him.  
Photo Finish: WHAT CNA ROOKIE ALBEDO DOING HERE?  
Cleveland: MAYBEE HE WANT TO WATCH THE MATCH?  
Then Quagmire see the Distraction as he roll up Plucky and the Ref Began to count.  
Ref: 1-2-3!  
(BGM: ChaChala)  
PENNY: HERE YOUR WINNER QUAGMIRE!  
Photo Finish: ALBEDO JUST COST PLUCKY THE MATCH AND QUAGMIRE TOOK THE DISTRACTION TOO!  
Cleveland: MAY PLUCKY WILL BE NOT HAPPY BUT HE DO GOT THE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH BATTLE ROYAL TOO>  
Photo Finish: WELL UP NEXT THE MAIN EVENT IS NEXT!  
*  
Comericals  
*  
Photo Finish: WELL WE ARE BACK FOR THE MAIN EVENT  
(BGM: Epic Metal)  
Voice: I AM SLANDERMAN!  
Then lights went out and came back on as Slander Man Holding the TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE AS FANS CHEEIRNG FOR HIM!  
PENNY: THIS IS A TAG TEAM MATCH FIRST FORM THE FOREST WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE CHAMPION SLANDER MAN!  
Photo Finish: WELL SLANDER MAN WILL TAKE ON THE MONSTER CHASE YOUNG FOR THE TITLE AT TOONAMAINA 30 AND THIS WILL BE A ONE HELL OF A MATCH.  
Cleveland: WELL CHASE HAVE BEEN RISING UP AND NOW HE GOT HIS CHANCE TO BECOME THE CHAMP!  
(BGM: Alpha Male Remix)  
Titatorn: The Tenth Wounder Miles “Tails” Prower  
PENNY: AND HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS THE 10th WOUNDER MILES “TAILS” PROWER!  
CROWD: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAILS TAILS TAILS!  
Photo Finish: WELL THE TAILS MOVENT HAVE TAILS JUMP INTO THE WORLD TITLE PICTURE AS HE AND CHASE DID WIN THE BATTLE ROYAL BECOMING CO-WINNERS!  
Cleveland: WITH THAT HARD WORKD AND DETERMATION TAILS FINALY DID IT AND NOW HE WILL FACE TWAE WORLD CHAMP STEWIE GRIFFIN FOR THE TITLE.  
(BGM: Not A Stranger to the Danger)  
PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FIRST THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION ACOMPLEY BY MAGGIE SIMPSON FORM QUAHOG, RHODE ISLAND WEIGHING AT 220 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION THE GENIUS KID STEWIE GRIFIFN!  
Crowd: (50/50)  
STEWIE: I AM THE BEST!  
Photo Finish: WELL STEWIE GOT HIM A NEW THEME MUSIC AND IS NUTERAL NOW AND DON’T KNOW IF HE GO EVIL.  
Cleveland: BUT STEWIE HAVE GIVE THE FANS WHAT THEY WANT TOO AND HE SHOWING THEM.  
(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster)  
PENNY: HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM HONG KONG, CHINA NOW RESINING IN CHINATOWN, LIMA, PERU WEIGHING AT 222 POUNDS HE IS THE MONSTER CHASE YOUNG!  
Crowd: BOOOOOOOO  
Photo Finish: WELL CHASE IS PERFORMING IN HIS HOMETOWN OF LIMA, PERU AT TOONAMIANA 30 AND HE IS A MONSTER TOO.  
Cleveland: WELL AFTER HE DIDN’T WIN THE WWT ROYAL RUMMBLE SINCE JAKE LONG ELIMATED HIM. CHASE YOUNG IS MORE ANGRY AND FEUDE BY HATE AS HE PLAN TO SHOW THE WORLD WHAT A MONSTER HE IS AND SAME AT TOONAMAINA 30 TOO.  
Photo Finish: ALSO THIS A TAG TEAM TORNADO MATCH!  
Bell Rings  
Then Tails, Stewie fighting each other to the back as Chase Spears Slander man and then beating him up. Then Throw Slander Man out of the ring as he follows, then Slander Man kick Chase as he fighting back but Chase kick Slander man and then throw him into the Steel steps.  
Photo Finish: The match underway as Tails, Stewie fighting in the back and Cameras went after them too.  
Chase kicking Slanderman as he punching him hard and then hit the Change the way (Future Shock DDT) Then he pins him.  
Ref: 1-2-3!  
(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster)  
Penny: WINNER TEAM OF CHASE YOUNG AND STEWIE GRIFFIN!  
Photo Finish: WELL CHASE WASE NO TIME AS HE HIT THE CHANGE THE WAY ON SLANDERMAN AND NOW HE POSING OVER HIM WITH THE TITLE IN THE AIR. ALSO TAILS AND STEWIE GRIFIFN FIGHT STILL GOING ON AND GUARDS ARE TRYING TO SPERATED THEM.  
Cleveland: WELL WE WILL SEE YOU IN LIMA, PERU FOR TOONAMAINA 30! GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT!  
TWAE HEAT 2014 Copywright @


	7. TWAE TOONAMAINA 30 PRE SHOW: TWAE KNOCKOUT BATTLE ROYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIVE FORM LIMA, PERU AND DAYBUE OF A NEW KNOCKOUT FORM CNA.

“WELCOME TO LIMA, PERU FOR THE TOONAMAINA 30 PRE SHOW. I AM FREDIE AND THIS IS MY PARTNER MECHANAWARNA.” Freddie is saying. 

“WELL RIGHT NOW IT THE TWAE KNOCKOUT BATTLE ROYAL AND WINNER BY PIN FALL OR SUBMISSION WILL BECOME NEW TWAE CHAMPION.” Mechawarana saying. 

“RIGHT NOW SHERRI, TERRI, TWILIGHT SPARKLE, GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, SUNSET SHIMMERS, CREAM RABBIT, LISA SIMPSON, MAGGIE SIMPSON, MARINA RACCOON, LISA RACCOON AND SABRINA IS IN THERE.” Freddie saying. 

“RIGHT NOW WE ARE WATING FOR THE CHAMPION TO COME OUT AND ONE MORE FIGHTER TOO.” Mechawarana saying.

Then Nelson Muntz came out while the fans were confuse by this as he have a mic in his hand and was looking at the crowd too. 

“HELLO THERE SEE SINCE I AM A WRESTLER BUT ALSO A MANGER FOR KNOCKOUTS AND I FOUND ONE KNOCKOUT WHO DOMINATED CNA BY STORM, SHE WILL BECOME THE NEW TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION AND SHE WILL CURSH EVERY KNOCKOUT IN THE RING. SO LAIDES AND GENTLEMAN. PLEASE WELCOME FORM KAUNAS, LITHUANIA NOW RESINING IN SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT 226 POUNDS SHE IS FRANCINE RHENQUIST!” Nelson saying. 

“FRANCINE RHENQUIST FOR LITHUANIA FRANCINE RHENQUIST WILL CURSH ANYONE!” Francine saying while she was angry. 

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

Titatorn: FRANCINE RHENQUIST. 

Then Francine came out as fans booing at her, then she was heading to the ring while Nelson following her as he was clapping and then they looking at her even Lisa see her too. 

“OK SHE IS SCARY AND ALSO SHE ATTACK LISA SIMPSON AT BATTLE ROYAL. GUST SHE STILL WANT TO SETAL A SCORE WITH LISA.” Freddie saying. 

“FRANCINE IS A MONSTER AND SHE WANT TO BECOME NEXT TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION. ALSO ANY KNOCKOUT IN HERE WAY NELSON TELL HER TO CURSH!” Mechawarana saying. 

“Ding Ding.” Bell Rings. 

Then 12 Knockouts as seeing Francine, then Lisa, Maggie as they went to attacking her and she didn’t feel that while trying get her down.

“FRANCINE CURSH THEM AND CURSH EVERY KNOCKOUT!” Nelson saying. 

Then Francine attacking Lisa, Maggie as she hit the Sabot kick to Lisa Face, then kick Maggie while throwing her out of the ring, then Twilight try to attack her but she grab Twilight and then did a Body slam on the ground. Then Trixie, Sunset try to hit Francine but Francine hit a double close line on them, then grab them both as she throw them out of the ring hard. Sherri, Terri Fighting Rainbow Dash and Cream. While Lisa Raccoon fighting Sabrina Dracula but Francine grab both of them and then hit the double chokeslam on them too. 

“OH MY GOD SHE JUST HIT THE DOUBLE CHOKESLAM ON LISA RACCOON AND SABRINA!” Freddie saying 

“WHAT SHERE POWER SHE GOT THERE.” Mechawarana saying.

Then Francine then attacking Sherri, Terri as she throw them out of the ring, then Rainbow Dash try to hit the Body splash on Francine but she caught her, then lift her up while carry her to the other side and then she throw her to the other Knockouts. Then looking at Cream while Cream was scared, then Cream went out of the ring and then running to the backstage. 

“MAN SHE JUST CAUGHT RAINBOW DASH, THEN THROW HER OUT AND THEN SCARED CREAM OUT OF THE MATCH.” Freddie saying. 

Then Lisa try to attack Francine again but she Caught Lisa with the Spinbuster, then Francine turn Lisa and then hit the submission move the Pain Giver. Then Lisa have no choice to tap out of that and Ref Ring the bell. 

(BGM: Roar of the Lion) 

“WINNER BY SUBMISSION AND NEW TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION FRANCINE RHENQUIST!” PENNY SAYING. 

Then Nelson came in with the TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE in his hand, as he telling Francine to stop witch she did and hand her the title as she took it. Then rase it up in the air over Lisa Simpson and smiles. 

Freddie; OK NO KNOCKOUT IS SAFE AND I WONDER HOW WILL RAINBOW DASH REGAIN HER TITLE AGENT THIS FEMALE MONSTER?” Freddie saying.

“I HAVE NO IDEAL AND RIGHT NOW LET GET READY FOR TOONAMAINA 30. ALSO THE HOST OF THE SHOW THE 5 GUST CEOS WILL BE HOSTING.” Mechawarana saying.


	8. TWAE TOONAMAINA 30 And Tag Team Title match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begining of the show, Gust CEOS Starting Toonamaina 30 and TWAE Tag Team titles are on the line. Also Shocking one the Real Americans is braking Up.

TWAE TOONAMAINA 30 PRODUCE GOOD PPV AND THIS ONE WILL BE THE BEST ONE. ALSO CHAMPIONS, GREATS AND STARS WILL BE HERE. ALSO THE CREEPYPASTA VS STREAK AS JEFF THE KILLER TAKE ON THE DEADCAT THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT. 

ALSO TWO CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH WILL HAPPEN AS THE TAILS MOVENT. TAILS PROWER TAKE ON STEWIE GRIFFIN FOR THE WORLD TITLE. THE MONSTER CHASE YOUNG TAKE ON THE TWAE CHAMP SLANDER MAN.! 

(BGM: Rap God By Eminem) 

NOW MCDONALDS, PLAYSTATON 4 AND BROOKLYN DODGERS FOOTBALL TEAM PRESENTS. TWAE TOONAMAINA 30! 

*  
Fireworks around Estadio Monumental U Stadium, Lima, Peru: BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM! 

1,847,2984,895 Screaming Fans cheering. 

PJ: WELCOME TO TOONAMAINA 30 I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN.

Daffy: I AM TWAE HALL OF FAME DAFFY DUCK. ALSO WE WLCOME TWO GUST COMMENTATORS FORM TWAE HEAT. PHOTO FINISH AND CLEVELAND BROWN! 

Photo Finish: HELLO DARLINGS AND THANKS FOR WELCOME ME HERE.

Cleveland: HELLO THERE TOO AND WE WILL HAVE A GREAT SHOW TOO. 

PJ: SO LET INTRODUCE THE HOST! 

PENNY: PLEASE WELCOME THE 5 HOST FOR TOONAIMAMA 30 THE GUST CEOS! 

(BGM: U Look Fly Today) 

Then Homer dancing to his theme song, while Vegeta, Gadget, Mickey Mouse and Michael DeSanta Came out 

PENNY: TWAE HALL OF FAME MEMBERS HOMER SIMPSON, VEGETA, GADGET HACKWINCH, MICKEY MOUSE AND GTA 5 OWN MICHAEL DESANTA! 

PJ: WELL HOMER IS DANCING TO HIS MUSIC. 

Daffy: HE IS THE FARTHER OF BART AND HUGO SIMPSON. 

Homer: HELLO PERU FANS! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: WELCOME TO TWAE TOONAMAINA 30 AND THIS IS WILL BE THE BEST SHOW IN THE WORLD. 

Gadget: GOLLY THAT A BIG CROWD THERE EVEN I SEE CHIP AND DALE WITH THE GADGET FANS TOO. 

Then Chip, Dale were in the Gadget Fans area too and Cheering for her. 

Mickey: HA HA HA HA. YOU RIGHT GADGET THESE FANS ARE CHEERING FOR US TOO. 

Michael: HAY WE NEED TO GET THIS SHOW GOING TOO. 

(BGM: Return of the Roan) 

Then Charles Roberts came out as Fans cheering for him while he smiles and waving to them. 

PJ: HAY THAT TWAE OWNER CHARLES AND WHAT HE DOING HERE?

Photo: I THINK HE GOT A ANNOUNCEMENT. 

Charles: YOU HEARD PHOTO FINSH THAT I DO GOT A ANNOUNCEMENT, IT A GOOD ONE BECAUSE I CAN’T HOLD THIS IN, I WAS GOING TO DO THE RESULTS FOR THE NEW CEO OF IMPACT AND HEAT. SO THE RESULTS ARE IN AND A SHOCKER. TWO NEW CEO OF IMPACT ARE MICKEY MOUSE AND VEGETA! CEO FOR HEAT ARE MICHAEL DE SANTANA!. ALSO TWO CEO OF CNA EAST ARE HOMER SIMPSON AND GADGET HACKWINCH. SO THAT IS ALL GOOD LUCK TO YOU GUYS! 

Mickey, Vegeta, Michael, Gadget and Homer are shock to hear this and happy too. 

Charles: SO LET GET THIS MATCH STARTED RIGHT NOW! 

Vegeta: WHAT HE SAY! 

Then they heading to the back while back to the Commentators. 

PJ: WOW A BIG NEWS AND HUGE ONE. WE GOT TWO CO-CEO OF IMPACT MICKEY MOUSE AND VEGETA. ALSO CEO OF HEAT MICHAEL DESANTANA. CO-CEO OF CNA EAST HOMER SIMPSON AND GADGET HACKWINCH. 

Daffy: RIGHT NOW WE MUST GET TO THE MATCH. 

Cleveland: SO LET GET THIS MATCH STARTED! 

Sing Appears: TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

(BGM: Patriot) 

Then Arnold, Steve and Stan saying: WE ARE THE PEPOLE! 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP. FIRST THE CHALLENGER AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 450 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY STAN SMITH THEY ARE STEVE SMITH AND ARNOLD THE PIT BULL. THE REAL AMERICANS! 

Crowd: (50/50 Ratio) 

PJ: WELL REAL AMERICANS WON THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH FORM THE REGUAR SHOW AND ARNOLD JUST SENT MORDECAI TO THE HOSPITABLE. 

Daffy: WE JUST WISH HIM GOOD LUCK! 

(BGM: Siva Tau) 

Bart and Hugo: Began chanting in Polynesian Battle cry. “YOU SAY SIM AND WE SAY PSON!” 

CROWD: SIM!

Bart and Hugo: PSON|! AROW! 

Then Pryo Came out

(BGM: So Close Now)

PENNY: THERE OPPENTS FORM SPRINGFIELD, OREGON WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEGIHT OF 430 POUNDS BART AND HUGO THE TWAE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE SIMPSONS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA!

PJ: WELL THEY HAVE THE TITLE In 53 DAYS AND STILL THE CHAMPIONS!. 

Daffy: THERE DAD IS PROULD OF THEM AND HE IS HAPPY TOO. 

Then Bart starting things off as Steve too, then they tie up while trying get a advange on one and another. Then Steve kick Bart while he put Bart in a Headlock while hurting him and Bart punching Steve in the ribs then he throw him into the ropes then hit a dropkick. 

PJ: WELL STEVE TRY TO GET A ADVANGE ON BART BUT BART COUNTER IT WITH A DROPKICK.

Then Bart grab Steve as he dean, then Bart Tag in Hugo while they hit the double Back-body drop, then Hugo went on the attack while Baert went back to the aprons and then looking on. 

Daffy: WELL HUGO IN THIS AND HE PUTTING THE HURT ON STEVE! 

Then Steve getting back up as he punching Hugo in the face, then using is power to push Hugo into His corner, then Tag in Arnold as they punch him and then hit the double team move. Then only get a 2 count as Arnold went to work on Hugo Shoulder. 

PJ: ARNOLD IS WORKING ON HUGO SHOULDER AND MAN HE PUTTING THE PRESSURE ON HIS ARM. 

Then Hugo fighting back as he trying get up, then pushing all of his might on Arnold then he got up as he kick Arnold in the chest 3 times, then going for a close line but Arnold counter with a Spine-buster then he Pick up Hugo then bring him to the Real Americans corner as he tag in Steve and then Steve hit the body slam as they plan hit another double team move. 

Steve and Arnold: WE ARE THE PEOPLE! 

Then Steve hit the Steve Bomb follow by Arnold double stomp on Hugo as Hugo was hurting then Steve pins Hugo as Hugo Kick out at 2 and Steve wasn’t happy. 

Daffy: WELL THEY HIT THE STEVE BOMB AND DOUBLE FOOT STOMP BUT HUGO JUST KICK OUT AND MAN STEVE IS POED! 

Then Steve Remove one of his straps as he grab Hugo Leg and trying go for the Patriot Lock but Hugo counter it as he kick Steve Face three times then Steve came back hut Hugo hit the Jumping DDT on him as Fans screaming and then Hugo moving slowly to his partner corner. 

PJ: THAT A COUNTER MAN HUGO JUST COUNTER THE PARROT LOCK AND NOW HE TRYING GET TO HIS BROTHER CORNER!

Then Steve Tag in Arnold as Hugo Tag in Bart then Bart went to close line Arnold, Then Hit Steve as he punching 4 Times on Arnold Face then follow by a Dropkick then Steve Came in as Hugo Run in with a Spear to Steve then Arnold Hit Bart form behind then he grab Hugo then going for that Giant Swing but Bart came and then hit The Super Kick to Arnold Face. Then they going for there Finishing move. As Stan was not happy and shouting to them too. 

Daffy: MAN ARNOLD FORGOT THAT BART WAS THE LEGAL MAN IN THIS MATCH AND THAT WILL COST HIM! 

Then Bart hit the Splash while Hugo went running out of the ring and Hit Steve with the Splash too and Bart Pins Arnold. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

(BGM: So Close Now) 

PENNY: WINNERS AND STILL THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS BART AND HUGO THE SIMPSONS! 

PJ: WELL THAT MISTAKE COST REAL AMERICANS THERE TITLE SHOT AND NOW WE SEE SOME AUGURING WITH ARNOLD, STEVE AND STAN! 

Arnold: KNOW WHAT THAT IT I QUIT THE REAL AMERICANS AND NOW I AM A DR. EGGMAN GUY SO BYE! 

Stan: WHAT?

Steve: WHAT?

(BGM: This is Extreme) 

Then Dr. Eggman came out as fans cheering for him and he smiles for the first time while looking at the fans. 

Dr. Eggman: WOW THIS IS FIRST TIME FOR THE FANS CHERE FOR ME IN TWAE. NOW LET ME WELCOME YOU NEW DR. EGGMAN GUY ARNOLD THE PIT BULL! 

Then Arnold Went to Paul as he shake his hand, then smiles to Steve and Stan as they were not happy even they are angry right now. 

Stan: THIS IS NOT OVER ARNOLD YOU HEAR ME! NOT OVER BY A LONG SHOT! 

PJ: WELL STAN JUST SENT A MESSAGE TO THE TRAITOR ARNOLD THE PITBULL. 

Daffy: SO UP NEXT TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE BATTLE ROYAL IS NEXT!


	9. TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE 10 MEN BATTLE ROYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE 10 MEN BATTLE ROYAL IS NEXT

PJ: NOW IT THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL 10 Men BATTLE ROYAL AND ALSO THE CHAMP MICHAEL VANDERS WILL BE IN THIS MATCH. 

Daffy: SO THIS MATCH IS OVER THE TOP NO PINFALLS OR SUBMISSONS AND LAST MAN STANDING WILL BECOME THE NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION! 

PJ: SO LET GET TO THE MATCH! 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE BATTLE ROYAL AND IT A OVER THE TOP ONE! 

(BGM: Fangin and Bangin) 

PEENY: FIRST HE FORM WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA NOW RESINING IN PORT HURON, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION THE CANADANA VAMPIRE PRINCE MICHAEL VANDERS! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAA

(BGM: Ride of the Vylakens) 

Then Plucky Duck came out then he say Yes to the Crowd as they saying YES. 

Crowd; YES YES YES YES! 

PENNY: FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA NOW RESDING IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON WEIGHING AT 215 POINDS HE IS PLUCKY DUCK! 

PJ: PLUCKY GOT THE YES MOVEMENT GOING! 

Daffy: HAY HE WANT TO BECOME ITNERNATIONAL CHAMP AND US CHAMP. 

(BGM: ChaChala) 

Then Quagmire came out dancing since Louis is in the back as he heading to the ring dancing. 

Crowd: DA-DA-LA-LA! 

PENNY: FORM QUAHOG, RHOAD ISLAND WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS QUAGMIRE! 

PJ: WELL LOUIS IS IN THE BACK GET READY FOR THE KNOCKOUT INVATIONAL SO SHE WILL CHERE HER FRIEND ON TV. 

*Then Everyone was in the Ring until the last entrance* 

(BGM: Bara Bara by DJ Niche) 

PENNY: FORM THE AMAZON, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS MR. WISKERS! 

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ: WELL MR. WISKER HAVE BEEN SING TO TNA SINCE HE WAS IN A SOUTH AMERICA WRESTLING PERMOTION AND HE DID WIN THE SAWF TITLE. 

Daffy: HE MAY WIN THE TITLE HERE. 

Then The bell rings as Quagmire fighting Mr. Wiskers, Plucky Fighting Micahel ,Arnold Fighting Dagur the Deranged, Aizen Fighting Felix Jr., Howard Weinerman Fighting Randy Cunningham. 

PJ: 10 MEN ARE FIGHTING FOR THE TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE AS IT A OVER THE TOP ROPE. 

Then Arnold using his Stringht to pick up Dragur then throw him out of the Ring. 

PENNY: Dragur the Deranged is out of the ring 9 DOWN.

Daffy: MAN THAT WAS POWER! 

Then Randy Closeline Howard over the top rope as Howard screams, Then Quagmire attacking Randy as he trying to get him over the top but Howard help Quagmire get Randy out of the ring and then Randy fighting Howard to the back. 

PJ: WELL HOWER WAS ELEMATED FIRST THEN QUAGMIRE ELEAMTED RANDAL WITH HOWARD HELP. NOW THOSE TWO FIGHTING EACH OTHER BACK TO THE DRESSING ROOM.

PENNY: HOWARD WEINERMAN AND RANDY CUNNINGHAM IS OUT OF THE RING SO DOWN TO SIX 

Then Plucky hit the Shining Wizard on Quagmire then trying get him out, Then Michael Trying get them out, Then Mr. Wiskers trying get then out too and Felix Jr. Trying get them out and then Arnold went over there. Then use his stringht to Push them out of the ring and then they were OUT OF THE RING.

PJ: WHAT THE?

Daffy: MAN THAT POWER THERE AND ARNOLD DID IT! 

PENNY: WELL ALL SIX MEN OUT OF THE RING THAT MEANS WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION ARNOLD THE PIT BULL! 

(BGM: Superhuman) 

Then Arnold hold the TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE AS Dr. Eggman came to the Ring then Shake his hand as they head to the back.

PJ: WELL UP NEXT JEFF THE KILLER TAKE ON THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT NEXT!


	10. The Streak VS CREEPYPASTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jeff the Killer End Reaper Streak or will the Streak contunes?

Titatorn: SHHHH GO TO SLEEP SWEET DREAMS! 

(BGM: Sweet Dreams) 

PENNY THIS IS A CREEPYPASTA VS STREAK MATCH ALSO A EXTREAM RULES MATCH ANYTHING GOES. FIRST FORM PARTS UNKNOW WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS THE TERROR, HE MAKE HIS VICTUMES GO TO SLEEP HE IS JEFF THE KILLER! 

Crowd (50/50) Ratio. 

Then Jeff The Killer came out as fans cheering for him or booing for him as he was smiling, then he carrying a cheese grader and staple gun instead of a knife since they won’t let him bring that here. 

PJ: WELL JEFF IS ONE STRANGE BOY AND HE WANT TO END THE REAPER STREAK! 

Daffy: WELL JEFF SENT A MESSAGE TO THE REAPER THAT HE IS THE ONLY REAPER HERE AND NOT HIM. 

PJ: SO LET GET TO THE REAPER! 

Lights went out. 

GONG 

GONG 

GONG! 

(BGM: Rest in Peace) 

Titatorn: THE REAPER 

Then The Reaper Typhoon Cat came out as 22 Caskets of his Victumes and then 23 with Jeff the Killer name on it as it blow up. Then he heading to the ring. 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 245 POUNDS HE IS UNDEFEATED AT TOONAMAINA 22-0 HE IS THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: THE REAPER IS ONE MAN THAT BEATEN EVERYBODY IN TOONAMAINA FORM 1-30, HE IS A FORCE TO BE WRECON WITH, LAST TIME DEADPOOL TRY TO END HIS STREAK BUT THE REAPER PEVALE IN THAT 4 WAY DANCE MATCH. ALSO VEGETA AND GOKU TRY TO BEAT THE REAPER BUT THEY COUDN’T BEAT THE DEAD CAT. NOW CAN JEFF THE KILLER BEAT THE DEAD CAT OR WILL THE DEAD CAT CLAM A CREEPYPASTA VICTUME 23-0? TIME WILL TELL! 

Daffy: WELL IN THESE YEARS THE REAPER HAVE BRING TWAE OR CNA TO FAME AND NOW THIS WILL BE HIS BIG TEST TO PUT JEFF THE KILLER AWAY! 

Then the Bell Rings as Jeff, Reaper in a Tie up while Jeff Punching Reaper but the Reaper fighting back as they punching and kicking. 

PJ: WELL THEY FIGHTING NOW, IT A BACK AND FOWARD FIGHT TOO. 

Then Jeff Closeline Repaer, then he pick him up then body slam him down and then stomping on him too. 

Daffy: MAN JEFF IS ON THE ATTACK. 

Then Reaper grab Jeff foot then throw him to the ground as he getting up, then he close line him again and then pounding him too. 

PJ: REAPER COMING BACK WITH ATTACKS.

Then Reaper throw Jeff out of the ring, then Reaper went for a Dive outside of the ring but Jeff grab a Steel Chair and hit the Reaper with it. 

Daffy: MAN THE REAPER GOT HIT WITH A STEEL CHAIR BY JEFF AND NOW JEFF BACK ON THE ATTACK.

Then Jeff grab the Reaper then throw him into the Steel Steps hard, then he pick him up then throw Reaper into the Baracade hard. Then He took a Steel Steps as he setting it up, then he grab the Reaper and Supfelx Reaper on the Steel Steps as Reaper screams in pain, then Jeff pins him and the Ref Began to count but Reaper kick out at 2 as Jeff was not happy.

PJ: MAN THAT GOT TO HURT! 

Then Jeff went to get a Steel Chair as Reaper getting up then punch Jeff two times, then ram him into the Steel post as Jeff screams, then Reaper DDT Jeff as he throw him into the ring, then he get in then going for Old School but Jeff Some how pull Reaper into the Ropes as Reaper was hurt then Jeff Hit the DDT. 

Daffy: REAPER WAS GOING FOR THE OLD SCHOOL BUT JEFF COUNTER IT AS HE PULL THE REAPER INTO THE ROPES AND THEN GETTING SOME BREATH! 

Then Jeff was angry as he smiles, then grabbing the Stapler gun as he screams and was looking at the Crowd. 

Jeff: IT TIME TO BRING EXTREAM INTO TWAE! 

PJ: JEFF PLAN TO HURT REAPER MORE! 

Then Jeff Put the Staple gun into the Reaper head as he staple Reaper Head, then Reaper screams while trying get that staple off of his head and then Jeff grab the Cheese Grader. Then began to Grade Reaper head as Blood Came out while he screams and then he hit the Brianbuster as he pins him but Reaper kick out at 2 and a haft. 

Daffy: EVEN YOU MAKE THE REAPER BLOODY BUT HE WILL KICK OUT OF THAT. 

Jeff looking at the Area as he smirks, as he grab The Reaper then throw him out of the Ring, as he went to the outside of the ring then grab a steel chair and then he whack Reaper with the Steel chair then he began to drag him to the area as he DDT Reaper once more. Then began to Setting the Tables, as he put Reaper on the first Table, then the second one on top of the Reaper and then Third one as he going on top of the steps. Then Reaper kick the Tables out as he setting them up on top. Then following Jeff. 

PJ: MAN JEFF DIDN’T KNEW REAPER IS UP AND NOW HE FOLLING JEFF TO THE TOP. 

Then Jeff was on top but he didn’t see the Reaper, then Reaper was behind Jeff as Jeff turn around then he walk into a chokeslam and then Reaper looking at the 4 Tables stack on top of each other. Then he singles the end. 

Daffy: MAN REAPER GOING TO END JEFF HERE RIGHT NOW! 

Then Reaper going for the Last Ride but it was Counter by a High DDT into the 4 Tables as they were out cold. 

PJ: MAN I AM TAKING A QUOIT FORM JOEY STYLES. OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THIS. REAPER GOING FOR THE LAST RIDE BUT JEFF COUNTER IT WITH A HIGH DDT INTO THE TABLES! 

Daffy: MAN NEVER SEE THIS AND BOTH MAN WERE OUT COLD RIGHT NOW! 

The Ref began to count, but Jeff was moving as he cover Reaper and the Ref Began to Count. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

PJ:WHAT?

Daffy: WHAT? 

Crowd: WHAT?

PJ: I DON’T BELEVE THIS!

PENNY: WINNER JEFF THE KILLER! 

(BGM: Go to sleep) 

Daffy: THAT MEANS JEFF BEAT THE REAPER STREAK! 

The Reaper Streak 22-1

PJ: JEFF THE KILLER JUST KILLED REAPER STREAK HE END REAPER STREAK AT TOONAMINA! ALL 21 TOONS TRY TO BEAT THE REAPER BUT FALLED BUT ONE JUST BEAT HIM. IT WAS A CREEPYPASTA! 

Jeff getting up as he was shock, then Laughting as he smiles and looking at the Reaper. 

Jeff: GO TO SLEEP REAPER HAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHA

Then he left Laughting as Fans were Booing at him. 

PJ: MAN THAT ONE CRAZY CREEPYPASTA THERE! 

Then Reaper getting up while he was heading to the back, then did his pose as Fans give him a standing oberstation as they Cheer him on. 

Daffy: WELL THIS IS THE END OF THE REAPER. NOW WHO WILL TAKE HIS PLACE SINCE HE IS GOING TO RETIRED THIS YEAR! HE WILL BE SUBMITED INTO THE TWAE HALL OF FAME NEXT YEAR!. 

PJ: SO UP NEXT X-DIVISION ESCAPE THE CAGE MATCH FOR THE VACENT X-DIVISION TITLE!


	11. ESCAPE THE CAGE MATCH FOR THE VAICENT X-DIVISION TITLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT THE ESCAPE THE CAGE MATCH AND THIS WILL BE BURTAL AND WHO EVER ESCAPE THE CAGE WILL WIN THE X-DIVISION TITLE

PJ: WE ARE BACK NOW! 

(BGM: Guru) 

Bajette: FREE YOUR MIND FREE YOUR MIND! 

Titatorn: Bajette 

PENNY: THIS IS ESCAPE THE CAGE MATCH AND IT FOR THE TWAE VACENT X-DIVISION TITLE FIRST FORM NEW DELIA, INDIA NOW RESING IN DANVILLE, TRI-STATE, ALABAMA WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS THE GURU BAJETTE! 

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Daffy: WELL BAJETT HAVE RETURN TO TWAE AND WANT TO BECOME 7 TIME X-DIVISION CHAMPION AND THIS IS HIS SHOT TOO. 

Cleveland: WELL BAJETTE IS A X-DIVISION VETERAN AND KNOW ABOUT THE CAGE MATCHES TOO SO THIS ONE SHOULD BE A CAKE WALK. 

(BGM: Inner Villain) 

PENNY: HIS OPPENT FORM CHARLESTON, WEST VIRGINIA WEIGHING AT 217 POUNDS HE IS THE CRAZY ONE MATT MILLER! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: WELL MATT WON HIS QUIFYING ROUND AT TWAE LIVE SHOW. 

Photo Finish: WELL DARLING HE IS A QUITE OF A COMPETITOR AND WRESTLES AROUND THE WORLD TOO. 

(BGM: Right here and Right now) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 216 POUNDS HE IS THE 9th GRADE NINJA RANDY CUNNINGHAM! 

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: WELL RANDY WON HIS TOO AND NOW HE WANT TO BECOME THE X-DIVISION CHAMP. ALSO SHOW EVERYONE EVEN FAN FICTION WRESTLING WHAT HE IS ALL ABOUT! 

Cleveland: WELL HE IS A GOOD COMPETOR AND LET SEE HOW HE DO WELL AGENTS OTHERS. 

Scamp: HOOOOOWL! 

(BGM: Menacing) 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT FORM LONDON, ENGLAND WEIGHING AT 214 POUNDS HE IS THE SON OF THE WRESTLING GREAT TRAMP AND LADY HE IS SCAMP! 

Then Scamp came out as he did his pose and Fans give Scamp a mix Reaction too. 

PJ: WELL SCAMP IS THE SON OF THE 2011 TWAE HALL OF FAME TRAMP AND LADY. NOW HE IS FOLLOWING IN HIS PARENTS FOOTSTEPS! 

Photo Finish: WELL HE IS WANT TO BECOME A CHAMP LIKE HIS DAD AND HE PLAN DO SO! 

(BGM: Tale you under) 

Titration: EVIL KNOWS NO BOUNDS AND EVIL NEVER WILL REST! 

PENNY: THERE OPPENT RESPENTS THE NEW EVIL FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 218 POUNDS HE IS JACK SPLICER! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOO

Daffy: WELL JACK WON IT AGENT ROD THANKS TO HIS TWO PALLS. 

Cleveland: WELL THEY DO CHEET AND NOW HE WILL NOT HAVE ANY HELP SINCE IT A CAGE MATCH. 

SEARIA 

DELTA 

ECHO 

LEMA 

BRAKER 

OMEGA

THE DOJO SHIELD!

(BGM: SPECAL OPS) 

Then Ed coming though the crowd as they cheering for him and he did his flip over the bracade then head into the ring. 

PENNY: RESPENTS THE DOJO SHILED WEIGHING AT 219 POUNDS HE IS ED! 

PJ: THE BEST PACKAGE DELIVER ED IS ONE IN A MILLION AND HE IS A AMAZING TOO. 

Photo Finish: WELL DARLING HE DOSE FIGHT AND HE WILL WIN THIS ONE TOO.

Bell Rings: DING DING! 

Then Bajette fighting Jack, Ed Fighting Matt, Randy Fighting Scamp. As Bajette try to throw Jack into the Ropes but Jack Reverse it as he throw Bajett to the ropes and going for a back body drop. But Bajett counters it into a Jump up in the air then he grab the cage as Jack see this, then climb after him and then hit him 3 times as he hit the power bomb on Bajett to the ground. 

Daffy: MAN BAJETT TRY TO ESCAPE THE CAGE BUT JACK CAUGHT HIM AND HIT BAJETT WITH A POWER BOMB! 

Cleveland: JACK ALMOST MADE A MISTAKE BUT HE CORRECT IT. 

Then Randy Punching Scamp as he Hit the Supflex on Scamp, then began to Climb the cage But ED DDT Matt as he see Randy, then running as he jump into the air then on to the Cage as he grab Randy then punching him 4 times and then hit the Powerbomb off of the cage too. 

PJ: WELL THEY TRY TO ESCAPE THE CAGE BUT THEY GOT CAUGHT AND POWERBOMB TOO! 

Photo Finish: THEY TRYING TO ESCAPE BUT RULES OF THIS MATCH YOU GOT TO WEAR YOUR OPPENT DOWN AND MAKE SURE THEY STAY DOWN. 

Then ED attacking Jack as he Throw Jack into the ropes as he going for the close line but Jack counter it into a DDT, then he body slam Ed then follow by a Leg Drop. Then looking up top as he went and then began to climb. 

Daffy: Well ED Was going for the Blackout but Jack counter it with the DDT, then a Body Slam and a Leg drop. “Now he see most of the com petters down and plan to climb up. 

Cleveland: Well he need to hurry Matt Miller is getting up. 

Then Matt seeing Jack was going to escape the cage as he went to climb up after him, then hitting Jack and then he hit his finishing move The M-Driver (Michinoku Driver) Then both men were out for now. 

Ed getting up as he see Scamp getting up too, then he hit the blackout on scamp but Bajett then hit the Tiger Supflex and then follow by a Moonsompt on Ed. Then Randy hit the Neckbarker on Bajett then began to climbing the cage too. 

PJ: THEY TRYING GET OUT OF THE CAGE BY HITTING THERE FINISHING MOVES BUT RANDY WAS THE LAST ONE HIT HIS ON BAJETT. 

Photo Finish: BAJETT SHOULD SEE THAT COMING AND NOW HE PAY FOR IT! 

Then Randy Escape the cage as he climb to the other side and then went on the floor. 

(BGM: Right Here and Right now) 

PENNY: WINNER AND NEW X-DIVISION CHAMPION RANDY CUNNINGHAM! 

Daffy: MAN RANDY WON HIS FIRST TWAE X-DIVISION TITLE AND HE IS HAPPY NOW. 

Cleveland: WELL HE DID IT AND NOW A CHAMP. SO UP NEXT THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP EXTREME RULES MATCH IS NEXT


	12. TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH EXTREAM RULES STYLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST MAIN EVENT MATCH AND IT FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP.

PJ: NOW IT IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH! 

PENNY: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL AND IT A EXTREAM RULES MATCH! 

Then the Band play Broken Dreams By Shamen Harvest and other Band Playing I am a Monster By Skillet 

 

Titaton: CHASE YOUNG 

WHAT’S THAT METRONOME I HEAR! 

PERHAPS THE END IS DRAWIN’ NEAR 

YOU NEVER HEAR THE SHOT THAT TAKES YOU DOWN!! 

OUT OF TIME!! SO SAY GOODBYE 

WHAT IS YOURS,, NOW,, IS MINE….!!

& I DREAM BROKEN DREAMS 

I MAKE THEM COME TURE 

I MAKE THEM FOR YOU !!

Then CHASE YOUNG CAME OUT AS FANS BOOING AT HIM WHILE SMIRKS. 

NOW Other band turn 

THE SECRET SIDE OF ME I NEVER LET YOU SEE 

I KEEP IT CAGE BUT I CAN’ T CONTROL IT 

SO STAY AWAY FORM ME THE BEAST IS UGLY I FEEL THE RAGE AND I JUST CAN’T HOLD IT! 

Chase Heading to the ring while fans booing at him. 

IT’S SCRATCHIN ON THE WALLS IN THE CLOSET, IN THE HALLS 

IT COMES AWAKE AND I CAN’ T CONTROL IT 

HIDIN UNDER THE BED IN MY BODY, IN MY HEAD 

WHY WON’T SOMEBODY COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS, MAKE IT END! 

Then Chase was listing to the theme song of his entrance music. 

I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN IT’ S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN 

I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! 

I HATE WHAT I’VE BECOME THE NIGHTMARE’S JUST BEGUN 

I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! 

I,I 

FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! 

I,I 

FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! 

MY SECRET SIDE I KEEP HID UNDER LOCK AND KEY 

I KEEP IT CAGE BUT I CAN’T CONTROL IT 

CAUSE IF I LET HIM OUT HE’LL TEAR ME UP, BREAK ME DOWN 

WHY WON’T SOMEBODY COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS, MAKE IT END! 

I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN IT’S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN 

I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! 

I HATE WHAT I’VE BECOME THE NIGHTMARE’S JUST BEGUN 

I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! 

I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN IT’S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN 

I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! 

THEN THE FANS CLAPPS AS CHASE SMILES AND LOOKING TOO. 

PJ: THAT WAS A ECPICT ENTRANCES. 

(BGM: SOUND OF DEATH) 

Then Slanderman came out with the TWAE Championship belt as Fans cheering for him and he was heading to the ring. 

Daffy: HERE COME SLANDERMAN AND HE PLAN TO END CHASE RAIN! 

Photo Finish: WELL CHASE IS ONE MONSTER AND HE PLAN TO PUT SLANDERMAN DOWN FOR GOOD. 

PENNY: FIRST THE CHALLANGER FORM HONG KONG, CHINA NOW RESINING IN CHINATOWN, SAN FRAN, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 224 POUNDS HE IS THE MONSTER CHASE YOUNG! 

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PENNY: THE CHAMPION FORM THE DARK FOREST WEIGHING AT 225 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE CHAMPION SLANDERMAN! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Bell Rings. 

PJ: HERE WE GO AND YOU SEE UNDER THE RING EVERY WEAPONS EVEN BARBWIRE MATT IS UNDER THERE TOO. 

Then Chase Young attacking Slanderman as he punching him, kicking him in the chest and then he throw Slanderman into the rope. Then did a hard body slam on slander man, Then he went out side get a weapon and then came back with a steel chair. 

Daffy: MAN HE GOT A STEEL CHAIR AND GOING TO USE IT! 

Then Chase use the Steel chair but Slanderman move out of the way as he hit the DDT, then a Closeline and follow by a Neckbarker. 

Photo Finish: SLANDERMAN CAME BACK AND WENT ATTACKING CHASE. AS CHASE YOUNG MISS THE HIT WITH THE STEEL CHAIR. 

Then Slanderman went out side as he grab a bag of tacks, then went back into the ring as he pour the bag of tacks into the ring and then looking at Chase. 

Cleveland: OH MAN SLANDERMAN HAVE SOME BAD INTENTIONS WITH THE TUMB TACKS BAG! 

Then he Pick up Chase as he going for a body slam but Chase counter it as he hit the Backbody Drop slander man on the Tacks as Slanderman was in pain, then Chase went out side as he brining in the Table and then began to set it up. Then went back outside as he grab a barbwire mat throw it into the ring, then he bring in a barbwire bat as he enters and looking at Slanderman. 

PJ: MAN CHASE PLAN TO HURT SLANDERMAN WITH THAT BARBWIRE BASEBALL BAT! 

Then Chase went for a swing, but Slanderman ducks, then he try second try but Slanderman ducks again and Chase going for the third Swing but Slanderman ducks once more. Then he kick Chase in the Chest and then DDT him. 

Daffy: MAN CHASE WENT FOR 3 SWINGS AND HE WAS STURCK OUT! 

Then Slanderman went out side as he got some gasoline and a lighter. As he came back inside of the ring he pour the gasoline on the table and then set it on fire as he singles the end is near. 

PJ: SLANDERMAN GOING TO POWERBOMB CHASE THOUGH THE TABLE! 

Then Slanderman pick up Chase as he get ready to Power bomb him tough the table, but Chase counters as he punching Slander Man face and then he get down. Hit the spine buster on Slanderman though the Burning table. 

Daffy: MAN THAT WAS SO COOL.

Photo Finish: OH MY THAT GOT TO HURT FOR SLANDER MAN 

Cleveland: MAN THAT NOT GOOD>

Then Chase set the barbwire matt, grab Slanderman and then hit the Proficese aka Double DDT on the Barbwire mat as Slander man screams and Chase pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3! 

PENNY: WINNER AND YOUR NEW TWAE CHAMPION THE MONSTER CHASE YOUNG! 

(BGM: Broken Dreams/Monster) 

PJ: MAN A NEW CHAMP AND SLANDERMAN IS IN HURT. THIS IS A EXTREAM MATCH TO WATCH. 

Daffy: SO UP NEXT THE OTHER MAIN EVENT TWAE WORLD TITLE 3 STAGE OF HELL MATCH IS NEXT.


	13. TOONAMAINA 30 MAIN EVENT TWAE WORLD TITLE MATCH 5 STAGE OF HELL MATCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALY HERE AND FINALY DONE 5 STAGE OF HELL MATCH AND LET SEE WHO WALK OUT AS A WINNER?

PJ: NOW IT TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT THE 3 STAGE OF HELL MATCH FOR THE TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT! 

Sing Appears: TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT 

PENNY: THIS IS A 5 STAGES OF HELL MATCH FIRST MATCH, MEANS BESTR OF 5 SERIES FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE. SO IF THE PERSON WIN ALL 3 OR 5 MATCHES WILL WIN THE TWAE WORLD TITLE! 

(BGM: Stewie Taken Over (Shad Takin Over) (STO) By Majestic Groove

Then Stewie came out with the TWAE WORLD TILE AS HE SHOUTING THAT IT HIS TIME NOT HIS BROTHER TIME AND IT Mine Time.

Stewie: IT MINE TIME NOT YOUR TIME CHRIS AND IT DEFNEY MINE TIME! 

PJ: WELL MAGGIE IS IN THE BACK AND WILL WATCH THE MATCH TOO. 

Daffy: SAME AS COSMO PROWER THE LOVER OF TAILS SINCE SHE WILL BE IN THE BACK AND WATCHING THE MATCH TOO.

(BGM: Vintage) 

Then Tails came out as Fans cheering for him, then he smiles while telling them that it finally here. Then he did his pose as Fireworks came out and then he heading to the ring high fives the fans. 

Tails: FINALY CHARLES JUST GIVE ME MY JUST DUES AND NOW I AM GOING TO BECOME THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION FOR THE FIRST TIME! FOR 12 YEARS I FINALY GET A TITLE SHOT! 

PJ: TAILS BEEN WITH TWAE SINCE 2001 FOR 12 YEARS HE HAVE NEVER HAD A TITLE SHOT. BECAUSE WELL LET SAY THE GM HAD CONTROL OF IT. BECAUSE FIFI LA FUME GIVE THE TITLE CONTROL TO THE GM. SINCE SHE OR CHARLES NEVER HAD CONTROL OF IT. FORM Chris McLien to the last GM in 2013. THAT WAS THE FINAL STWAR FOR CHARLES ALSO SINCE THE JOKERS WERE CAUSING PROBLEMS AND MAKE FIFI LA FUME WORK IN THE TWAE OFFICES IN DETROIT. CHARLES TOOK OVER TWAE OPERATIONS AND THSI YEAR HE FOUND HIS NEW GMS. BUT HE KEEPING THE TITLE CONTROL MAKE SURE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. 

Photo Finish: BECAUSE CHRIS MCLEAN WAS THE ONE CASUE TAILS MUCH PAIN AND NOW SINCE HE WAS FIRED FORM CHARLES IN 2003. THEN IT WAS CONTINUING AND FIRING TOO. UNTILL THAT YEAR CHARLES DECIDE TO TAKE THE TITLE CONTROL BACK. HE GIVE HIS NEW GM THAT FOR NOW ON BEFORE THEY MAKE THE TITLE MATCH HE WILL HAVE THE FINAL SAY IF THE CHALLENGERS WILL HAVE IT OR NOT. SO HE GIVE THE NOD TO TAILS SAYING THAT TAILS HAVE NEVER BEEN CHAMPION AND NOW THIS IS HIS TIME TO SHINE TOO. 

Cleveland: NOW LET GO TO THE HOST IN THE RING VEGETA SINCE HE WON THE MOST VOTES BE THE MAIN EVENT HOST FOR TOONAMAINA 30. 

Vegeta: FINALY THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS HAVE THE HONOR TO HOST THE MAIN EVENT FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH. NOW LET GET TO THIS MATCH!. FIRST THE CHALLENGER FORM MOBOTORPIUS, MOBIUS WEIGHING AT 221 POUNDS HE IS THE TWO TAIL FOX. MILES TAILS PROWER! OR MTP FOR SHORT! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA TAILS, TAILS. TAILS! 

PJ: WELL THERE SOME TAILS FANS LOYAL TO HIM. 

Vegeta: NOW THE CHAMPION FROM QUAHOG, RHOAD ISLAND WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS THE RAINING AND DEFENDING TWAE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION STEWIE GRIFFIN! 

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: SO FIRST MATCH WILL BE A TABLE MATCH, THE MATCH IS THIS PUT YOUR OPPENT THOUGH THE TABLE AND YOU WILL WIN. 

Then Bell Rings. 

Tails, Stewie fighting each other as they punching, kicking but Stewie got the first blow into Tails chest, as he throw Tails and then hit a spine buster on him. Then began to punching him 4 times, as he getting up then body slam him to the ground while heading outside of the ring and then getting a Table. 

Photo Finish: WELL STEWIE START THINGS OFF AS HE ATTACKING TAILS AND GET THE FIRST ATTACK. NOW HE GETTING THE TABLE AND TRY TO GET A LEAD. 

Then he set the table, as he went out side and then grabbing 10 Chairs as he throw them into the ring. Then enter as he grab Tails but Tails was playing possum, then he did a trip on Stewie into the Table then hit the DDT on Stewie on to the steel chair and Stewie was holding his head. 

Cleveland: WELL TAILS CAME BACK AS HE TRIP STEWIE, THEN HE PLAN TO WIN THIS MATCH AND GET THE FIRST SCORE! 

Then Tails DDT Stewie, as he put him on the Table and then went to the Top Turnbuckle as he going for his finisher the Tails special (450 Corkscrew moonsult) But Stewie getting up then hit Tails with the Steel chair on his back, then getting up next to tails as he hit the Back sup flex form the top turnbuckle and into the Table as Tails went first into the table. 

Penny: TAILS WENT INTO THE TABLE THAT MEANS Stewie 1 Tails 0 NEXT MATCH FALL COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH after a 30 Second Bereaver. 

Then Tails getting up as he crawling to the other turnbuckle as he resting and lucky a Chair was outside of the ring. While Stewie was resting too. 

PJ: WELL THEY ARE TAKING A 30 SECOND BEREAVER AFTER STEWIE WON THE FIRST FAIL. 

Then once the 30 Second Brake was over the Bell Ring as it was a fall count anywhere match. As Stewie getting up then running towards Tails, then Tails grab that Steel chair and then hit Stewie with it hard as he was holding his head and then Tails hit the T-Spear on Stewie. Then Pins him. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

PENNY: TAILS WON THE SECOND FALL! SO IT 1-1. NOW ANOTHER 30 SECOND BEREAVER AND THEN SUBMISSION MATCH! 

PJ: MAN WHAT A TURN AROUND TAILS HIT STEWIE WITH THE STEEL CHAIR AND HIT THE T-SPEAR TO GET THE PIN! 

Daffy: MAN TAILS DID CAME BACK AND NOW LET SEE HOW THIS ONE GO. 

After 30 Minuets past, then Stewie getting up as Tails was getting up then Stewie kick Tails hard as he hit the Face buster, then went to get the steel chair and then hit Tails back 4 times. 

Photo Finish: STEWIE IS ATTACKING TAILS BACK AND PLAN TO GO FOR THE SUBMISSION! 

Then Stewie lock the Stewie Lock (Modified Boston Crab) As Tails screams, trying get to the ropes but Stewie pull him back in and Keep the pressure on his back as Tails Tap out. 

PENNY: STEWIE WIN THE THIRD FALL IT 2-1 So 30 Minuets 

Cleveland: STEWIE LOCK IN THE STEWIE LOCK AND IT WAS TOO MUCH PAIN FOR TAILS TO BARE AND HE TAP OUT! SO IT STEWIE LEADING 2-1 

Then after the 30 Seconds was over Stewie grab the Same Steel Chair as he hit Tails on the head, then he went out and then began to setting the table. Then he went back In as he Pick up Tails and DDT Him then throw him out of the ring. As he went out of the ring then grab Tails as he put him on the Table, then Stack another table and one more. Then he went to get a ladder as he setting up then he climb the latter and as he smiles the end was near. 

PJ: STEWIE GOING TO END THIS WITH THE SPLASH! 

Then Stewie went for the Splash but Tails move out of the way as Stewie went though the Tables hard and then Fans were chanting. 

Fans: HOLLY S*** HOLLY S**** HOLLY S****! 

Daffy: A QUOIT FORM JOEY STYLES OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THIS? TAILS MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME AS STEWIE MISS THE STEWIE SPLASH AND CAN TAILS COME BACK GET THE WIN! 

Then Tails Crawling towards Stewie since it a Extreme Rules Fall Count anywhere match, as he Pins Stewie and Ref began to count. 

Ref: 1-2-3! 

PENNY: TAILS WON THE FOURTH FALL AND NOW THE FINAL FALL TRIPLE CAGE MATCH FOR THE WORLD TITLE AND A 30 MINNET BEREAVER! 

PJ: WELL TAILS CAME BACK TO TIE IT AND NOW I SEE TAILS LEAN AGENTS THE BARRICADE AS STEWIE WAS STILL OUT. 

Photo Finish: NOW LET SEE IF ONE OF THEM CAN GET THE TITLE! 

After 30 Minuets Tails then getting up as he grab the Ladder while shaking his head, then open the cage door as eh went in with the ladder and then went in the middle of the ring to set the ladder up while Stewie was still out cold. 

Cleveland: STEWIE STILL NOT MOVING AS TAILS GETTING THE LADDER SET UP AND TRY GET THE TITLE! 

Then One Tails got the ladder set up, then he went up to the second Cage as he open the door then climb in and then Stewie getting up, AS he crawling to the door as he open it then enter into the cage as he climb the ladder while Tails going to the door, then he saw Stewie climbing up then Stewie enter as Tails attacking Stewie and then Stewie fighting back tool. 

PJ: MAN HOW DID STEWIE GET UP? NO WAY HE COUDN’T 

Daffy: MAN STEWIE IS ONE TOUGHT NAIL AND TRYING KEEP HIS TITLE. 

Then Stewie Kick Tails as he throw Tails into the Cage then Backbody Drop him. Then he went out of the Door, then Tails getting up as he attack Stewie again then they fighting as Stewie kick Tails in the gut then pick him up as he was going for the Stewie Driver of the top of the cage but Tails counters as he wiggles to this knee then hit the T-Kick (Super Kick) On Stewie as Stewie Fell to the Announcer Table. 

PJ: LOOK OUT! 

Then PJ, Daffy, Photo Finish and Cleveland Move out of the way in time as Stewie went though the Announcer Table as Fans Chanting the same thing again. 

Fans: HOLLY S***, HOLLY S***, HOLLY S***! 

Photo Finish: THIS ONE MATCH TO REMEMBER BY AND MAN THIS IS A GOOD ONE TOO. 

Cleveland: STEWIE WANT TO RETAIN HIS TITLE BUT TAILS WANT THIS MORE!

Fans: TAILS GET THE TITLE, GET THE TITLE, GET THE TITLE! 

PJ: THE FANS TELLING TAILS TO GET THE TITLE! 

Then Tails went on top of the Third Cage as he grab the Title and then took it down as Fans CHEERING! 

PENNY: TAILS WON THIS ONE 3-2 SO WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND NEW TWAE WORLD CHAMPION MILES TAILS PROWER! 

Fans: YAAAAAA

(BGM: Vintage) 

Once Tails in the Ring with the TWAE World Title, then the fans enter into the Ring and celebrated with Tails as his Family Cosmo and Tails Jr. came in to celebrated too. 

Daffy: MAN IT A SHOCKER TAILS WON THE WORLD TITLE AND FANS CELEBRATING WITH HIM EVEN HIS FAMILY TOO! 

Photo Finish: 12 YEARS FINALY TAILS HAVE WON THE TITLE AND NOW HE IS HAPPY!

Cleveland: NOW THE FUTURE IS LOOKING AT TAILS AND SEE WERE HE WILL GO WITH THE WORLD TITLE! 

PJ: SO I AM PRINCE JOHN, DAFFY DUCK, PHOTO FINISH AND CLEVELAND BROWN SO LONG FORM LIMA, PERU! 

Toonamaina 30@ 2014 TWAE PRODUCTION


End file.
